The 5th Son
by AngelWingsbaka
Summary: [COMPLETE]Kagome's a girl who lives in Inuyasha's time, disaster strikes & she finds herself broke & unable to pay lord Inutaisho's tax laws so she now belongs to lord Inutiasho & will be living in his manor with him, his wife and his 5 sons
1. To Leave Your life behind

The 5th Son~*~  
  
AN: Hi all, If you've read any of my other fics you already know that they can be confusing at times, so if you have any Questions put them in your review *Ha! I've found a new way to give them no choice but to review Muahahahaha* woops. pretend I didn't write that ^0^'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of those great people, so please, don't sue unless you're planning on getting *looks around* um. I have bubbles and lots of used pencils ^.~  
  
Chpt 1: To leave your life behind  
  
It seemed like it was only yestaerday that her and her father had been  
  
working the weapon shop, & having good times, with even better friends just like any  
  
other normal day. but yesterday wasn't just any other normal day. Yesterday Kagome's  
  
father had her go to a neighboring village to buy some more Iron for the shop because  
  
they were running out. But when she returned to the village she had found pure chaos.  
  
The village had caught fire while she was away and her house was one among many to  
  
have burned down, but that wasn't even close to the bad new, out of all the villagers only  
  
one had perished. her father. And now Kagome had to leave her home, her friends,&  
  
her life behind because of how this twisted world she lived in worked. Because you see,  
  
kagome & her father lived on the western lands, and the Western lands belong to Lord  
  
Inutiasho. Since the land she lived on belonged to lord Inutiasha there was taxes that  
  
must be paid. Kagome and her father weren't the wealthiest of people, but they had  
  
always gotten by fairly with the tax laws. But now he's dead and only she is left.  
  
Kagome's father had always been the weapon shaping master not her, so the business  
  
was dead, and she had no way to pay the tax laws. And Accourding to the laws, if you  
  
can't pay your taxes. then you belong to Lord Inyutiasha of the Western Lands.  
  
A/N Yes it was short, but that's cause it's more of an introduction to give you an idea of what's going on so far (notice the lack of dialogue?) anywho the real stuff happens next chapter (which I will or will not post depending on reviews). I'm not trying to pressure you into this (REVIEW!!!) but would you mind clicking that adorable button down there and reviewing for me? (REVIEW!!!) remember. no pressure to do this what so ever (Review or else!!! *j/k*) it's completely your decision ^.^  
  
Your fellow Inuyasha fan/raver AngelWings33 


	2. Streaks of Red

A/N- Ya I know, first chap was short, sorry about that, but that's just how all of my prologues are, short. Now on to the fic!  ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and crew.. I just keep them locked up in my closet for comedy relief ^-^; ehehe.. Ya.  
  
BTW- when something is written " in Italic" it's the person's thoughts. & when you see a " / " it means that the person was cut short in the middle of a sentence or thought  
  
Chpt.2 Streaks of Red  
  
(Location: on the way to Inutiasho's manor by horseback)  
  
"Miss... miiiiissss... exscuse me miss but are you ok?".  "Hmm.. wha. oh yes I'm fine I was just" kagome trailed of. Saori sighed "miss Kagome you mustn't worry, Lord Inutiasho and Lady Mio are the most kind hearted souls I've ever known and their son's are all wonderfull gentlemen. well it least the eldest one sesshomaru is, as for the others, well they are a little wild but none the less gentlemen".

     Kagome gave saori a weak smile, "Arigatou for the encouragement Saori, I'm just a little nervous that's all". And with that Kagome turned her attention to staring blankly into the forest. Saori smiled, "_I'm sure after she gets to know the Lord & his family she will be just fine"._  
  
~*~  
  
.:sigh:. "_I miss father so. & I don't know how I'll ever survive at Lord Inutiasho's home, I mean for heaven sakes the only one besides me that will be human there is Lady Mi- what was that! .I could swear I just saw someone, or something… hmm… perhaps it was just my imagination. Great, now I'm hallucinating"!_ What miss Kagome? "Oh nothing Saori I was just talking to my sel-" _there it is again! That streak of red, am I really that out of it?"._

         "Um miss Kagome are you sure you're ok, you seem to be a bit distant lately". "Oh Saori, I am sorry to have worried you, I'm just not myself right now. So... um how much farther to the manor?" "We will arrive there in about a half hour or so miss Kagome." Saori replied.  
  
"You know you really don't have to call me *miss* Kagome, Kagome is just fine". "If that is what you wish mi-  I mean Kagome". Kagome smiled brightly, "you see, it's not that bad now is it?". "Not at all mi- I mean Kagome, sorry for almost slipping again, it's just that I'm used to using miss, Lord, Lady, or young Master quite often being a servant for such a fine family and all". "You really are a nice person you know that saor- There it is again!" Kagome said ubruptly. 

    "There what is miss Kago- I mean Kagome?". "That red streak, I swear I keep seeing these streaks of red like some one is following us, at first I though that I was just imagining it, but this time I'm positive I saw it, I know I did!" Kagome replied breathlessly.   
  
" Kagome I am beginning to think that you weren't telling me the whole truth about not being sick, stubborn or not you should tell people when you are not well or there could be serious repercussions to your health" Saori said worriedly. "Soari I am NOT sick!" Kagome said. "But miss, then why are you hallucinating?".  "Urrgg!!! I am NOT sick and I am NOT hallucinating, I know what I saw, and I know I saw it!" yelled Kagome. "Miss... !" Saori sighed astounded. .:gasp:. "_I can't believe I just yelled at Saori like that, she was only trying to help & I just blew up on her_". "Umm… Saori, I'm sorry about that, it's just that I've been going through a rough time right now & I'm a little edgy… forgive me?". "Well…" Saori looked at Kagome's pleading face, "Of coarse I forgive you Kagome, everyone loses their temper itleast once in a while, and I can't blame you, with the loss of your father and all."  


      "Arigatou Saori", _I'm glad she forgave me, but did she have to remind me of my father's death again?._ Saori clapped her hand to her mouth as soon as she realized what she had said. "Oh Kagome I'm sorry I didn't mean to". "It's ok Saori, I have to learn to go on with my life I suppose, and besides, father wouldn't want me to drag on all depressed anyways…".  
  
"So… Saori, what are they like?" Kagome questioned. "What are who like?" Saori asked a bit confused as to what Kagome meant. "The Tiasho's, what are they like?" Kagome re-worded the question. "Uhhh…" Saori sighed, "Hmm, how to describe them, well for starter's Lord Inutiasho himself is a great man, and though he may appear frightening at first, once you get to know him he's sweet as a puppy so to speak. And then there's Lady Mio. Lady Mio is a very beautiful women, she has long raven hair, violet eyes, and she practically looks like a porcelain doll. And oh what a gentle creature she is, just like a lamb I suppose, Lady Mio is has only one son, the youngest of the 5, Inuyasha is his name". "Wow, she sounds beautiful, and what about the 5 son's, what are they like Saori?"Kagome continued questioning.  
  
"Let's see, for starters there is the oldest son Sesshoumaru, he out of all 5 is probably the most mature acting, and very polite. Then there is Keita, he is the one with his hair pulled back into a high ponytail on his back, and with him, well he thinks he is better than everyone, but he can still be a pretty sweet boy once every 100 years or so. And then there are the twins Ryohei, and Ryuichi, they both have choppy hair that is about 3 or 4 inches above their shoulder's, and they are both prangsters, in fact I'd say the only thing that they don't have in common is that Ryohei's Gi is green and Ryuichi's Gi is blue."  
  
"Then last but not least there is Inuyahsa" Saori chanted. "That's Mio's son right?" asked Kagome. Saori nodded, "that is correct kagome, Inuyasha is Inutaisho's youngest son, and because his mother is human that makes him a hanyou. Inuyasha is around here and there, he only shows up when he really wants to, & I don't blame him the poor kid, you see because he's a hanyou all of his brother's never fail to make rude comments towards this fact, the only one who doesn't is sesshoumaru and I'm sure if it's because he feels he is too mature to stoop that low, or if he actually has pitty for Inuyasha."  
  
"Anyways that's about the gist of it, itleast from my point of view that is." Saori finished. "Arigatou Saori for telling me, itleast now I know a little about what I should expect when we get there". "No problem Kagome, and trust me I'm sure you'll do just fine living at the manor with us, said Saori smiling". "OK, we should be getting there in about 10 minut-" ROOOOOOOAAAAARR!!!!!!! (A/N-sorry guys, but when it comes to scary monster growls & me… things get a little pathetic so bare with me and my pitiful "Roooaarrs" ok, thanx) "What the... what is that!?" Kagome exclaimed. "Oh Kami no, it's a Tosheen Demon, we must get away from here and quick Kagome!" Saori said. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" was the only reply Kagome managed to get out as Saori swiftly kicked her's and kagome's horses in the side, and with that they were off like a bolt.  
  
~*~  
  
As Kagome bounced up and down on the horse she turned her head to see if they were being followed and surely enough they were. "Damn, stupid demon thing going and chasing us right when I was starting to lose some of that stress". "What Kagome?" Saori asked. "Oh nothing Saori" Kagome checked behind them again "um Saori...". "Yes Kagome?" Saori responded. " Well, um, if we don't pick up the pace we're going to be luch, and I'd rather not be"Kagome said as she made a gesture towards the demon on their trail. "Good idea kagome, kya, come on boy go faster, kya kya" Saori nudged the horse on . Kagome glanced back worridly again  


    .:sigh:._ It doesn't seem to matter how fast we go, cause that stupid thing just keeps going faster too, to match our speed. Maybe if there were some way I could- Hey! There's the Red streak again, uuurrggg, I bet who ever that is has something to do with this, oooohh, the nerve of some people/demons!_Kagome though ignorantly_. _Right then there was a crashing sound in front of her and Kagome realized that while she was off in lala land the demon had managed to get ahead of her & Saori. "Kagome quick turn around!" Saori yelled.  


       "NO" said the demon with a booming voice as he slammed his large fist on the ground shaking the entire area and making the horses loose their footing & fall. "I am the great Demon Sakko and you are my lunch!"  (A/N- XD lol). Kagome was in the middle of thinking up some smart ass remark to counter the Demon's when the streak of red that she had been seeing throughout the entire trip seemed to just come out of thin air. _Wait, for a second I could have sworn I saw a boy, but, no way! No one is that fast!_ The next thing kagome knew is that the red streak or perhaps even what might be a boy flashed in front off the demon for a brief moment and then it/he ran off into the woods again . Seconds later the tosheen demon Sakko fell into 2 perfectly cut pieces right down the center.  


   "Saori what just happe-" Kagome started. "Not right now Kagome, what we need to do is get to the manor before any of Sakko's friends show up, concidering that the tosheen demons travel in packs of 4, now lets go". Kagome nodded and then followed Saori (this time by foot due to the horses running off in fear) heading to the manor that would soon become her new home.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N- soooooooooo. what'd ya think? I think it was eehhh… ok, not great, but not bad, just,ok. Anywho I figured I'd fill in some gaps I left really quik before I'm finished up.  
  
Ok, first of all. ages  
  
Sesshy- he is about 21 in demon years  
  
Keita- He is about 19 demon years Ryohei & Ryuichi- They are both 18 yrs old demon wise  
  
Inuyasha- He is 16 yrs old demon wise  
  
Kagome- is 15 ½ human years  
  
Inutiasho- 37 in demon yrs  
  
Mio (pronounced- Me-o) - is 30 in human years, but she ages the same as demons do because of her bond with Inutiasho (the bond id just basically what it's called "A Bond" that's all)  
  
Also, all 5 sons have white hair just like Inutiasho, and saori has short blackish red hair and is 23 demon years old, I think that answers all the questions I might have asked if I read this fic and it weren't mine so, ja ne! SMILE ALWAYS 

                                                     AngelWingsbaka   
  
  



	3. A house of many doors

A/N: *is frantic* I'm sooooooooo sorry guys, I read the reviews and was like "huh. it was hard to read?" so I went & looked at the 2nd chap & found that FF.net changed the format Y_Y ! So ya, I think I have it figured out so that my chaps are readable from now on (sorry) and hopefully that'll help (I'm still really sorry!) so anywho, I'm also sorry about how long it took me to update, you see. my internet was down, but it won't happen again (I think) so ya thank you sooooooo much for putting up with me & my bad stories I really appreciate it!  
  
Disclaimer: .:sigh:. If only they were mine, but no, Inuyasha and crew still remain property of Rumiko Takahashi & ect. (but I will have my own anime sum day! **triumph** lol *sweat drops* , ok, maybe not.)  
  
P.s.-one of the problems with the format is that the italics didn't show up, so instead of italics, there will be a (~) on either side of a sentence when someone is ~thinking~, and you can tell who is speaking because I generally mention their names before &/or after they speak & most of the time but not always I only have one person speak during the same sentence (if you are confused don't feel bad, that's how I am every waking minute @.@) The above parts that are in bold because they are VERY important to remember!  
  
Chapter 3: A house of many doors O.o  
  
Kagome followed Saori up to the manor and looked up at it, "wow" said Kagome. Saori laughed "well it is a bit big I suppose". "A bit big? IT'S HUGE!" exclaimed Kagome in contrast. Saori & Kagome made their way up to the front door & walked in. "Now then, I'll show you to your quarters & then you can rest" said Saori as she led the way down one of the several halls. Kagome looked around warily as they continued to walk ~ dang this place is big, so much room, I swear if I get lost in here I'll end up dying of starvation days before they find me~ .  
  
"Here it is" said Saori as the two of them stopped in front of a large wooden door that was skillfully carved with pictures of the landscape surrounding the manor. "Oh wow, how lovely!" exclaimed Kagome clapping her hands together. "Indead it is, everything in this manor is handcrafted by the best of artist, wait until you see your room!" replied Saori joyfully. Then Saori opened the large wooden door to reveal what to Kagome looked like heaven!  
  
It was a large room with elegance to match none Kagome had seen before. The entire room was dressed entirely in blues! There was a canopy bed in the very center wich had soft powder blue blankets to match the paint on the walls, a vanity mirror made of what looked like crystal. The mirror was next to an opening wich led to a balcony that overlooked the garden. There was also a soft blue velvet chair near the entrence of the room, and even a entire row of priceless looking kimono's that lined the wall on the left side of the room. This room was absolutely perfect!  
  
"T-t-th-this is m-my room?" choked out Kagome in shock as they entered. Saori just stood there beeming with a smile that reached from ear to ear, "That's your room alright, Lord Inutiasho takes great care in assuring the people residing in this manor are comfortable". "I mean wow, er I mean thank you, I mean, oh I don't know what I mean... it's just that this room looks so amazingly beautiful" said Kagome still gawking at the mere sight of it. "I'm glad you think so" said Saori as she stepped outside the room "I'll be back later after you've had some rest" and with that Saori left. Kagome then walked to the bed & collapsed on it .  
  
No sooner had Kagome plopped down on the bed did the door swing open with a bang. Kagome immediately shot straight up a small yipe escaping her throat. In front of her were two identical boys who were staring blankly at her. Ryuichi looked at his brother, then at Kagome, and then at his brother again, "Ryohei I thought you said that this room was empty!". Ryohei laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head "hehehe. uumm. well I guess I was wrong".  
  
Ryuichi glared "well now how are we supposed to do it?". "uummm." Ryohei thought for a moment "oh I know! Hey girl, ya you over there". Kagome looked around and then looked at the boy in green " y-you mean me?". "Who else would I mean, you're the only girl in the room, anyways what's your name?" replied Ryohei. "It's K-kagome" kagome stuttered slightly in confusion. "Great, well I'm Ryohei and he's Ryuichi and we were wondering if we could possibly borrow your balcony for a few minutes" said Ryohei. Kagome tilted her head in utter confusion ". um. ya, ok" . "Thanks" said Ryuichi as he and Ryohei ran out onto the balcony with a bucket of water.  
  
Kagome could hear laughing & whispering coming from the balcony but couldn't make out a word of it. "OK" said Ryuichi as he positioned the bucket of water on the ledge of the balcony "as soon as we drop it run, and fast, ok?". Ryohei nodded in agreement as the two waited. Ryuichi laughed "ok, ok, here he comes, now on my count of 3 drop it!. one. two. THREE!" as soon as he hit three Ryuichi and Ryohei dumped the bucket of water over the balcony & it all landed right on top of Sesshoumaru drenching him from head to toe. "RUN!!" yelled Ryuichi as the two twins took off just like that. Kagome looked at the door and then sighed "something tells me I shouldn't have let them use my balcony".  
  
A few minutes later Saori appeared at the door . "Um Kagome, I just thought I'd tell you that dinner is being served in about 15 minutes, go ahead and pick out one of those kimono's on the wall, put it on, and join everyone in the dining hall ok?" said Saori merrily. Kagome smiled "no problem, I'll see you then Saori!". Saori nodded and then walked away. Kagome stood up and walked over to the wall of kimono's "hhhmm. I think I'll take. that one!" exclaimed Kagome as she began to put on a elegant kimono that was lavender with violet flower embroidery and was made of silk. When she had finished putting on the kimono Kagome looked in the vanity mirror and frowned slightly ~I wish father could see me now~ a lone tear trickled down Kagome's as she sighed and headed for the door. "Wait a second." said Kagome as she stopped outside her door "I don't know how to get to the dining hall!"  
  
~well isn't this just peachy, I'm in a huge house & I only have about 5 minutes to find the dining hall~ kagome though in frustration. "ok now, I guess I might as well not waste time" and with that Kagome began wondering down the halls searching for the dining hall. ~Locked, locked, locked, wait this one, no never mind it's locked too Urg what is it with all of these locked door, you'd think after trying so many of them that I would have found the dining hall by now, but noooooo they just all have to be locked! Why didn't I just stay in my room and NOT get myself lost?~. Kagome continued on walking deep in though when suddenly she walked straight into something solid. Kagome looked up at the figure she walked into & realized that she had just walked into Lord Inutiasho, she'd never met him before but she didn't need to have met him to know who he was, there wasn't a soul in the western lands who didn't know who he was.  
  
Kagome searched for the right words to say but instead they all just came out jumbled up"ohmygoshI'msosorryIwasn'twatchingwhereIwasgoingpleaseforgivemeohmygodIcan 'tbelieveIjustdidthat!". Inutiasho laughed "You're Kagome I presume?" . Kagome gulped and nodded her head". Inutaisho smiled warmheartedly "don't worry about a thing, assume you were searching for the dining hall, so if you'll just follow me I'll have us there in no time.". Kagome just nodded and followed Inutiasho. Soon they approached a bright room with a large wooden table in the center where Kagome could only guess sat Lord Inutiasho's family.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N- well I hope I didn't bore you guys too much, and once again I'm REALLY sorry about my previous chapter, my writing sux I know, but still I try. Anywho Thanx a bunch to all who reviewed I hope you enjoy my story so far (oh ya I forgot, FIVE whole people have added me to their favorite authors list *feels special* thanx a bunch! 


	4. The Magical Sandwich?

Chpt 4 

A/N- Heya, sorry about taking so long to update. What makes matters worse is that Right now I'm writing this chapter, but I've been grounded from the internet for two weeks from today, so ya, my parents have caused a two week delay also. Anywho I saw that I'm on the "Favorite Authors" list of 14 people O.O, wow…. That was unexpected . , so I decided to make my best effort to have this chapter be longer than all the other ones I've posted so far ^_^. Oh ya &, Inuyasha wont actually be playing much of a role in this fic until about chapter 5 or 6 (this is chpt 4) It's fun to keep ya'll in suspense ^0^. So um, yes, On with the fic!

**Disclaimer:** no… sadly… I do not own Inuyasha & co. ***cries***

~*~

Chprt4:The magical Sandwich? 

             As she entered the room Kagome was seated at the far end of the table, Sesshomaru at her right, and an empty seat to her left. "Well then" Inutaisho cut into Kagome's observations "Now that everyone is here we may begin our meal!".

It was aw inspiring … Kagome has heard that the wealthy always got the best kinds of food to eat, but this was amazing!

Before Kagome there was a table full of every delicious delicacy you could imagine! Stuffed fowl, honey baked ham, fried rice, warm bread, lush red apples, the best prepared and probably the most expensive sushi Kagome had ever seen, and so much more it was hard to describe!   

Kagome looked up and suddenly noticed something.

_No, maybe it's just me, but… one, two, three, four… hhmm perhaps I counted wrong. One, two, three, four. No, I'm quite sure, there are only four sons here! Odd how this "Inuyasha" guy never seems to be around, I suppose that's why there is an empty seat next to me._

Inutaisho noticed that Kagome was not eating, but rather, she was staring at the empty seat next to her. Mio also noticed this and turned to Kagome "Oh Kagome, that'd be where Inuyasha generally sits, but pay no mind to his absence dear, he tends not to be around during the new moon, no worries" Mio finished smiling warmly. Kagome nodded 

And began to eat.

           "So" started Keita "Kagome, tell us about yourself". Kagome froze and slowly looked up a bit nervous "well, um… I'm from the village of Shinata and I lived with me fath-" .

"no, no, no" Keita cut her off "We already know about that stuff, when I say tell us about yourself I mean like, your favorite color, place, things to do. You know, that kind of stuff".  "Oh" sighed Kagome blushing from embarrassment "Well, my favorite color would be Red, and um, well I like gardens a lot, uh… I enjoy reading, and most recently I've been trying out archery" Kagome replied awkwardly. 

 "OH!" gasped Mio clapping her hands together, "I used to practice archery myself, a very challenging skill it is! I wonder if my old bow and arrows are lying around this place somewhere. If you'd like Kagome, I can arrange for a bow and some arrows, and a few targets to be set up for you in the gardens tomorrow; would you like that?" . Kagome's mood suddenly became much brighter, maybe this situation wouldn't be so bad after all!

"I'd greatly appreciate that Lady Mio, that is, if it isn't too much trouble…"  Kagome replied trying her best not to giggle. "Ok, then tomorrow morning everything will be set up for you in the garden" exclaimed Mio enthusiastically. "Well then, that was a delicious dinner, suppose we all should be turning in now" said Inutaisho wiping his hands on a cloth and standing to leave "Saori, I don't believe miss Kagome has really had a chance to get to know her way around here yet, so would you please show her to her room?"  . "Yes sir" Saori replied leading Kagome to the hall. 

Soon Kagome was back in her rooms practically dying with anticipation. "Well you seem rather thrilled" Saori said as she watched Kagome practically flutter around her room".  "Uh, ya.. ehehe, It's just that I really enjoy archery and, well Lady Mio is having targets and everything set up for me. I mean sure, I practiced archery before, but it was nothing special, just pointed sticks, and bails of hay, not arrows and actual targets!" gasped Kagome excitedly. "Ok, I suppose I'll be letting you get your rest then, good bight Kagome" Saori smiled as she left closing the large doors behind her.

Kagome was busy being hung up on all this when suddenly her stomach began to rumble. "eh… I'm such a baka, in all of that excitement I didn't even touch my food!" Moaned Kagome. "Now what am I going to do!"  she said as she slapped her fore head.

"Wait a second… I think that I could probably find my way to the dining hall now, and where there is a dining hall a kitchen is bound to be close by right!" Kagome smiled knowingly. "So it's simple, be really quite, sneak down the hall, be really quite, make it to the dining area, be REALLY quite, get in the kitchen and grab a few munchies, be REALLY REALLY quite, and sneak back here unnoticed, it's a full proof plan!" Kagome whispered triumphantly as she was already half way down the dining hall, making her way towards where she hoped was the kitchen.

_  "Ok then…_ there _are five doors, and only one of them has to lead to the kitchen, I think. But which one….? Hhmmm, oh I know!  Eeeny,  Meeny, Miiny, Moe, catch a Baka by their toe, if they hollar hit them over the head with a your bow, Eeeny, Meeny, Miiny, Moe_!"

        "That one!" Kagome exclaimed pointing to the door farthest to the left. Quitely Kagome turned the door handle hoping for the best, and dreading the worst. As the door cracked open Kagome took a peak inside, and sure enough it was the kitchen! "Yes!" yelled Kagome triumphantly, and then she slapped her hands against her mouth at realization at the fact that she'd almost ruined it all with the yell.

      Precariously kagome stepped fully into the Kitchen and when she looked along one of the walls she saw.   "_No… urg I'm such a baka!"   _turned out… that all five doors led to the kitchen. Kagome just shrugged it off as she began her exploration of this Gigantic kitchen! "Ok then, no worries, just a really big kitchen full of food and really sharp cooking utensils, so long as I'm careful and I don't walk into any knives or what not I should be fin-  OW!" yelped Kagome as she walked into a cupboard . "Well so much for being careful  -_- " . Soon Kagome came to a stop in front of a large pantry "ah, finally I've found some rood!" she exclaimed pulling some items off the shelves. Kagome was bust making herself a sandwich when suddenly she heard a loud "Kuso!" coming from around the area where she'd run into the cupboards. "Damn cupboards!" Miroku muttered rubbing his head. "oh god!" Kagome panicked trying to figure out what to do. 

Acting quickly Kagome dropped and hid under the counter. Soon Kagome saw two feet walking towards the pantry. Sucking in some air Kagome held her breath hoping she wouldn't be found, but of coarse she didn't last long and ended up letting it out in a loud gasp. The footsteps stopped momentarily, and turned toward where Kagome was hiding. Kagome was about to die in fear that she'd be caught, but instead of the person bedding down and letting her know she'd been caught, they'd apparently shrugged her gasp off for a mouse scurrying around or something. Instead the feet stood right before her and soon the person spoke.

 "Hey look! A sandwich! All by it's lonesome with no body around…" Miroku stopped and looked around "well, it doesn't seem to belong to anybody, hello mister sandwich, would you mind if I ate you?" ,  "Ok I'll take your silence as a yes" and soon Miroku had the sandwich in a death grip (muahahahaha-ha-ha?). "Hey!" Kagome suddenly burst out loud "That's my sandwich, I'm the one who made it, so it's mine!" . Miroku blinked "Nuh-uh, I don't think so, according to what this sandwich tells me, I'm supposed to eat it!" he says smugly. "Wh-what!? Sandwiches don't talk!" Kagome spluttered angrily, her hunger really starting to get the best of her temper. "Ah but that is where you are wrong! You see, this is a *magical* Sandwich that can only be heard by us with the gift of *Sandwich hearing*" Miroku replied bringing the sandwich towards his mouth. Kagome was so hungry by now she forgot about thinking, and the next second her and Mioku were playing tug a war with the sandwich. With Kagome pulling one way, and Miroku pulling the other, the sandwich tore apart. "l-l-l-l-l-l-look what you did to my sandwich! You're a sandwich murderer!" Miroku pointedly accused. "what!? *your*  sandwich, no no no I don't think so, that was *my* sandwich!" . 

   Miroku folded his arms and stole a glance at the pantry door. Kagome glanced too. Now the two of them were both steeling glances at the door when suddenly both shot strait for it in hopes of finding a midnight snack. (Sound effects: boom, crash, arhg, ack, bang, tumble, spill, mess) Kagome frowned, "_Here I am, a girl with no family, living in a house full of demons, seeking a small snack, and ending up covered in flour and in the lap of some sandwich thieving guy".  _  "_Wait.. what's"  "_  thAAAATT!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelped leaping out of the young man's lap, He'd been groping her!  "H-Hentai!!" Kagome practically screeched in an enraged tone. Miroku rubbed the back of his head smiling guiltily "ehehe, it was an accident, I swear on the magic sandwich's grave!" . "M-magic sandwich! Drop that already ok? Besides what are you doing down here at this hour anyways?" Kagome asked as she inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm down.

     Miroku scratched his head  "well, you see, I… um.. well.. hey hold it a second, what are YOU doing down here at this time of night!?". Kagome froze "well you see I, it's just that, erm… Hey I asked first!" . Miroku thought for a second "Ok I have a plan, how about we both respond at the same time?". Kagome considered it "well.. I suppose so". "Ok then replied Miroku, on the count of four, ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!" . MIDNIGHT SNACK! They both replied in unison. "hehe well I guess we're both at fault then huh?" Kagome said sheepishly. "Hey, no harm no foul right, by the way, my name's Miroku, I'm the Gardener/Inu's best friend" said miroku smiling. "_who in the heck is *Inu*?"_ Kagome thought bewildered. "I'm Kagome, thee uh… new permanent guest person…?" Kagome responded unknowingly.  "Nice to meet you kagome!" miroku said shaking her hand, "I suppose we had better go before we get caught, nice meeting you though!" Said miroku, and with that he was off!

     It didn't take long for Kagome to make it back to her room, and as soon as she got there she curled up in her bed and was ready to let sleep take her when… her stomach rumbled. "_Arg! All of that and I STILL haven't had anything to eat! *sigh*, guess I'll have to wait it out until breakfast_" Kagome thought right before she let sleep claim her.

      The next morning Kagome woke to the bright sun shining in, a light breeze blowing through the soft purple curtains. She sat up in bed and stretched her arms out while yawning. Kagome stepped out of bed & walked to the wall of kimonos. "Hmmm… ah! This one is pretty!" Kagome chirped delightedly as she changed into a sky blue kimono with soft cloud designs covering it. Kagome poked her head outside her door and looked around. "Why is it that I can't ever seem to find anybody around when I need them?" Kagome sighed warily as she began to walk down the hall. "Oh, Kagome!" Saori called as she made her way over to Kagome. "Breakfast is already over, but if you'd like you may go to the kitchen an ask our cook Sango to fix you up something quick" Saori smiled. Kagome practically hugged Saori in joy "um, er, yes thank you, I'm starving!". Saori laughed, "Ok then, do you need to be shown to the kitchen?". Kagome swetdropped "ehehehe, um.. well I think I should be able to find it on my own.  *_especially since I attempted to raid it last night*" _Kagome smiled impishly as she headed towards the kitchen. Kagome stepped into the kitchen to see a Girl a little older than herself cleaning up some dishes. "uumm… excuse me…?" Kagome questioned quietly. Sango Stopped and turned around a soapy plate still in her hand "oh hello, is there something you need" Sango asked brightly. "well, I was kinda wondering… if there was anything I could possibly snag to eat?" Kagome said timidly. "Lets see, well all that's really left is a bit of sweetened rice, if that'd be ok" Sango said thoughtfully. "Oh yes! That would be just fine" Kagome chirped happily.

   Soon Kagome had finished her rice and was now wondering what she would do. "Wait, there's a garden some where around here!".  Kagome made her way through the manor hoping to find the exit to the gardens. "Ah, Kagome!" Mio waved as she caught sight of the girl. "The targets are set up for you to practice your archery in the gardens" Mio continued as she pulled Kagome towards an exit.

~*~

A/N- Ok peoples, *Sigh* I was going to write more than that in this chapter, but you see, I wrote the first half of this chapter yesterday, and the second half today, and well, Seems like I didn't have to wait my 2 weeks grounding from the internet to update after all, why, well because I got to go on just tonight to finish a research report for school, and I sorta snuck this into my research hehehe. So ya, after I update this I still wont have internet access again until the 20th, but hey who know, maybe by then I'll have another chapter done! I hope you guys liked this chapter!  Ja Ne!

                  ~AngelWingsbaka~

PPsssstttt… ya, you over there, the one with the mouse. See that "go" button, well, you know what, you guys are my muse(s), now what kind of muse would ya be if you didn't review  . . I need your CCC (comments, compliments, and criticizm) Review,, pweeaaseeee ***puppy dog eyes***

   
  


	5. The Puppy Dog that followed me home

Chpt:5 

**The puppydog that followed me home!**

A/N- Hi peoples, yes that's right, I'm finally updating again (it's a miracle I know) Thankyou my inspiration!!!!  OMG one of my fav Authors had me on THEIR favorite authors list  ***dies*** if you guys ahven't read any of "Ganko's" stuuf then you should! Also, as some may have noticed, when I have characters speaking, I tend to add smiley faces at the end of their dialogue sometime just to show the face I'm picturing them w/ at the moment (I can't help it  ^^; ) so if you see little things like  -_-   ^_^  ^-^  , ^0^;  O.O ect… well you get the point… I think… hmmm  o.o

~*~

      Kagome gasped in utter delight once her and Mio arrived in the garden. Kagome had always loved gardens ever since she was little, but had never had one of her own, so this was a real treat for her!

     "Wow, it's beautiful!" Kagome sighed happily as she looked around. There were tons of rose bushes, jasmine vines, sakura tree's, you name the type of flower on the type of plant and it was here! Large, ancient tree's created cool patches of shade here and there, and there was even a small stream running throughout the entire garden. This was by far the most amazing garden Kagome had ever laid eyes on. 

     "Over here" Mio said as she led Kagome to the side where a target was set up and several arrows were placed. "I'll leave you to your fun and see you later" Mio said with a short wave as she left. 

    "Wow, this is great" Kagome exclaimed as she grabbed the bow and drew an arrow from the pouch. Kagome positioned the arrow on the bow ready to aim, but before she did so she looked around to see if any one was watching. _" Kami I hope no one is watching. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love practicing archery but I never said I was any good at it, yet…" ._

Kagome took one more glance around, and when she was sure no one was near by she aimed the arrow at the bulls eye of the target and released the arrow. 

The arrow was air born! For about five seconds… "Ok, the next one will do better, I'm sure" Kagome positioned and released another arrow this time having it shot striaght into the ground. "No!" Kagome pulled out another arrow and another arrow, both failing to travel more than a couple of feet. 

      "Ok, this one will make it or my name isn't Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome said through gritted teeth as she released it. But instead of going toward the target, the arrow swerved to the left…

~*~

      Keita Walked through the halls aimlessly in an attempt to find a cure to his boredom when he noticed his mother entering the manor from the garden doors. "Hey ma, what-cha up to?" Keita asked bleakly. Mio turned toward Keita and smiled "I was just showing Kagome to the archery targets, now I'm sorry but I have things to attend to, see you later sweet heart". Keita sighed in annoyance to the **sweet heart** part but then smiled covertly. "New girl's in the gardens practicing archery ay? Well, it least it'll entertain me for a little while…"  Keita said as he walked to the door. 

    When he got outside he saw  a vert flustered looking Kagome and heard her say "Ok, this one will make it or my name isn't Kagome Higurashi!" as she sent the arrow soaring. It was doing great except for one itsy butsy facter, it apparently wasn't aimed to well, and instead of going toward the target it was headed left, straight for Keita!

      "Holy shouple berry! Hey, watch out!" Kagome yelled as the arrow wizzed toward Keita_._ Keita saw the arrow and dodged it with ease then turned to Kagome with an amused look on his face. "so then…" Keita's smirk grew larger "what is your name then?".

     Kagome looked at him dumfounded as to what he meant for a moment before remembering what she had said. "Well um, my name is still actually Kagome, I was just saying that" Kagome said meekly. Keita walked over to Kagome his hands folded behind his back. "You know, you'd probably be a bit more successful if you aimed the arrow by lining the tip of it up with the target, and you should aim higher than you are because the arrow loses height over the distance it travels" he said knowingly. 

      Kagome was really beginning  to dislike this guy, sure he was only technically helping her, but if anything it seemed to Kagome that he was being all to smug about pointing out her mistakes. Kagome looked at Keita and pulled on her best (fake) smile she could "thanks for the advice" she said turning back to practicing her archery and hoping he'd leave. But much to her dismay he continued to linger about and watch her.

       Kagome's eye twitched in annoyance as she pulled the quiver of her bow back once again this time purposely aiming away from the target. She let the arrow fly as it soared sideways and hit the ground inches from Keita's feet. Keita's eyes narrowed angrily "why you-" .

       "Hey! Kakoke!" Ryuichi  called cutting of Keita as him and Ryohei walked over. "It's KAGOME not Kakoke!" Ryohei scolded nudging Ryuichi in the side. "Eh? Oh sorry about that" Ryuichi said sheepishly. "Um, hi?" Kagome replied confused. "Oh ya the reson why were here bothering you" Ryohei laughed rubbing the back of his head. "Well, it seems ma really like you, I mean REALLY, she's been going around all morning making sure anything and everything would be to your liking, and anyways she knew that you like gardens and nature and stuff, so she wanted us to tell you that there's a trail right out side the manor grounds that's all… pretty? And that you might like it?" Ryohei shrugged.

        Keita was still glaring daggers at Kagome, no doubt he was going to go off on her as soon as Ryuichi and Ryohei left. _"Ok, think Kagome, what to do to avoid getting sculded for aiming an arrow at the Lords second eldest son. Hmmm… oh I know!"._ "Wow that sounds great, would you point me in the direction of the trail" Kagome asked suddenly. 

       "Uh, sure…" Ryohei replied pointing to Kagomes right. "Ok thanks" Kagomes said as she hurried away. "That was weird, wonder why she was in such a rush?" Ryuichi stated looking off into the direction Kagome went. "Eh, it was probably because Keita scared her off" Ryohei replied teasingly as Keita stormed off.

~*~

     "Ah glad I got away from him" Kagome sighed as she made her way down the path. "_Hhhmmm, Lady Mio was right, this path is pretty nice!" _Kagome thought as she continued on her way. Soon she came to a stop near a Large tree with lots of shade. 

        Kagome yawned and sat down at the base of the tree. "_for some reason this tree just screams comfort, and I am a little worn out_" Kagome sighed looking up through the leaves as the warm sun washed down on her, powder like clouds floating above head. "I suppose just one little nap wouldn't hurt any" Kagome Yawned as she drifted of to sleep.

      "Girl…. Hey girl get up!" Came a gruffy voice as Kagome slowly peeked into consciousness. "hehe, finally awake ey?"  Said a rough looking man as Kagome was now fully awake and fully aware that her hands were binded. _"Aw great, I go to slepp for just a few minutes and already some one's screwing up my life!" _ Kagome thought bitterly. "Yer a pritty one ya know, ya ought to catch a good price" The man stated with poor grammar as he grabbed Kagome roughly by the arm. "Price!?" Kagome questioned uncertainly. "Ya, I know plenty o' slave traders  that'll pay a pretty price for a pretty girl" he replied happily thinking of how much money he'd make of  Kagome.

   Kagome's eyes widened, first in fear, then in anger. "There is NO way that your going to sell me to some filthy slave trader to be their play thing!" Kagome yelled as she tried to pull away from the man's grip. "no no no no no, I don't think so, yer commin with me, got it!" The man replied his grip tightening on Kagome's arm. "Let me go NOW!" Kagome yelled pulling away with all her might, but to no avail.

      "Let go of her" Came the calm voice of some one to the right of Kagome and the gruffy looking man. "Hah! And who are you to make me!" The man replied pulling Kagome closer towards him. The stranger smirked and looked up (I was SO tempted to leave it here, but then I remembered the title of this chapter  v_v ) "Feh, I'm Inuyasha, not that you really needed to know that since you'll be dead soon" Inuyasha smirked flexing his claws.

    The man who had Kagome hesitated for a moment.  _I found her first, and Lord Oshima will not be happy if I come back empty handed, but what can I do? That guy's a frikkin hanyou for Christ sakes and I'm only a human! No way am I dying tonight! _"Fine then take her!" The man yelled as he shoved Kagome on the ground on Inuyasha and took off on his horse. 

Kagome landed on Inuyasha with a stumbling crash. "Stupid jerk trying to kidnap me, then throws me!" Kagome mumbled as she brushed the dirt off of herself.  "EEHHHEEEMMM!!!!!!" Inuyasha inquired as he motioned for Kagome to get off of him.  Kagome blinked obviously not catching the hint "uh, ya?" . "Would ya get off me!" Inuyasha said annoyance apparent in his voice. 

"Oh sorry" Kagome said quikly jumping out of Inuyasha's lap. "Um well, thanks for helping me" Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he brushed himself of.  "Feh!" was his only response as he continued to brush of the dirt.  "Feh!? Well you could itleast say *your Welcome* you know!" .

Inuyasha looked at Kagome like she was insane  "let me get this strait, I just saved your ass and your getting mad at me for saving you!? You're stupider than I thought!" .

Kagome couldn't believe her ear, had he just called her Stupid!!!

"I am NOT in any way stupid!" Kagome said angrily. "Chh, yes you are!" Inuyasha retorted. "Oh really, then prove it! How is it that you came up with the conclusion that I'm stupid?" Kagome shot back.

Inuyasha grinned, he was going to get her good "Well I don't know, lets start off with the fact that you were STUPID enough to go out into the woods alone, and oh I know, how you were STUPID enough to let your guard down and fall asleep in the woods" . Kagome stared at him bleakly "are you saying I'm stupid because I went out into the woods? That's ridiculous!".  "Oh yes and that" Inuyasha continued "You are STUPID not to know that the woods aren't exactly safe in this Era that we live in, you were STUPID enough to let that weird fat looking guy capture you, you were so STUPID that you didn't consider calling for help, you were so STUPID that you didn't think that the normal thing to do when your thrown on somebody is to GET OFF OF THEM, and oh yes, you were stupid enough to ask me how  STUPID you were! So ya, basically you are pretty damn STUPID, here let me spell it out for you  S-T-O-O-P-E-D!" Inuyasha smirked at his little victory.

    Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and for a second she almost pitied him "Um, Inuyasha" _or itleast, I'm pretty sure that's what he told the other guy his name was. _"What!? Did I forget to mention one of the ways as to how you are stupid?" Inuyasha remarked as he made an invisible check in the air _"me 9, weird chick zeeeeero" . _"Well you see Inuyasha… you spelled stupid wrong. It's not S-T-O-O-P-E-D, it's S-T-U-P-I-D"

   Inuyasha twitched for a moment "So who are you anyways wench?". Kagome stared at him for a second knowing that he was avoiding the fact that he spelled stupid wrong, but decided to get on his case about it later "I'm Kagome" .  Inuyasha faltered _"where have I heard that name befor- Oh my Kami! That's the name of the girl mom said was staying with us! Shit!" _  "Feh, that's a stupid name, anyways we better hed back now" . 

  Kagome was REALLY starting to get sick of the "stupid" nonsence "Ya that's a good Idea. So, back to the fact that you spelled stupid wrong" Kagome said as she started heading eastward.  "Yo stupid" Inuyasha called walking in the opposite direction "The manor is is to the west not the east. You know, lord of the *Western* lands, lives in the *west*" Inuysha laughed as he added another invisible check in the air _"me 10, Kagoem… well I guess she does have 1 now  -_- "._

Kagome turned in the right direction and ran to catch up with Inuyasha  "_I'm going to get him back for this, just wait! I'm sure Ryuichi and Ryohei would have no objection to helping her! ^_^"_

    Kagome managed to catch up and now was walking next to Inuyasha. "So,stupid, finally caught up with me did ya?" Inuyasha smirked adding yet another invisible point to his side. "Would you stop with the stupid!? My name is Kagome leanr it, know it, use ok!" Kagome fumed glaring daggers at him. "And if I don't?" Inuyasha dared happily. "If you don't, then I'll just have to give you a nick name too" Kagome replied knowingly. "Feh, like you could find a *nick name* that would actually bug me, you are too stupid".

Kagome grinned evily "Ok then, whatever you say. Well we're here" Kagome said as she walked up to the door "See you tomorrow `**PuppyDog**` . Inuyasha stopped in his tracks "P-puppyDog!?" his ear began to twitch "I just now finally got mom to stop calling me that, and now Stupid (AKA  Kagome) is calling me it!" that's ok… I'll get Ryuichi and Ryohei to help me get back at her!

~*~

A/N- YAAAY!!!!!!!!!  That's right, I finally brought Inuyasha into the story. But do you know how tempted I was to make it sesshy find Kagome in the woods and save her, just so I could make you guys wait EVEN longer for Inuyasha?!!!!! It was SOOOOOOOOOOOO tempting, but I figured that since I've taken so long to update, that I'd be nice.

                            ~AngelWingsBaka~

Hi my Muses, Reviews are where my inspiration come from! My inspiration to finally finish this chappy came from  **Mucomi9** even though their review was actually for "The Chibi Era" (which I will also be updating soon) and I was inspired to finish this chappy (weird huh!?  o.O )  any who, Review please, your CCC (comments. Compliments, and criticism is greatly appreciated!  Ja ne! 


	6. Play Day!

The Fifth Son 

A/N-Yesh, I'm updating!!! *W0ot!!!* Gomen for taking so long to update guys, I've been really busy lately . anyways, I'm not going to waste your time any longer, on w/ the fic! ^-^ 

Chapter key Italics are dreams~ Bold Italics are memories 

KoInu=puppy

Gomen=sorry

-kun=shows respect

Ja ne- see ya (goodbye)__

~*~

Chpt6: Play Day! 

           _Kagome smiled cheerfully as she helped her father finish up the last sword that had been ordered. "Good job Kagome, thanks for the help ^-^" said Mr.Higurashi as he wrapped the sword. "No problem dad" Kagome said as she exited the hut. "Ohio, Kagome!" came the words of a young man with brown hair as kagome stepped outside. "And what a wonderful morning it is Houjo-kun" Kagome replied warmly. "Hia, um, Kagome.. I..I was just.. I was just wondering if-" "Kagome nee-san!!!!!!!!" called a small village girl cutting houjo off. "Why hello Mutsumi, and how are you today" Kagome said as she hugged the small girl back "Kagome nee-san, come play with us!" Mutsumi said excitedly pulling Kagome's hand. Soon kagome and several of the village children were rolling in the soft grass. Finally kagome came to a stop at the bottom of a grassy hill holding her stomach while giggling when she felt some one poke her…and then they poked her again and again… Kagome looked around, and then spotted some kind of, monkey poking her??? _

_~*~_

"Stop poking me you monkey!!!" Kagome yelled as she sat up in bed, now awake. Inuyasha's eye twitched "M-monkey??!!! I AM NOT A MONKEY!!!!!!!". "Naw, I must have been talking in my sleep" Kagome said waving her hand in dismissal.

     "Great, not only are you stupid, but you dream about monkeys too!" Inuyasha said smirking."Anyways, I just came to tell you that you missed breakfast because you're so lazy and stupid" Inuyasha said a glint of mischief in his eyes. 

             Then they were both quite and just stayed there in an awkward silence for what seemed like hours, but was really just a few seconds…. Kagome put a finger to her chin, tilted her head, and squinted her eyes a bit. Inuyasha looked around him and then looked at Kagome again "what is it?"he asked. Kagome rubbed her chin a little "Oh nothing, I was just thinking, if you look close enough, you do actually kinda look like a monkey". Inuyasha clenched his fists and gritted his teeth "Damn you mom" he muttered under his breath as he exited the room hastily.

~*~

**_     "Inuyasha! I heard you calling Kagome stupid!" Lady Mio said angrily. "Ya, but mom, she was calling my KoInu!!! " . "Oooooooooh, I remember when I gave you that nickname! It was so kawaii! Wonder why I stopped calling you that" Lady Mio said rubbing her chin. "Now listen up KoInu" "MOM!!". "Don't interrupt me while I'm speaking young man! Now back to what I was saying, you need to be polite towards Ms Kagome, make you a deal, you be nice, I wont call you KoINu, ok?". Inuyasha sighed in defeat "fine mom"…_**

****

~*~

      Kagome slipped on a Yukata and headed for the kitchen. "I think some fruit would be good for breakfast today" Kagome said as she opened the kitchen door. 

      "Aaaaaaaahhhhh" came miroku's loud cry as he flew through the air and strait into Kagome. "Ay, Kagome, Arigatou for breaking my fall" Miroku said. "Baka! I tell you time and time again, STOP GROPING ME OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!!!" Sango said angrily while glaring at miroku.

     Kagome just sat there trying to push miroku off of her '_I'm going to suffocate! He's a lot heavier than he looks!'_ Kagome though wearily. Sango stopped yelling at miroku the second she noticed that Kagome was still pinned to the floor by miroku's fat but "Miroku! Get off of Kagome you lecher!" Sango scolded as she pushed Miroku off of Kagome and bent over to give kagome a hand.

     Miroku smiled naughtily as he watched Sango bend over to help kagome up. ***WAAAM*** Sango dusted off her hands as she finished helping Kagome up "Come on Kagome, lets get you some breakfast" Sango said as she and Kagome walked away leaving a slapped and unconscious miroku behind….

~*~

        "Swo, dat miokoo guy, wach is stowy" Kagome said while in the process of eating her fruit. Sango rolled her eyes "It'd be a lot more easy to understand what you are saying, if your mouth wasn't full. "Aw, gwomen" Kagome responded before swallowing. "eh, Gomen" Kagome said embarrassedly "What I said is, that miroku guy, what's his story?" Kagome said pronouncing it all with clarity this time.

         "Well, he is a perverted lecher who can't be trusted with his wandering hands. He has a terrible personality, and he's so ugly" Sango paused, and then continued on dreamily "so ugly, with his stark black hair, and those deep blue eyes…". Kagome stared at Sango a spark in her eyes.

       "sooooooo, since you dislike him so, you wouldn't mind if I went after him would ya?" Kagome said earnestly. Sango practically choked on the water she was drinking "y-you, go after him!!!?". Kagome nodded.

      Sango thought frantically "Well, um um, well you see.. you shouldn't, because, um, because he's, he's uh, he's not good enough for you, and um…". Kagome practically died from trying to hold in her laugh, but finally managed to suppress is "so Sango, you are saying that I shouldn't go after him… because you like him?".

       Sango's eyes seemed to grow to the size of plates right then "How do you know!!!?" she asked frantically. Kagome laughed a little "It's only as obvious as the blush on your face Sango, I think it's kinda sweet".

       "Don't tell anyone!" Sango said making Kagome promise to not say a word. "Not a word" Kagome said making the gesture to lock her lips and throw away the key. Sango sighed relieved  "ok then, well I've got to get back to cooking and whatnot, see you later, Kagome". "Ja Ne sango" Kagome said as she hopped of the counter she was sitting on and headed outside the kitchen.

~*~

       Kagome walked out into the gardens, the warm sun washing over her face. She didn't know why, but for some reason she was drawn to this particular part of Inutaisho's home.

       "Hey, Kakoke!" Ryuichi called out as him and his twin Ryohei where jogging over to Kagome. "It's Kagome remember!?" Ryohei said exasperatedly. "Uh, hey guys, whats up?" Kagome said smiling. 

     Ryuichi started "well you see Kakoke" "Kagome!" Ryohei said elbowing ryuichi. "Um ya, Ka-go-me" Ryuichi said pronouncing each syllable. "Anyways" Ryuichi continued "We were wanting to play capture the lunch but we are short one player and we were kinda hoping you'd play. "Capture the lunch?" Kagome asked quirking her head to the side. 

       "Well ya" Ryohei said "It's basically the same thing as capture the flag, except, instead of the other teams flag you have to capture the other teams lunch". "Uh-huh, well sure, I suppose I'll play" Kagome said cheerily.

"Feh" Suddenly Inuyasha came up behind them "I doubt she'll be able to win" He said smirking arrogantly. "We'll see" Said Ryohei "Anyways, Sesshoumaru, Keita, and me will be on a team. And Inuyasha, Kagome, and Ryuichi will be on a team" Ryohei finished.

      "Ok then lets get this started!" Ryuichi said as each team headed to their side of the garden. "Here's the plan, Ryuichi I want you to just run out there on their side like there's no tomorrow, and while you are distracting them I'll get their lunch.. oh, and kagome, you just stay back here, and guard our lunch or something" Inuyasha said waving his hand at her.

     Ryuichi looked at Inuyasha "But hey, I wanted to be the one who guards the lunch!" He huffed. "That's fine then, you guard the lunch, and I'll help get the other teams lunch, ok Ryuichi?" Kagome said smirking at Inuyasha. "Sounds like a plan to me!" Ryuichi said as he plopped down next to their team's lunch.

    "Dear Kami now we really are going to lose" Inuyasha muttered under his breath. "Hey, you guys ready?" Keita called out from the other side of the garden. "Ya we're ready" Inuyasha yelled back. "Ok, GO!" Keita yelled as both teams took off.

      Kagome ran, and soon enough she was on the other team's side "Ok, If I just duck behind a rose bush here, and crawl under a couple of leaves there, I should be fine" Kagome mumbled to herself. "Fat chance" Inuyasha said as he came up along her. "You're going to get caught easily with all of that talking to yourself". "Just shut up." Kagome replied. 

     The she looked around cautiously "Ok good, no one around" She said quietly as she suddenly shot up and started racing for the other team's lunch. "Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha said as he was soon behind her "I'm going to win the game for our team, not you!" He said swiftly. 

   "Well I think that you're both going to lose" Said Sesshoumaru as he suddenly swung out and barley missed Inuyasha by an inch. "Crud" Kagome muttered "better pick up the pace". "You're not going to get it first kagome!" Inuyasha called as he got out of Sesshoumaru's reach and caught up with Kagome.

   They were now both running side by side the apposing teams lunch just 10 feet away from them. "_come on, just a little faster" _Kagome thought pushing herself as hard as she could. "_Almost there, that victory is mine!" _Inuyasha though eagerly.

    7 feet away, 5 feet away, 3 feet away "GOT YA!!!" Keita yelled as he jumped out in front of the lunch and tagged them both. "I was so, close…" Kagome said catching her breath. "Damn you, I was going to win!" Inuyasha said angrily.

      "Hey guys!" Ryuichi waved from the other side of the garden where he and Ryohei sat eating the lunches.  Kagome turned and lifted the cloth that should have been covering the other team's lunch, and found a rock instead. 

   Sesshoumaru, Keita, Inuyasha, and Kagome just stood there for a moment jaws hanging. "Why you little vermins!" Inuyasha yelled "The whole time we were playing the game, the both of you plotted against your own teams, just so you could eat OUR

 Lunch!"

       "It's not our faults" Ryuichi said. "Ya, if you hadn't been so focused on beating Kagome, YOUR OWN TEAM MATE, you might have noticed us eating the food sooner" Ryohei said in a matter of factly way. 

  Inuyasha balled up his fists, then flexed his claw "I'll kill them!" Inuyasha yelled as he stampeded towards the twins. "Oh crap!" Ryohei said as both he and ryuichi grabbed all of the food and made a run for it.

     "Morons" Sesshoumaru simply stated. "How truly pathetic" Keita said boredly. "You get back here!" Inuyasha yelled as he and the twins zoomed past Sesshoumaru, Keita, and Kagome. "How long do you think they keep running" Kagome asked. 

      "Probably a long while still" Sesshoumaru replied yawning. "Yes, we might as well head in and grab something to eat from the kitchen while Inuyasha and twins play 'ring around the rosy'" Keita said as the three walked off to the manor, leaving Ryuichi and Ryohei still running away from Inuyasha like headless chickens.

~*~

    Inuyasha walked in tiredly from chasing the twins. "Crazy bakas" he muttered as he entered the dining area where he found Kagome. "Stuffing your face eh?" Inuyasha remarked sitting down across from her. "Kagome looked up half way through a bite of her turkey sandwich. She swallowed "Yes, yes I am, deal with it KoInu"  She said promptly before taking another bite.

     "Feh" Inuyasha muttered before leaning on the table boredly. There they sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Kagome finished eating and sighed. The she stood up, walked around the table and sat down next to Inuyasha staring him hard in the eye.

     Inuyasha swetdropped and looked around himself nervously "_why is she staring at me like that, scary .;;;" _He though gulping. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said abruptly. "Uh, y-yes kagome?" Inuyasha replied worriedly. "Truce!" Kagome said happily.

   Inuyasha fell. "_All that freaking me out and all she said was truce, I thought she was going to try and beat me up or something"_ Inuyasha though wearily. "Truce?" he asked quirking an eyebrow. "Yes, we obviously didn't start out on good terms, and it's been a competition since then, so I'm offering you a truce" Kagome finished.

   "Eh? Well, I, I guess so" Inuyasha said as he held out his hand for her to shake finalizing it. But what she did was completely unexpected, and was definitely not a hand shake. Instead she hugged him! It may have only lasted a few brief seconds, but like some say, An instant is forever…

       _"She, she's hugging me… and, it's not as terrible as I thought it'd be! It's actually kind of nice, she's got this warm, and inviting feeling to her"_ Inuyasha thought feeling his cheeks heat up.

    "Well then, I'm going off to rest a little now" Kagome said as she stood up and straightened out her Yukata. "Ja ne Inuyasha-kun" Kagome said with a short wave as she left.

Inuyasha just sat there in stunned silence… In a total of 3 minutes, Kagome had made a truce with him, hugged him, made him blush profoundly, AND added 'kun' to his name. Something told Inuyasha that it was going to a lot better being Kagome's friend rather than her enemy, much better. It's true what they say, when Kagome hugged him, that instant did last forever, but for some reason Inuyasha felt himself thinking forever just wasn't long enough…

~*~

A/N- I ish SO very sorry that it took me forever to update this story guys!!! Thing was, as I said before I've been busy. And the other reason is that I had major writers block, I wasn't sure where I had this story going, and it was all just very bothersome. But, now I DO know where this story is going, and because I took so long to update (gomen ;_; ) I'm giving you guys the titles of the next 2 chapters (Note:I don't have them written yet, but I know what they're about"

Chpt7:Getting to know you Chpt8:shadows 

Hehehe, try and see if you can figure out the meaning of those chapter names. I mean, well ya what chapter 7 is going to be about is kinda obvious, but what about chpt 8? ^-^

Also, you know how on Microsoft word there is the spell check, well the spell check said I spelled a few things wrong, and I just thought I'd share what they where, and what the suggestions for the correct spelling would be that Microsoft word gave me XD

Word I apparently spelled wrong             Microsoft words idea of how it should be spelt 

Ryuichi                                                     Ruche

Kagome                                                    Caromed

Houjo                                                        HooDoo

Mutsumi                                                   Museum

Miroku                                                      Marko

Sango                                                        Sago

Inuyasha                                                   Natasha

Sesshoumaru                                            (no spelling suggestions)

I found all of that rather funny ^0^; .It seams the only Japanese name Microsoft word didn't say I spelt wrong was Keitas. 

he one who adds smileys to fit the character's emotions in her story  ^o^,

                                                                                                               ~AngelWingsbaka~

My inspiration for this chap was **Elven Dragonlord** One of my fav reviewer ever!!!! ^_____^

Your CCC (comments, compliments, and criticism) is greatly appreciated! 


	7. Getting to know you

The 5th son

A/N-Another update! Yay! 

(Side note: if anyone noticed, a couple of my chaps are missing disclaimers (due to the fact that I was forgetful .;;;) So to make it clear, the disclaimer on the first chapter of this story applies for all of the chapters ^-^)

Chapter key: 

Italics=dream 

~*~

Chpt7: Getting to know you  

            _A five year old Inuyasha walked in the manor's courtyard looking around curiously as people talked and enjoyed themselves. He was searching for his dad so he could show him the frog he had caught. But the more time that past, the harder it became to find his father…_

_      Not to mention that every once in a while some of the people in the crowd would glare at him maliciously, or scowl at him. Hanyou, mutt, vile blood… All names he'd hear them call him, yet he never understood why._

_    Then the scenery changed, and now an 11 year old Inuyasha walked through a village place carrying a sac that held his belongings, he had run away from home. _

_      As he continued walking he got the same malicious glares, scowls, the same horrible words. Hanyou, mutt, vile blood… But by now Inuyasha completely understood. These people were cruel, and unwelcoming to anyone who was different from them even in the slightest…But it didn't take long for Inuyasha's father to find him and bring him back home anyways._

_     And again the scenery changed, now he was in present time, at home. And in a line stood the people he knew. And all in a row they spoke… Miroku "mutt",  Sango "vile blood", Keita "Hanyou",  Ryuichi and Ryohei "loser", Sesshoumaru "Weakling", his mother "disappointment", his father "disgrace"._

_    Inuyasha stood, his head hung low, his bangs covering his eyes "That really is who I am isn't it? A mutt, My blood is vile, I'm just a hanyou, a loser, a weakling, a disappointment to my mother, and" he paused and cringed "A disgrace to my father…"_

_       Inuyasha balled his fists tears threatening to spill from his eyes "That's all I am, just a huge mistake!" he yelled refusing to let the tears slip out._

_       But then a gentle hand cupped his cheek and brought it up. And there was Kagome, the only one who hadn't said anything yet… and as she opened her mouth, to the speak the word she'd use to describe him Inuyasha tensed up and waited for the cruel words to spill out._

_    "Angel" was the one, simple word she spoke. Inuyasha turned and looked into her eyes, such inviting and caring eyes… "But-" Inuyasha was interrupted as Kagome put a finger to his lips. _

_      "No Inuyasha, no buts, ands or ifs. You are not a mutt you are unique, your blood is not vile its as pure as mine or anyone else's, you are as strong as the mountains, and a winner always. You are not a disappointment but instead a great person to have around, you do not bring disgrace to anyone, only oceans of pride and honor. And lastly, a Hanyou… Yes, you are a Hanyou, but that is not a bad thing. It is something you should be proud of and take joy in being. You are who you are, and who you are is perfect. And so the way I'd describe you as, is as an angel~"_

~*~

      Slowly Inuyasha woke up as the warm sun fluttered in through the curtains and caressed his room. "woh" Inuyasha muttered as he sat up in bed. "That dream… and, Kagome was in it…". Inuyasha sat and thought for a moment "Weird, I wonder if Kagome had the same dream".

    And right about then came the urgent knocking at the door. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha are you awake!?" came Kagome's voice from the other side. Inuyasha blinked "maybe we DID have the same dream!" Inuyasha thought "Come on in" he called.

   Kagome quickly came in the room shut the door and ran to Inuyasha. "I just had the most interesting dream!" she said excitedly. "Really? Me too!" Inuyasha replied earnestly.

     "Ya, it was weird. In my dream, there I was standing in a row with all the people around here" Kagome paused. "Keep going!" Inuyasha urged. Kagome nodded "And then, everyone sprouted wings and turned into Angels! That is, every one except for you.". 

    Inuyasha tilted his head "maybe the her seeing angels connects with her calling me an Angel in my dream?" He though. "What did I turn into?" he asked curiously. "And THAT'S the weird part!!" Kagome practically yelled. "Why, you turned into a monkey and started poking me!" Kagome finished laughing.

         Inuyasha sat there staring at Kagome "A monkey that was poking you?" he asked. "y-y-y-yes" Kagome managed to giggle out. "So much for the 'connected dreams' theory" Inuyasha though rolling his eyes. "Wait monkey? I thought we made a truce last night" Inuyasha said accusingly.

    Kagome stopped laughing "We do have a truce." She said. "Then why did you call me a monkey again!" Inuyasha said pointing a finger at her. She blinked "I can't help what I dream Inuyasha. Besides dreams are sent to you by the gods. If you ask me, every dream has a special and specific meaning to it." Kagome finished. "Feh, whatever" Inuyasha huffed crossing his arms.

      "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked eyeing him. "Ya?" Inuyasha replied turning to look at her. "Can, can I please rub your ears?" Kagome replied eyeing his ears now. "Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow "no you can not rub my ears!" He said fehing and turning away from her.

       Kagome put on the best 'puppy dog' eyes she could manage "pweeeaaassseee Inuwashaaaaa!!!!!!" Inuyasha turned his head again to see Kagome giving him the worst imitation of puppy dog eyes he had ever seen "no." He said bluntly turning his head again "besides those were terrible puppy dog eyes" He finished.

      "This calls for desperate measures then!" Kagome said as she pounced on Inuyasha reaching for his ear. "hey, erg.. get… ack… get off" Inuyasha splurged out trying to get Kagome off of him. "I just want to touch them" Kagome said. 

    Right around the part where Kagome said 'I just want to touch them' Keita walked in… "Oh, sorry… didn't mean to interrupt you two". Kagome and Inuyasha both looked up, Inuyasha having his hands on Kagome's waist (when he was trying to push her away) and Kagome with both of her hands fisted in Inuyasha's shirt (so that he couldn't push her away).

   "This is NOT what it looks like" Inuyasha said as both he and Kagome pushed away from each other. "Oh, I know you two weren't doing anything, Kagome's not that stupid" Keita remarked smirking. "And what is that supposed to mean!?" Kagome said standing up " By saying 'that stupid' are you implying that I'm stupid in the first place!!?".

    Inuyasha looked and secretly smiled, he had planned on coming up with his own come back, but Kagome's was much better. "I, well… it's not that your… I meant to… That's not even why I came here!" Keita said avoiding eye contact with Kagome.

   "What I came here for, is me, Ryuichi, Ryohei, were going to play hide and go seek, and we wanted to know if either of you wanted to play." Keita said looking at Inuyasha. "what about Sessoumaru?" Kagome asked." 

   "He's the oldest, so he's also next in line to be the western lord, so he spends a lot of time with dad learning and stuff" Keita shrugged. "Ya, I'll play" Inuyasha said getting up. "count me in also!" Kagome said cheerfully as she walked out of the room so Inuyasha could get changed.

~*~

     "Ok, here are the rules" Keita said as everyone stood in the main entrance hall. "the manor is huge enough, so no one is allowed to hide out side. Bedrooms are off limits to ensure other's privacy, and who ever is it has to give every one a 100 second head start to hide." Keita finished.

       "So, who's it then?" Ryuichi asked. "you are" Inuyasha said. "I am? But, but why me!?" Ryuichi asked in dismay. "Because you were the first one to ask who's it, that's why" Inuyasha said smirking. "sounds good to me" said Ryohei. "Lets get this started then" Kagome said clapping her hands together.

     "Ok, I'm starting, now!" Ryuichi said as he began counting. Everyone took off in different directions all at once. '13, 14, 15'. Kagome looked around wearily and then spotted some long curtains hanging from a window. As she lifted a curtain to hide behind it she found Ryohei. "sorry, I was here first" he said as Kagome set the curtain back down.

        '36, 37, 38'  "ah he's getting higher" Kagome thought as she continued looking for a hiding place. Then she saw a small opening behind a book case. She ran over there and as soon as she was about to squeeze back there and hide Keita poked his head out and shook it. "Ack, not again!" Kagome thought as she took off again.

  '87,88,89' "Only ten seconds left!" Kagome thought as she looked around for a hiding spot, and hiding spot, anywhere! That's when she spotted a closet "Perfect!" she thought as she ran for it. '95,96,97' Kagome slung the closet door open, and closed it behind her as she threw herself in. "100, ready or not here I come!" Ryuichi called out as he set forth to find everyone.

     Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow as she caught her breath. "That was a close call" she said out loud as she felt something kinda soft under her. "Mrph, get…off me… uhg" came the muffled voice of Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized she was on Inuyasha, and then quickly she got off him.

   "Dear god woman watch where you through yourself" Inuyasha said inhaling some much needed air. "Eh, sorry .;;;" Kagome said nonchalantly. Inuyasha finally got some air and then looked at Kagome "why are you in my hiding place?" he questioned.

     "Well, you see, at first I found a great hiding place, but then Ryohei was in it, and then I found another good hiding place, but Keita was in it, and I only had ten seconds, and this closet looked to promising, and, and, it's not my fault you're all so fast and you guys beat me to every hiding place!" Kagome finished. 

   Inuyasha stared at her in amazement, through that entire jabber of her's she did not take a breath of air, she said it all in one single breath…  "Meh, it's ok I guess" Inuyasha said putting his arms behind his head and leaning against the wall. Kagome blinked a few times and they both just sat there silently for a while.

   "Inuyasha, really is nicer than he makes himself out to be… He's always got this tough guy mask on, but I bet, that on the inside he's really sweet" Kagome though tilting her head a bit. Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome staring at him "Why is she staring at me?"  he thought to himself as she shifted uncomfortably.

   And they continued to sit in silence a while longer. But then Kagome finally spoke up "Can we talk or something?" she asked. "Why?" Inuyasha asked raising and eye brow. "Well because it's way too quite, and silence makes me kind edgy, I just don't like it" Kagome replied shifting in her cramped position a little.

  "Sure I guess" Inuyasha answered back "what do you want to talk about?". Kagome put a finger to her chin and thought about it. "Well, while we're waiting for Ryuichi to find us how about we play a little game?" Kagome suggested. "A game? What kind of game?" Inuyasha questioned curiously.

~*~

      Meanwhile outside the closet Ryuichi continued on his search. "Aha! Caught you!" he yelled as he swung open the pantry door in the kitchen. Miroku turned his mouth stuffed with sugar rice balls "Ack I am so sorry, I know I shouldn't be eating a snack right now, but I just got this craving and I HAD to have some sugar rice balls!" Miroku said guiltily.

  Ryuichi stood there, covered in the sweet rice that Miroku had sprayed all over him while talking. He whipped it off and look at Miroku "No prob Miroku, it wasn't you I was looking for, later." He said waving as he walked away leaving Miroku to the food.

    "Aha! Now I've caught you!" Ryuichi called out as he pulled back a curtain in the kitchen. Sango turned around and looked at Ryuichi like he was insane. "You've caught me alright. Such a terrible person I am for making dinner ?" she said amused. "Ehehe, sorry about that" Ryuichi said as he left the kitchen

  "AHA! NOW I MOST DEFFINETLY HAVE CAUGHT YOU!" Ryuichi yelled as he pulled back the curtains. Ryohei blinked "You don't have to yell about it you know" he said stepping out from behind the curtain. "Uh, ya, sorry" Ryuichi said.

   Then, Ryuichi also found Keita and was soon looking for Inuyasha and Kagome. As Ryuichi, Ryohei, and Keita walked along they suddenly heard noises coming form the closet. "how much you want to bet they're in there?" Keita asked. "Oh, I know that they're in there" Ryuichi replied.

     "Come on, let's get them then!" Ryohei said. "Actually I have a better plan" Ryuichi said as he walked up to the closet, and locked the closet's door. "Lets see how long it'll take them to get out." Ryuichi snickered as him Ryohei and Keita walked away.

~*~

   "The game is called 'Getting to know you' and it's basically where I'll ask you a question, you answer, and then you ask me a question and I'll answer" Kagome said waiting for Inuyasha's reaction.

   "Sounds easy enough, you start" Inuyasha said leaning back against the wall once more. "Ok, what is your favorite color?" Kagome asked. "Red" Inuyasha replied "What is YOUR favorite color" Inuyasha asked. "Green" Kagome said smiling. "If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?" Kagome questioned.

     "Hmmm… I'd want my father's sword" Inuyasha replied. "What was your child hood like" Inuyasha asked Kagome. "I grew up in a small village a little ways away from here, my mother died when I was very little, but my father has been a good parent. I grew up playing with the other village children and stuff like that" she said fondly.

   "How about you Inuyasha, what was your childhood like?" Inuyasha cringed a little and then looked up "I was shunned and hated by everyone because I'm a hanyou. No body was my friend and I spent a lot of my time alone. I ran away when I was 11, but my dad found me and brought me back home. I hated life and how everything in it was just so terrible" He said casting his glance aside. "oh… sorry" Kagome said regretfully.

        "Kagome… here's my last question." Inuyasha took a deep breath "What do you think about me? And, if you could come up with just one word to describe me what would it be?". "That's two questions" Kagome said "but I'll answer them both anyways."

   "I, I think Inuyasha, that you are an amazing person, you're strong, you're unique,  you could probably win at just about anything you do, and you're a really great person… And, If I had to describe you in one word… I think that word would be, you're an Angel" Kagome finished.

    Inuyasha stared in astonishment "Just like my dream…" He thought breathing rapidly. "Inuyasha? Yo, earth to Inuyasha" Kagome said waving her arms in front of him. "Huh, oh sorry" Inuyasha replied snapping out of his daze. 

    "Its been a while since this game started Inuyasha, I think they gave up looking for us, so we should probably get out of here now" Kagome said reaching for the door. But when she tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. "Inuyasha, I think the door stuck!" Kagome said as she pulled harder. 

    "Here let me try" Inuyasha said as he tried, and failed to open the door. "Why those little weasels, they locked us in here!" Inuyasha swore. Right then Inuyasha heard someone walking by the door. "Stop right there, I've caught you in the act" Inuyasha yelled from inside the closet, thinking he was speaking to Ryuichi. 

   Miroku froze. Had, Had the closet just been talking to him??? "That's right you! I know what you've done and you are so going to pay for it!" Inuyasha continued yelling from inside the closet still unaware that it wasn't Ryuichi outside.

      Miroku looked at his arms full of sugar rice cakes "Oh my god, the closet, it caught me in the act! And, and it's talking!" Miroku thought as he suddenly fell into a cold sweat. "what if , the closets… are haunted!!!!!!!!" And with that though Miroku threw the sugar rice balls out of his hands and took off screaming bloody murder "THE CLOSETS ARE HAUNTED!!! THE CLOSETS ARE HAUNTED!!!!!.

   Inuyasha blinked "Guess that wasn't Ryuichi" he said sweat dropping. "Well, how about this time we try just calling for help" Kagome suggested. Inuyasha looked at her and they both nodded and started yelling "HEEELLLLLLLPPPPP!!!!!!!!"

~*~

     Sango stopped and looked at the closet as she heard what sounded like Inuyasha's and Kagome's voices yelling for help. She walked up to closet undid the lock and opened the door. And out fell Inuyasha and Kagome sprawled in a heap. Sango looked at them questioningly. "Don't ask" Inuyasha said walking off. "It was hide and go seek, and they locked us in there" Kagome told sango, and then left to her room. 

    Sango watched Kagome walk off and then was about to head back for the kitchen when she spotted Miroku. "Hello Mirok---u?" Sango said as Miroku came in screaming "THE CLOSETS ARE HAUNTED THE CLOSTES ARE HAUNTED!!! THEY TALKED TO ME I SWEAR! THEY HAVE EYES, THEY KNEW I WAS TAKING SOME SUGAR RICE CAKES! THE CLOSETS ARE HAUNTED!!! THE CLOSETS ARE HUANTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and with that he ran away screaming the same thing over and over again.

Sango sighed and shook her head. Poor guys, he must have had a bad experience with closets or something when he was little. And now he's just a crazy nut running around claiming the closest have eyes and talk. Sango rolled her eyes. "sometimes I wonder why I have a crush on some one as lecherous and psycho as him."  And with that she continued on her way to the kitchen.

~*~ 

     Inuyasha finished getting into his night cloths, then laid on his bed and sighed. "It was just like the dream, well kinda…" Inuyasha rolled to his side and stared at the balcony opening. "She thinks I'm an angel? She's, the first person I know that has excepted me for who I am.. not counting my family of coarse. But even my family doesn't seem as kind as her…." Inuyasha sighed "I'm never going to get to sleep if I can't get her out of my mind…" he thought  wearily.

~*~

    Meanwhile in Kagome room, she had also just finished getting into her night cloths. Then she went out and leaned on her balcony. "Today was an interesting day" She thought. "I got to know Inuyasha a lot better and had fun for the most part of it.

     The suddenly she spotted Miroku down in the gardens running around screaming something that sounded strangely like 'the closest are haunted?'. Kagome chuckled a little to herself at the sight as she watched Miroku run back into the manor still screaming something about haunted closets.

    Suddenly a cold wind picked up making Kagome shiver, and for a second the could swear she caught a glimpse of a shadow… But that was ridiculous of coarse, how could someone have a shadow on a night with no moon? Either was it still made Kagome feel a bit uneasy…

~*~

A/N-  This chapter was 2 pages longer than my normal chapters!!! ^_____^. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. And I was sure to post it this weekend even though I just posted chapter 6 a few days ago, to make up for not updating for so long. Heck, if it weren't for the fact that I need to update my other stories  I'd write chapter 8 this weekend too. But alas I DO need to update my other fics, so you guys will have to wait till next weekend for chapter 8 ^-^

This chapter was inspired by   **eviloni101 **Their post really made me laugh, I enjoyed it! ^_^

    Thanks for reading, don't forget to review,

                                                            ~AngelWingsbaka~  ^-^

Your CCC (comments, compliments, and criticism) is greatly appreciated!!! ^_____________^


	8. Shadows

The 5th Son

A/N-You guys remember chapter 5? Do you guys remember that one guy in the woods from chapter 5? If you don't I suggest you go back and read chapter 5 again, because now is where he comes into the story (yesh I have a villain and none of you even noticed  XD) 

Chapter key:

_Italics_=Dream

=flashback= in the beginning and =end flashback= at the end of any paragraph(s) means there is a flashback (duh ^^;)

~*~

Chpt 8:Shadows 

            Light breezes blew quietly through the air and a dark figure made his way around the security at Lord Taisho's Manor. It was a dark night, moonless in fact, but this just made the dark figure smirk.

         He had now made it into the Manor gardens, it was only a matter of time before he entered the manor itself… suddenly the dark figure froze, standing quietly without making a sound as the faint sound of screaming echoed in the distance.

     The dark figure faltered for a second before laughing a little at himself. There was no reason for him to be worried; after all, he was Izumo Arakida, strongest and most feared of the shadow warriors.

     Soon the screaming he heard became clear and sounded something like, the closets are haunted? Izumo shook his head disdainfully before continuing on his way. 

    As he walked he turned his gaze to the manner and spotted a raven haired maiden who seemed to be watching the infidel who was screaming about closets. Suddenly her gaze adverted and in the blink of an eye Izumo hid before she could see him.

     There was one thing that made a shadow warrior easy to pick out from normal beings, and that was the fact, that no matter how dark, no matter how little to no light there was, he would always cast a shadow…

    Soon Izumo watched as the maiden turned and went back inside closing the balcony doors behind her. And then swiftly continued on his way…

~*~

=Flashback=

   "L-lord Oshima!" said a gruffy looking man as he stumbled up to the throne. Lord Oshima sighed nonchalantly "Yes Basho?" he asked exasperatedly. Basho looked around nervously "Well you see, Lord Oshima, when I went out today to the woods, to capture more peasants to be sold as slaves, so that we may profit I… I found this one girl who I'm sure would have gotten us quite a bit of yen, but then this damn Hanyou came, and tried to kill me. The only thing I could do was flee for my life!" Basho finished worriedly.

     Lord Oshima fisted his hands in anger for a moment, but the he calmed down after he suddenly pinpointed a certain part of Basho's story, "Hanyou you say? What did this Hanyou look like, by chance?" he questioned. 

        "Well, he wore red, and he has long silver hair,  sharp claws, golden eyes, and he looked rather young" Basho replied. "Izumo!" Lord Oshima commanded as his best shadow warrior stepped forward. "Tell me Izumo, can you identify this Hanyou?" Lord Oshima questioned him knowingly.

       Izumo nodded "Yes, he is Inuyasha Taisho, son of the Lord of the western lands." Izumo replied curtly. Lord Oshima rubbed his chin in though. "Izumo! I want to you to go to the Taisho's manor, gather as much information on the Taisho's and this girl they seem to be protecting. Then if you find that she proves of value to them, do as you see fit" Lord Oshima ordered.

        Izumo nodded, and before another breath could be taken he was gone~.

=end Flashback=

~*~

      Kagome woke up with a start gasping as she looked around her… It was the oddest thing, in her sleep she had felt someone was watching her, as if she were being stalked or something. 

    "Weird" She muttered as she looked around her room, for a second she spotted what looked like a person's shadow, but when she blinked and looked again it was gone. "I must be going crazy" Kagome sighed out loud slipping out of bed.

   She picked a Yukata to wear today instead of a kimono. She didn't feel like messing with all of the ties and whatnot kimono's had, and besides, yukata's were more comfortable anyways. It was a simple cream colored Yukata with white plum petals embroided into it. 

     Sleepily Kagome walked down the hall, not much in the mood for breakfast this morning. Yawning wearily Kagome continued down the hall lost in her thoughts.

       Things around here weren't going as bad as she had originally thought they would when she first arrived. All of the Taisho's seemed to be very nice actually. "Especially Inuyasha…" Kagome thought becoming a bit dazed.

   "Umph!" Kagome began to fall backwards but was caught by a strong hand and pulled up. "You should be careful and watch where you're going" Inuyasha scolded mildly. "Gomen" Kagome said sweat dropping little.

    For a moment they just stood there staring at each other. Then both noticed that Inuyasha was still holding Kagome's hand and they blushed profoundly. "Eh, um I need to be on my way now" Inuyasha said letting go of Kagome's hand and walking away.

    "Inuyasha!" Kagome called out as soon as he started to leave. Inuyasha turned back and arched an eyebrow "What?". Kagome fidgeted a little and looked up "What is there to do around here, it seems no one's around right now".

    Inuyasha thought for a moment "Well, we're supposed to spend today with my dad, that is, me sesshoumaru, Keita, and the twins. So, I'm not sure what you could do, maybe check out the library, or hey, you know I'm pretty sure my mom's around someplace" Inuyasha said. "Anyways, I really got to go, I'm already late" he finished as he took of.

"Well isn't that just peachy " Kagome though wearily when suddenly a shadow she saw from the corner of her eye caught her attention. But it had disappeared as easily as it had been noticed. "I really must be going crazy" Kagome thought as she wandered off.

~*~

      "What to do, what to do" Kagome mused to herself as she walked around bored as wood. Soon Kagome came to halt as she reached a dead end and saw two oak doors. "Wonder what's in here" she said as she looked around her, and then pushed both doors open.

       Inside was, to say the least breath taking! Rows appon rows of books lined the walls of the entire room ending with one large window that went up the entire wall! Kagome wandered in with aw almost tripping over herself as she gazed around the room.

      'There are so many books here, it's crazy' she though as she walked up to a shelf. Battle tactics, A winning warrior, Documents of the lands, East, West, North, and South…  "Seems this would be Inutaisho's little section of the library" Kagome laughed a little.

         She continued down a ways and continued to find several more, interesting looking books, when she came across one that looked like she'd like it, 'Tales of a land Apart'. Kagome took the book and walked over to one the many couches that happened to be in the room.

       She sat down on the soft cushion and turned the book over to the back so she could read the summary. ' In a land where Adventure always thrives the young Shinzou Yakamoto comes across a fair young maiden in distress, or, so he thought... Hikura Tashika is in search of a treasure beyond the horizon in the lands of Rokutsa. When these two meet they go on a journey to seek out this treasure and claim it. Full of Adventure, danger, and a little romance, Tales of a land Apart is sure to give a thrill!'

   "Sounds good!" Kagome mused as she opened up the book, becoming too engulfed in it to notice the shadow that lurked near by…

~*~

             Izumo had made it in rather easily the previous night, and was now in the manor observing it's inhabitants.  It had seamed so far, that the girl had a sharp eye, 3times she had noticed his presence… Once the previous night, once when she awoke, and once in the hall after the Hanyou left. Yes, she had a sharp eye indeed 'I'll have to be more careful from now on' he thought as watched the girl from the shadows in the library.

=flashback= 

(the previous night)

             Izumo entered the Manor and soon came across the conference room where Lord Inutaisho and his five sons resided speaking.

       "Tomorrow!?" Inuyasha practically yelled. Inutaisho sighed and rubbed his fore head "yes, tomorrow Inuyasha" was his short reply. "Well, what about Kagome? Can she come?" Inuyasha questioned a hint of hope in his voice.

       Inutaisho mentally groaned "We've been over this already Inuyasha. No Kagome can not come, tomorrow is a day intended for the five of you to be able to experience what it is like to be a Lord. Tomorrow is NOT a day for women to tag along".

         Inuyasha fisted his hands "But dad, it's just a bunch of discussions with people in the surrounding area about the laws that we'll be sitting through! And besides, what is Kagome going to do all day then!?"

           "Inuyasha, my patience is growing thin… Tell Kagome, that if she wishes to find, activities to do tomorrow, to try the library, or perhaps she can speak with your mother" Inutaisho responded waving a hand dismissing Inuyasha and his brothers.

     Inuyasha walked off grumbling something like 'stupid law discussion' and 'who would want to talk with mom?'. All the while Izumo watching in the distance.

=end flashback=

         It seemed indeed, that Inuyasha, had some kind of bond with this girl. 'It may prove useful later on' Izumo thought as he sunk further into the shadows as he sensed another's presence approaching. 

~*~

        Her nose buried in the book the slightest thought that some one else had entered the room didn't even occur to her as she continued reading.  "That's a favorite of Inuyasha's you know" Lady Mio said startling Kagome out of her thoughts.

    "Oh, hello Lady Mio" Kagome greeted warmly as she places a silk lining in the page she was on and shut the book. "Oh you don't need to say Lady Mio, Mio is just fine" Mio said as she sat on the couch next to Kagome.

        "Ok then Mio" Kagome replied cheerfully. "So Kagome, we really haven't gotten the chance to talk, tell me about yourself. 

"About myself?" Kagome thought for a moment. "Well, I grew up in a small village, with my father. You see, my mother died when I was young. But I still got along rather ok."

     Mio interrupted for a second "Tell me, do you have a, special some one back in that village". Kagome blushed from embarrassment at being asked such a personal question. "Well, no, no I don't" she replied skittishly.

    "Lady Mio nodded "continue telling me about yourself. Kagome smiled "Well I like to-" Lady Mio's mind drifted away from Kagome voice deep in 'serious' thought. 

   'No special some one back home eh? Perfect! Kagome'd make a wonderful daughter-in-law I think. Now just the decision of which of my boys to pair her up with. First there's Sesshoumaru… well perhaps not, he's more of the serious type. Maybe Keita? But no, he's got his eyes set on that Saori girl. Hmmm… Well it couldn't be Ryuichi, nor could I set her up with Ryohei, those boys are inseparable, and they'd probably end up fighting over her instead. That leaves… Inuyasha! Yes, they would make the PERFECT match! Oh Mio, you go girl!'  Mio thought before she tuned back into what Kagome was saying.

        "And that's when I ended up here" Kagome finished. Mio faltered 'I missed everything she said!? Oops…' she though. "Well that was very interesting, you seem to be quite a nice girl Kagome"  Mio said standing up. "Well I am sorry, but I'm afraid I have some things to attend to now" Mio said as she left the room.

~*~

     "Finally! It's over!" Inuyasha stretched as he exited the conference room where he had just spent a large portion of his day listening to boring verdicts on rules of the Western lands. "Now time to go see what Kagome's up to" He thought as he yawned. 

     Kagome stifled a small yawn as she set the book down for a moment stretching a bit. "Hey, Kagome!" she heard the familiar voice of Inuyasha as he approached her. Kagome flashed a small smile once Inuyasha reached her and took a seat.

     "So how was your day today?" She asked devoting her full attention to him now. "Eh,  it was long, full of boring junk about the lands and stuff, I'm actually surprised that I didn't fall asleep half way through it. But who cares about that, what'd you do all day?" Inuyasha replied his ears twitching a little waiting for a response.

            "Well, I've been reading this" Kagome said holding up the book in her hand. "Tales of a land apart, good book" Inuyasha said noting that she had good taste. "Ya, I can't seem to put it down. Though I'm starting to get a bit tired" She said stifling yet another yawn.

       "Well, you could always take it to bed with you, you know" Inuyasha replied. "Really?" Kagome said looking at the book, and then at the exit of the library. "sure" Inuyasha said shrugging.

         "Wow, that'd be great, thanks!" Kagome said hugging Inuyasha. "Uh ya, no problem" Inuyasha replied, his cheeks burning a deep shade of red. "I'm off to bed then" Kagome said getting up and leaving. 

   'Oh wait, I forgot to tell her about what we had planned for her tomorrow' Inuyasha thought as he jumped up and headed to catch up with Kagome.

~*~

         Kagome walked happily down the halls headed for her room 'I'm so happy Inuyasha's letting me take the book with me' she mused cheerfully to herself when a, shadow caught her eye. But then it vanished as quickly as it had been seen.

       Kagome burrowed her eye brows a bit in 'I've been catching glimpses of this, shadow all day, and I'm really starting to wonder if some one really is watching me' Kagome thought wearily as she continued walking.

        And then , she spotted it again, the shadow. A cold chill ran down Kagome's spine as she quickened her pace feeling as if some one were right behind her now. And just as she reached her a room a hand came out and grabbed by the shoulder from behind.

         Kagome whirled around and was about to scream when she gazed into the eyes of… Inuyasha? "Holy crap don't scare me like that, I can't believe it, it's been you all day hasn't it!?" Kagome scolded Inuyasha.

         "Been me all day?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome and wondering if she has already forgotten that he had spent the whole day in a boring conference. Kagome blinked, and the rubbed her head "all of this is starting to give me a head ache, maybe I'm just paranoid" She said wearily.

           "Was there something you wanted?" she asked Inuyasha as she looked up at him. "Uh well, I just wanted to tell you not to make plans for tomorrow" He said as he started to walk away. "Why shouldn't I make plans for tomorrow" Kagome called out to him as he continued to walk away. "Because, we're throwing you a surprise birthday party. But I didn't just tell you that because it's a surprise, ok?" Inuyasha called back right before he disappeared around the corner.

        "Surprise Birthday party!? I didn't even know that they knew my birthday was tomorrow!" Kagome thought excitedly. She walked into her room a smile on her face and was greeted by a cold breeze blowing in through the balcony, whose doors were open.

      "I thought I closed thos-" Kagome was cut short as a strong arm wrapped around her and an icy hand covered her mouth. Kagome's froze in terror momentarily, but it didn't last long as she bit down on the mans hand making him let go of her mouth. "Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

         'Damn girl!' Izumo thought as Kagome bit his hand. And screamed out the hanyou's name. "Lights out for you women" he spoke quietly as he pushed her pressure points and knocked her out.

    ~*~

          As Inuyasha continued down the hall he suddenly got this odd feeling, like something was wrong with Kagome. And unexpectedly Inuyasha heard the high pitched scream of his name coming from Kagome's room. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned around and ran as fast a she possibly could.

        A soon as he reached Kagome's room he threw the doors open and stopped catching the slight glimpse as what he recognized only to be a shadow warrior, holding and unconscious Kagome. "You bastard!"  Inuyasha yelled as he jumped forward with every intention of ripping the shadow warrior apart. 

          But instead the warrior simply vanished, with Kagome and all. "Kuso!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled slamming his fist on the wall. Within a matter of seconds later Inutaisho, Mio, Sesshoumaru, Ryuichi, Ryohei, and Keita were all there.

        "What happened?" Inutaisho asked in a serious voice. Inuyasha turned to his father his eyes reflecting sorrow, but mostly sheer hatred "He took Kagome…"

~*~

 A/N- DUNdunDUN!!!!!!  It's the cliff hanger!!! Kinda… Heh a lot of you in your reviews said you liked the Miroku screaming about haunted closets thing. Hehehe he tends to be a good source of comic relief in this story doesn't he  ^o^;

 Reviewer who inspired this chap was **InuLover** *hugs* you rock! ^-^

                      ~Angelwingsbaka~

Your CCC (comments, compliments, and criticism) is greatly appreciated! ^_____^


	9. A not so Happy Birthday

The 5th Son

A/N-You know what? I find that while I'm writing these chapters, that sometimes even I can't wait to see what happens, even though I'm the one writing it  O.o Ehehehe ^^; On with the chapter! (also, be sure to read the ending A/N because there is some very important stuff in it!)

Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha and co. but the plot of this story is mine ^-^

Chapter key:

'   ' on either side of a sentence = 'thoughts'

~*~

Chapter 9:A not so Happy-Birthday 

               Blurs of what looked like blue and green swam in Kagome's mind as she groggily peeled her eyes open, sitting up. Cringing she grabbed the back of her head letting a small groan of pain escape her lips.

       "Uhg" she sighed, gingerly rubbing her pounding head . Slowly she scooted over and propped herself against a cold wall. Attempting to gather all of her senses while still in a slight daze, she looked at her surroundings.

       There was only a single door that led in and out of the room, and in it, it had a window too small for even a baby to fit through. The walls and ground were stone.

     Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust as she discovered that the walls, including the one she was leaning against, had a thin layer of a slimy substance covering them. Quickly she pushed herself away from the wall in dismay. 

      'Yep, no doubt about it , this is definitely some type of dungeon' Kagome thought disdainfully. Burrowing her eyebrows a small spark of anger touching her eyes as she recalled the previous eve. 

        That man, he'd come into her room and kidnapped her! The day before her birthday of all days too! Right when things seemed to finally be getting better, she just HAD to get kidnapped. 'Oh, the irony of it!' she thought having no doubt in her mind that the gods were probably laughing at her right now.

       "And it's all that jerk's fault too!" Kagome fumed angrily. "That jerk wouldn't happen to be me would it?" A tall dark figure spoke sadistically from the corner of the room.

        Kagome froze for a moment 'When did he come in here? The door never opened even once!' Kagome thought restlessly. The figure smirked seeing the look of confusion on the girl's face.

       No sooner had Kagome noticed the smirk on the figure's face, did all of her fear leave her. "Who are you!?" Kagome demanded glaring at the stranger. The figure looked on, aghast that not a minute ago the girl was ridden with fear, and here she was now being so bold.

    "I" the figure said gesturing to himself "Am Izumo Arakida" he replied holding a sence of pride over who he was. 'Surely her fear shall return now that she knows who I am' he thought arrogantly to himself as he waited for a reaction.

       "Who?" Kagome asked stupidly quirking her head to the side. Izumo almost choked on his tongue as his eye widened "Izumo Arakida! You know, most feared shadow warrior in the land".

  Kagome simply lifted an eyebrow holding a 'And I care why?' expression on her face. Izumo couldn't believe it. How could she NOT know about him, he was feared all over the land, mother's told their children that he was the boogey man, he was practically the center of every horror story ever told, and yet this pathetic little wench didn't even know (or care) who he was!?

 Izumo stopped himself and took a deep breath 'No need to get so worked up over someone as trivial as her' he reminded himself. His cruel mask once again in place he turned and glared at Kagome.

     A small shiver running down her spine Kagome bravely glared right back. Once again a smirk graced Izumo's lips "You know girl, you may think that you are brave, but that is simply because you have yet to experience true terror yet.".

      "You don't know what I have and haven't experienced!" Kagome bit back defensively. The smirk leaving his face Izumo grabbed Kagome by the color of her Yukata and yanked her up. "Now you listen to me bitch, I guarantee that anything you've ever been through before was nothing, what lord oshima has in store for you will be ten times as worse!" He growled throwing Kagome back against the hard wall.

   Clutching her head Kagome slumped down onto the cold ground a small whimper escaping her lips. Izumo's lips curved up in a cruel smile 'This girl is absolutely pathetic' he thought disgustedly. 

   But right then Kagome looked up anger flaring in her determined eyes. And least to say, if looks could kill, Izumo would have died a thousand times and then some. Taking a small step back in surprise Izumo's cruel mask slipped for a moment at the anger that shown in Kagome's eyes. But no sooner had his mask slipped, did it return.

     A glint of amusement in his eyes Izumo regarded Kagome "I'll be back later bitch" he said swiftly turning, and then disappearing into the darkness.  'Oh yes' Izumo thought as he patrolled through the manor 'I'll have fun breaking her'.

~*~

         "Inuyasha stop it!" Miroku, sango, all 4 of Inuyasha's brothers and Inutaisho yelled as they all held back the infuriated Hanyou. "That bastard took kagome though! I swear I'll kill him!" was Inuyash'a enraged response as he struggled against them.

    "Inuyasha" Mio spoke calmly as everyone else restrained him "Just stop and think logically for a second" She said. "I mean, just consider the facts, you don't even know WHO kidnapped Kagome".

     "But I do know! It was that shadow warrior!" Inuyasha  retorted. Mio snorted at her son's stupidity.

         "Yes, but there are several shadow warriors in the world, and you don't even know this one's name. Not to mention, that if you don't even know what shadow warrior it was, you also wont be able to have a clue who he works for, leading to the fact that you wouldn't even know where to start looking for Kagome." Mio finished in a matter of factely tone. 

        Inuyasha stopped struggling, which caused everyone who was holding him back to sigh in relief. "But then how am I supposed to find her!?" Inuyasha growled. "YOU are not going to go find her" Mio stated.

    "WHAT!!! WHY!!?" Inuyasha yelled once more enraged. "Because, Inuyasha, with shadow warriors involved, it just wouldn't be safe." Mio said knowingly. "But mom! I HAVE to help save Kagome!" Inuyasha retorted clenching his teeth. 

     "Inuyasha, your father is older and wiser, he will be the one to go get kagome" Mio said getting agitated at her son's constant yelling. "But dad doesn't even know where kagome is!" Inuyasha still continued on.

      "And that is the part where you and your brothers get to help. Since you are the one who saw the Shadow warrior, YOU can go to the library with your brothers and sort through books with information about the shadow warriors in them." Mio replied tiredly.

    Inuyasha was just about to yell another retort when he stopped himself "Ok" he simply stated and then walked away heading for the library. Everyone left in the room blinked in surprise at Inuyasha just dropping it like that.

      Miroku shivered and then suspiciously looked at the closet  "I bet you have something to do with this don't you!" Miroku said pointing accusingly at the closet. Every turned to miroku for a moment, and then shook their heads. 'poor crazy guy' Mio and Inutaisho walked away.

       'Idiot' Keita and Sesshoumaru headed off for the library. 'I hope this isn't a result of us dropping him on his head when he was a baby' Ryuichi and Ryohei also went to the library. Sango looked at Miroku "Sometimes I worry about your mental health" She plainly stated also heading off.

      Miroku froze, terror sweeping through him. They had just all left, and now he was alone, in the same room as that closet… A small squeak was all it took for miroku to take of screaming "Dear kami, somebody help me, the closets, I sweat they're haunted!!!!!". Meanwhile a small mouse peaked out from a crack in the wall, and then quickly scurried away…

~*~

        Kagome sat, once more alone in the dark room, her arms wrapped around her knee's. The room was really quite cold and it didn't help Kagome's pounding headache at all. Sighing Kagome once more looked around her room, weary of Izumo showing up again.

      'This is just my luck' Kagome thought disdainfully shaking her head. 'Every time something in my life takes a turn for the better, the god's strike my good luck down and I end up in some kind of horrible situation like this' -.- .

    'You know, I wonder what my life would be like if the gods DIDN'T hate me? Maybe then, my father would still be alive' Kagome thought, her mood dampening as a lone tear trickled down her face. 'But, then I never would have met Inuyasha…' She reminded herself a small glint of hope resurfacing.

      But still, she was stuck here, and she wasn't even sure if Inuyasha even knew she had been kidnapped! "Damn my horrid luck!" Kagome sighed out loud. "If it makes you feel any better, I wouldn't say my luck's any better than yours" came a voice from the other side of the door.

        Abruptly standing up Kagome quickly scrambled to the door and peered out the small window to see a middle-aged man chained looking up at her. But it wasn't only him, there were, well several other people, men and women chained to the wall. 'Yep, It's a dungeon' Kagome thought proving her earlier assumption correct.

      "Who are you?" Kagome asked trying her hardest to stay on the tip of her toes so that she could look out the window in her door. "My name is Sasuke" the man replied right before he went into a coughing fit.

      "Kami! Are you alright?" Kagome asked worriedly as the man continued coughing. "Ya" cough "I'll be" cough "fine. "It's so cold, and dirty down here, it's no wonder you're sick" Kagome said looking around out side of her room. 

     Really it wasn't much different from the inside of her room, well besides the fact that there were tons of people chained to the walls, and it was a little more open.

    "So, why are you here?"  a young woman that looked to be about Kagome's age questioned. Kagome bit her bottom lip and shook her head "I really don't know why" she replied sadly.

    "hmm.." The woman replied "That's just like Oshima you know, just to have random people kidnapped and brought here." She said. "But, last time he had some one important enough that they had to be locked in that room as a separate was quite some time ago.

   Kagome's eyes widened, here attention definitely caught now "Last, person that was in the room?" Kagome asked cautiously. "Ya" the woman replied "Some girl of noble blood, oshima wanted her father's estate, so until the girl's father forked over his lands, oshima had the girl tortured.".

      An Icy wave ran over Kagome's entire body "T-tortured?". "That's right" the man kagome now knew as Sasuke spoke up. "but, her father never did fork over his estate, and the girl, well we really aren't sure what happened to her after that." Sasuke finished.

      "Oh…" Kagome replied quietly "I-I think I'm going to go rest now" Kagome said walking back to the far corner of her room and sitting down. 'Tortured? They don't know what happened to her?' Kagome though worriedly once again wrapping her arms around her legs 'Happy sweet 16 me…'

~*~

      "Is this him!?" Ryuichi asked running up to Inuyasha and showing him a picture from a book. Inuyasha sighed giving Ryuichi a tired look "No Ryuichi, THAT is a squirrel, and for the 37th time now Ryuichi, the guy was not an animal!". Ryuichi looked at Inuyasha stupidly for a moment "So, he's not a squirrel then?".

Inuyasha slapped his forehead "No, he is not, nor is any other animal that you have shown me, so put the book on animals AWAY, and look in the books about shadow warriors!" Inuyasha replied fisting his hands agitatedly.

      Ryuichi looked lost for a moment, but then nodded and headed off to look in a different book, too bad he went in the direction of the books on clowns though…

Sighing Inuyasha ran his finger along a couple of book before one unparticular caught his eye "The Seven Shadows of Satin".

     Pulling it out Inuyasha examined the book. It was stark black, the text written in a blood red ink. "Well this one just screams evil shadow warrior" Inuyasha said  opening the book. And right there one the first page was Seven pictures of Seven shadow warriors, the one labeled as Izumo, the leader, of them all undoubtedly the one that had kid napped kagome.

      "Hey Inuyasha is-"  "No Ryuichi that is not him, that is a clown" Inuyasha cut him off as Ryuichi stared at the picture that apparently was a clown, and then continued looking.

     Checking to make sure no one else was really looking Inuyasha sat himself down in a corner to read the book he had found. 'Because I've got a plan' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'All I have to do is get the information on that shadow warrior before any of them do, and then with out any one knowing I'll go and save kagome, weather or not I'm permitted to' Inuyasha thought flipping through the book.

  Soon a certain page caught Inuyasha's attention as he read… 'Seven skilled and powerful shadow warriors, more commonly known as the Seven shadows of Satin are apon Japan's strongest and most feared felons. Reeking havoc through out Japan, they specialize in torture and murder.' "Well isn't that charming" Inuyasha snorted as he read on. 

    ' Currently they preside in the manor of the southern lord of Japan, they always have shadows, even when there is no light…'. Inuyasha flipped the book shut and tucked away safely so that no one else could find it. "That's all I needed to know, now all I got to do is go get Kagome, and kill that bastard Izumo who took her!" Inuyasha said to himself as he headed off to his room.

~*~

      "So, the baka thinks that he's going to do this without us?" Sesshoumaru mused. "Not a chance in hell" Keita replied. "what makes him think he's going to get away with having all the fun?" Ryuichi chanted. "Not without us he isn't" Ryohei replied. "Then it's settled, we're all going " Sesshoumaru said.

~*~

A/N- I just wanted to let you guys know, that my spring break starts next weekend, and ends the weekend after that, as I'm going to my uncle's house for my spring break. So there a slightly LARGE chance that I won't be updating for the next two weekends… BUT if it makes you feel any better I stayed up until 1 A.M. on a school night writing out the plots and chapter outlines for ALL of the remaining chapters of this story. I can even tell you now that this story in total will have 17-18 chapters. AND SINCE I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR THE NEXT 2 WEEKENDS AFTER THIS, I'M GOING TO TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE SOMETIME IN THE WEEK BEFORE I GO ON SPRING BREAK!

I just though you guys might have wanted to know… But do not fret, it won't be that long ^-^

                      ~AngelWingsbaka~

This chapter was inspired by **Dragon's kitty** yet again (you changed your screen name! *o*) You're review was really funny, I liked it a lot ^-^

Your CCC (comments, compliments, and criticism) is greatly appreciated!


	10. Lips that never speak

The 5th Son

A/N-I went to check my e-mails this morning, and first thing I see in my in box is like 9 review alerts! .. And, since like I said, the next 2 weekends I won't be able to update, I'm updating now, AGAIN! -

Now, this chapter I'm actually going to have some review responses, so here they are.

FireFairy- **Why did I take so long to update? **I didn't take long to update, I update every weekend. **Make my chapters longer**. I try to keep my chapters it least 6-10 pages long. I know that may not seem like much to you, but it's a length that I'm comfortable with…

Myuu-Foxgirl- lol, well here you are, I wrote more -

EMeLyNoOoPeE- **Where did I get the shadow warrior idea from? ** It was just kind of a random thought and I went along w/ it . **now the female whose father didn't want to fork over the land is that a character we should be looking for or is it just a pass**

**by thing? **Um, well she's not going to really be in the story at all from this point on ;

Fire Demon- **Quote: holds a sign with the summery of the plot in front of LC's eyes** Gah! Where'd you get that! takes it and burns it there now you don't know what's going to happen !Wait… now I don't know what's going to happen! O.O;;;

Ehehehe, ya that's all of the review responses, now on w/ the story!

Chapter key:

' ' around sentences= 'thoughts'

=Flashback= before and =End flashback= after paragraphs=Flashbacks

_Italics=_Dreams

* * *

Chapter 10: Lips that never speak

Inuyasha stealthily went around his room collecting random things he thought he might need for the trip. At first he had thought that it wouldn't be a long trip at all to reach the southern lord's manor. That is, until he realized that the Southern lord's manor was near the borders between the Southern and Eastern lands.

'MUCH farther than I had expected' Inuyasha thought as he slung a water canister into his pouch bag. 'Ok now all I have to do is get just one more thing' Inuyasha thought a little worriedly. Because, that one more thing was his father's sword, the Tetsusaiga…

As quietly as possible Inuyasha exited his room. Looking to his left, and then to his right, when he was sure that no one around he continued on. Running swiftly, but still quietly down the halls he came to a stop at the main entrance when he heard someone.

Peaking slightly around the corner he saw Miroku throwing holy water at, the closet? Shaking his head at the pitiful houshi Inuyasha cautiously came around the corner hoping that Miroku wouldn't notice.

All too easily Inuyasha rounded the next corner, now out of sight of Miroku, and continued on his way once again. That is, after he stopped for a second just in ear reach of Miroku and said "I am your new god, the oh holy closet, bow down before me houshi-sama" and then waited for a response.

Miroku froze and looked up at the closet trembling. "I shall never bow down before you! Buddha is my only god, and I will serve only him!" Miroku said defiantly. Inuyasha smirked "Then you shall suffer the consequences! Bwahahahaha" Inuyasha roared from the corner he hid behind. Throwing his voice was one of his many hidden talents.

Miroku's eyes widened to the size of plates "N-n-noooooooo!!!!!!!" Miroku screamed running from the closet as if his life depended on it. Inuyasha chuckled at this and then turned to continue on his original goal…

Rounding yet another corner Inuyasha topped briefly. He was now right outside the throne room where his father, mother, and the council sat discussing Kagome's kidnap. "Kuso!" Inuyasha cursed at his bad luck. 'How am I supposed to get in there and take Tetsusaiga of it's shelf, without being noticed?

'Well, there is ONE way' Inuyasha thought a pit of dread forming in his stomach.

"This is a very serious issue" Inutaisho said addressing the council members in the room. "Kagome Higurashi was kidnapped right from under my own roof top!" he said trying to keep calm.

"Sir, what do you suggest we do about this?" Yokushi, one of the youngest council members questioned. Inutaisho massaged his temple for a moment "My son's are all doing research trying to determine her whereabouts right now. Now, another issue I want to address is WHY some one was able to kidnap her in the first place!" He said angrily.

"W-well sir, we aren't quite sure how he got in. O-our security is the best in the land, and it was virtually impossible for some one to get by it!" Kamahi, yet another council member responded.

Inutaisho looked up "That's exactly my point" He said quietly. "We DO have the best security in the land, yet apparently it wasn't good enough. Some one who lived in MY house hold, some one who was technically MY responsibility, was kidnapped right from under our noses." He sighed dejectedly.

Inuyasha entered the throne room quietly casting his face down hoping he wouldn't be recognized. He was wearing a soft pink Kimono with deep violet petals sewed into it. His hair was done up in a perfect lady like bun, and he had a heavy layer of make-up applied to his face.

'How in the hell do women survive like this!' he thought disdainfully to himself. Holding a tray that carried glasses of wine on them, just for cover, Inuyasha made his way towards the case that held Tetsusaiga.

Inutaisho glanced up and spotted a servant girl carrying a tray with wine on it. "Girl" He said gesturing towards her. 'Shit!' Inuyasha thought as he slowly stopped, but kept his head turned the opposite direction. "Y-yes my lord?" Inuyasha asked in the girlish voice he could manage.

Inutaisho looked oddly at the servant girl for a moment 'What a strange voice' he thought momentarily. "Come, bring me a glass of wine" Inutaisho finished.

'Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!' Inuyasha cursed mentally as he made his way over to his father. As he approached his father he held out the tray and bowed his head VERY deeply so that Inutaisho couldn't see his face.

Inutaisho quirked an eyebrow studying the servant girl for a moment. For a girl, she was rather tall, her shoulders were as broad as a mans, not to mention her peculiar voice… Yet oddly enough she seemed strangely familiar.

"Tell me, have I met you before?" Inutaisho questioned looking at the 'girl'. "I-I do believe that I have served you, your meals once or twice my lord." Inuyasha responded once again in his girly voice.

"Yes, that must be it…" Inutaisho responded idly before dismissing 'her'. "Thank you my lord" Inuyasha said before bowing and then leaving heading once again to where the Tetsusaiga was.

'Damn that was close!' Inuyasha thought as he walked away. Finally he approached the shelf that held Tetsusaiga. 'Here goes nothing' he thought as he set the tray down, looked around to see that his father. Mother, and the council were now deep in conversation.

Quickly He grabbed the Tetsusaiga and hid it in the inner sleeve of his Kimono. Hastily Inuyasha stood again, grabbed the tray an exited the room.

'Man, if I can fit the Tetsusaiga in this kimono, it's got me wondering what other things women walk around carrying in their kimono's' Inuyasha thought as he changed into his normal cloths.

Grabbing his pouch bag Inuyasha slyly made his way down to the stable where he would grab a horse and then leave.

* * *

_Wisps of loose hair lightly floated about Kagome's face as she stood in a vast meadow filled with bright green grass and fragrant flowers. A light breeze blew cool against Kagome's smooth skin as she walked, going nowhere it seemed. _

_ Her blue gray eyes looking around curiously, feeling at peace as the crisp grass crunched beneath her feet. It all seemed so perfect. Bird's singing beautiful melodies, leaves rustling in the winds, the warm sun shining down on her face. _

_ But, that's when Kagome's face faltered. This, none of this was real, she wasn't in a meadow, there was no warm sun shining down on her face… Kagome had always been one to actually know that she was dreaming, right in the middle of a dream._

At that moment, right as Kagome knew it was a dream, reality hit hard. Or rather, a boot hit hard as she was kicked in the side. Basho showed a toothy grin as Kagome woke in cringing in pain.

"Ah, so I sees da girly finally woked up eh?" Basho said as Kagome attempted to stand up. Grimacing Kagome held her side as she stood using the wall for support. Turning to the Bastar- er man that had kicked her Kagome had immediately recognized him as the man who had tried to take her in the woods.

"Ah, and it so seems dat you knows who I is" Basho said arrogantly. "What do you want!?" Kagome spat at him angrily. Basho scratched his for a moment. "Oh ya, you sees here, the Lord Oshima, he be wantin to speak wit you" Basho replied grabbing Kagome roughly by the wrist.

Struggling Kagome tried to push away, but even for how stupid he was, the guy was just to damn big! Finally giving up Kagome just let him head her wherever it might be that this 'Lord Oshima' was.

Boredly walking, Kagome observed her surroundings. It was dark, nothing at all like the Taisho's manor. Heck, Kagome might as well have been walking blind folded it was so dark. Suddenly Basho stopped with out warning, causing Kagome to slam into his back.

Chuckling Basho turned and looked at Kagome "Here we is" He said with still, poor grammar as he pushed open the door. Following him in Kagome looked around. It was a huge room, very dimly lit with random lanterns here and there.

'Must be the throne room' Kagome thought due to the room's large size. "Ah, Miss Higurashi" Oshima Exclaimed as Kagome turned her gaze to meet his. "I assume you have enjoyed your stay here thus far?" Oshima inquired.

Glaring dagger as him angrily she responded "I'd be happier in hell!" Basho bringing Kagome right up to Oshima, Oshima leaned forward "That can easily be arranged my dear." He said and evil glint in his eyes.

"But" Oshima gestured, sighing. "First I would like you to tell me a little something. Pausing he looked at Kagome waiting for a response, when none came he continued.

"According to Izumo" Oshima said as his trusted Shadow warrior appeared. "When he was observing you, there was a time, when you were in the Inutaisho's library, and you spent, a little more time than anyone knew reading Inutaisho's books on his strategies no?"

Kagome froze for a moment, 'so he was the one I felt watching me that day!' she cursed mentally before looking back up "I have no idea what you're talking about."

=Flashback=

Flipping randomly through Inutaisho's book Kagome smiled a little. It was weird how interesting these books actually were. Her father being who he had been, a weapon maker, Kagome had grown up knowing about these kinds of things, and so now they sort of interested her.

In Inutaisho's books she had so far, read all kinds of interesting things. His battle strategies, how big his army was, the weapons they used. Their strengths, _their weaknesses_, and all kind of neat stuff…

"Well, that's about all the war reading I need for today" Kagome sighed as she put Inutaisho's books away and went looking for different book. "This one will do nicely," she said as she picked up "Tales of a land Apart" (the book she read from chapter 8)

=End Flashback=

Oshima glared at Kagome menacingly "Do NOT lie to me wench! Izumo saw you reading those book!" he roared angrily. "So what if I read them!" Kagome retorted bravely.

"I want you, to tell me about them. Every single little thing you saw down to the last battle strategies." Oshima stated plainly. Kagome stood there and clenched her fists "I will NOT tall you ANYTHING about what I read!" She retorted.

"You WILL tell me everything you read, or you WILL suffer the consequences." Oshima yelled at the top of his lungs angrily. Kagome simply looked up and him and smirked "My lips will never speak the words of betrayal" she remarked.

Oshima growled angrily "Izumo, take care of this!" he said, then smirking he looked at Kagome. "Be sure to let me know when you're ready to speak, I'm sure it'll be soon" Oshima laughed.

Izumo grabbed Kagome roughly by arm, his sharp nails digging into her skin and drawing blood. "Time to have some fun" He said as he dragged her off. "Where are we going? Let me go that hurts!" Kagome yelled as Izumo pulled her down a stair well and into a dark room.

Looking around worriedly Kagome shivered "What are you going to do with-" Kagome was cut off as Izumo backhanded her sending her sprawling on the ground. "What am I going to do with you?" Izumo inquired. "I'm going to show you what true terror is, just as I promised."

* * *

Walking into the stable Inuyasha looked around to make sure there were no servants, and then headed for the pin that his horse was in. Briskly walking he stopped in front of his horse's pin and sighed 'Almost there, just got to leave the manor grounds and they'll never catch me' He thought as he opened the door to the pin.

"And just WHERE do you think you're going?" Sesshoumaru asked as he, Keita, Ryuichi, and Ryohei stood inside the pin looking at a shocked Inuyasha. "I-I was, just, um, I..." Inuyasha trailed off…

"You were going to go and try to save Kagome by yourself weren't you!" Keita said stepping out from inside the pin. "And what's it to you!" Inuyasha demanded. "Well" Ryohei said also stepping out "Kagome's our friend too you know".

'She's more than a friend to me' Inuyasha thought his eye's drifting off. "And this!" Ryuichi said gesturing to Inuyasha's sack. "This is all you are bringing, a little water? That's it!?"

"Feh, that's all I need" Inuyasha huffed arrogantly. "What about food you baka" Sesshoumaru said. "Oh.." Inuyasha replied looking away "Forgot about that.

"That's ok!" Ryuichi said cheerfully as he held out a sac full of food. "Oh, um thank for getting that for me?" Inuyasha responded a little confused.

"It's not just for you Inuyasha, it's for all of us, we're coming too!" Ryohei retorted demandingly. "WHAT!?" Inuyasha replied "No way are you guys coming, it's just me!" He said angrily.

"Inuyasha use your brain for once, we're coming weather you like it or not, and if you keep saying no, we'll just inform dad of what you're doing." Ryohei said smartly. "Kuso!" Inuyasha cursed to himself. "Feh, fine" Inuyasha said as he tied his pouch to the horse's saddle.

So all five of them got their horses, tied the pouches to the settles and headed out. Of coarse little did they know that they had two extra people were also tagging along.

"Miroku I'm going and you're not stopping me!" Sango shouted as Kirara transformed under the ex taij-ya's touch. The youkai pawed at the ground, eager at the prospect of freedom from the confining grounds of the Taisho Manor.

"But Sango, you can't just leave me alone with the closets!" Miroku wined. "And also if you're gone then I won't be able to do this" Miroku grinned mischievously.

"Do what?" Sango asked quirking and eyebrow.

And then suddenly, a familiar hand was caressing her—

SLAP

Miroku fell backwards from the force of Sango's slap. "Ay, Sango what was that for? You DID ask me WHAT I wouldn't be able to do, I was just demonstrating" Miroku said innocently.

"Well demonstrate with some one else's back side!" Sango retorted angrily.

Sighing Miroku looked up "But don't you understand my dear Sango, your backside is the only one for me, with it's beautiful roundness and-" WHAM Sango's eye twitched.

"You abuse me so much ;-;" Miroku said as if his feelings were hurt.

"You bring it upon yourself Houshi" Sango responded lifting herself up on Kirara as she heard Inuyasha and his brother's exiting the stables.

Miroku shrugged "I guess so. Hey wait, no, don't leave me here!" Miroku cried as he pulled himself up behind Sango as Kirara started to walk away.

"Iyaaaa Miroku get off!" Sango yelled as Kirara continued walking.

"Nope" Was Miroku's stubborn response.

"EERRGG, Get off!" Sango yelled. "You know, I suggest you get going before we lose them." Miroku pointed out as they began to lose sight of Inuyasha and his brothers.

Sango narrowed her eyes, but then thought better of it and had Kirara continued following Inuyasha's path. "So, you're actually letting me come?" Miroku questioned.

Sango smirked "Yes houshi-sama, I hear that in the southern lands, there are many closets." She replied smugly.

Miroku froze in terror "M-m-m-m-many c-c-closets!!! Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Kagome looked up in slight fear as Izumo mockingly approached her. Smirking and evil glint in his eyes Izumo slammed his foot into Kagome stomach making her cry out in pain. The he lifted her by the throat and threw her across the room sending her flying into some old metal scraps.

Landing Kagome cringed as one of the metal scraps lodged into her leg, blood now visibly coming forth. Looking up Kagome watched as Izumo walked to a wall lined with all sorts of horrible torture.

Running his finger along the wall Izumo stopped as he picked a whip that's ends were dipped in poison. The poison was called chacktinra, it was a putrid poison, that once it had entered a person it coursed through their blood and attacked the person's muscle's making them restricts in sheer pain that lasted for days.

Menacingly Izumo approached Kagome once again. Drawing his arms back, and then with a strong force lashed the whip out at Kagome.

Several waves of pain washed over Kagome's entire body as the whip ate at her skin. Deep gashed carved all over her arms, legs, everywhere that the whip touched. The pain, at first it felt like searing fire burning all over her body. But once the poison entered her blood stream the pain was so intense it was impossible to describe.

Kagome tried to scream but the pain was so intense that her throat constricted now barely letting her breath. Now gasping for air Kagome's Body twitched and shook uncontrollably.

The poison now reaching her muscles, the pain became so intense that Kagome wished for nothing but death. It was the worst kind of feeling in the world, she wouldn't even wish this feeling upon the worst kind of people. Her muscles now weak Kagome's body stopped shaking, but the pain didn't leave, if anything it had only become worse with every second.

Izumo could have drowned in joy at the sight before him. The pitiful girl lay there deep gashed all over her body, blood surrounding her. Walking over Izumo once again lifted Kagome by her throat.

"Look at me!" he commanded. Kagome gasped for air, everything hurt so much, even turning her head would hurt, she didn't want any more pain than what she already was dealing with.

"I said look at me bitch!" Izumo Yelled. But still Kagome didn't look at him. Izumo growled angrily "Have it your way then" he yelled as he slammed his fist into her stomach with amazing force and then threw her against another wall.

Coughing up blood Kagome struggled to breath . Kagome managed a small smile, even in the state she was in. As merciful darkness began to consume her Kagome had on last fleeting thought before she fell unconscious "Inuyasha…"

'What?' Inuyasha thought looking around him as he road on his horse. 'I could swear I just heard some one call me name' Inuyasha sighed as he brushed it off and continued on.

"And where do you think you're going?" A badger youkai asked as he, and two other badger youkai stepped out from behind some trees. "That, would be none of your business" Sesshoumaru responded as he and the rest of them continued on their horses.

"None of our business, ey?" The leader of the three inquired as Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Ryuichi, and Ryohei passed them. "Come on boys, let's get em!?" The Badger demon called as they came at Inuyasha and the rest from behind. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she flung it and watched as the three Badger Youkai fell unconscious.

Inuyasha turned around and stared blinkingly as Sango and Miroku came riding along. "What the1? How in the!? Why are you two here!?" InuYasha yelled angry that there were now, an additional two people who he was praying weren't planning on coming also.

"We're coming also" Sango stated plainly as she and Miroku road up. Inuyasha clenched his fist and tried not to lash out at the. 'The gods just hate me don't they!?' Inuyasha thought angrily. He would have yelled at Sango and Miroku, and told them that they weren't coming, but he knew it wouldn't work. 'KUSOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!'.

So, now all seven of them continued on their way. Now Almost to the Manor of the southern Lord Inuyasha grew anxious. 'I can't wait to slice that fucking bastard who took Kagome into a thousand little tiny pieces, then feed him to the pigs!' Inuyasha thought angrily.

* * *

A/N- And that ends this chapter -. Wai!!!! I'm so happy, I have more than 100 reviews now Dances in joy thank you guys sooooooo much!!!

This chapter was inspired by **EmeLyNoOoPeE **who was my 100th reviewer!!!

AngelWingsbaka

Your CCC (comments, compliments, and criticism) is greatly appreciated!


	11. Trust in the ones you love

The 5th Son

       A/N- Hey guys! I'm back from my vacation and ready to write more! I was going to update yesterday but… _…_… I was too busy writing out the plot for one of the 2 latest stories that I will eventually be posting ^^;. Anywho on w/ the story!

Chapter key:

Italics=dreams 

_'       ' _around words =thoughts__

_'     ' _around _Italic_ words = some one's conscience 

~*~

Chapter 11: Trust in the one's you love…

Approaching the large manor that was clearly the Southern lord's Inuyasha smirked as he and the other six stepped through the large Iron gates that led to the opening courtyard of the Manor. 'So close. Hang on Kagome, we're almost there!' Inuyasha thought triumphantly to himself.

       Looking around Sango took in their surroundings. The courtyard was rather large, in between the gate and the manor stood a large fountain with the statue of a beautiful youkai woman holding a sun that was sculpted out of gold. It was absolutely breath taking really…

     But, that was about the only thing that was breath taking in the courtyard. The rest of the courtyard was simply full of dead plants. Willows trees, rose bushes, violets, jasmines, long grass, bushes. All dead, and all obviously forgotten and left with out care long ago. 'I bet if Kagome saw this, she'd set to fixing up this courtyard in no time' Sango though wearily as she followed the rest of the group.

    Approaching the door they walked up crude stone steps that had chunks of rock missing from them and small blood stains here and there. "Truly pathetic" Sesshoumaru muttered quietly, more to himself then his companions. It was clear to him that something was amiss. This WAS a Lords castle after all, the Southern Lord to be exact. From what he had learned, the Southern Lord was a calm peaceful man, who valued everything he had, even his worthless plants. 

      Yet it was clear that this manor was in terrible shape, hardly what Sesshoumaru had been expecting. Shrugging it off he just shook his head disdainfully and looked forward.

        Inuyasha was standing in front of the large wooden doors that led into the manor now. Staring up he saw that there was, or it least used to be carving of a vast valley full of life on the door, but now there were gashes all along the carving, deep cuts strewn across it ruining it.

        Keita stepped forward resting his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder "So, we gonna go in yet?" he asked calmly. "Ya, not better time than the present Inuyasha!" Miroku called out from behind. Turning around and glaring at the monk, Inuyasha breathed, "closet…" and that was all it took for Miroku to turn pale and shut up.

 Smirking Inuyasha turned towards the door and spoke "sure, let's go!" he said as he laid a hand on the door and pushed. All seven of them waited in anticipation ready for whatever might come their way yet, and they listened. "……………."  .   .  *cough*

             Looking dumbstruck Inuyasha growled slightly. The damn door was heavier than it looked, and hadn't budged a bit. "Uh… I thought we were going in" Ryuichi piped up from the back. "Just hold your damn horses!" Inuyasha snapped as he once again pushed at the door. And again… AND again… AND AGAIN!

            Sighing Sesshoumaru steppes forward and pushed Inuyasha out of the way "Let me show you how it's done little brother" he said arrogantly. Putting his clawed hands to the door Sesshoumaru pushed, again, and again, and again! "Let you show me eh?" Inuyasha snorted at his elder brother's failure.

      "Well maybe if I try" Keita stepped forward. "We'll help to" Ryuichi and Ryohei chimed in running up to the door also. "Hey, we might as well all try!" Miroku said going up to the door. Now Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Keita, Ryuichi, AND Ryohei were all at the door pushing together.

      Sango stood away from the door behind all of them looking at them like they were all idiots. "None of you will ever get in that way" she stated blandly. They stopped and looked at her. "Well I don't see YOU helping" Inuyasha retorted.

       Rolling her eyes and sighing Sango walked up to the door brushing past all of them. "Let ME show you how it's done" She said pointedly as she PULLED instead of PUSHED the door. And Low in Behold if that door didn't open. Sango walked in with a slight smile on her face while the six men stood back mouths hanging open. 

   "Did she just..?" Inuyasha blanched. "Were we just…?" Keita murmured. "Yes, she did just make us all look rather weak, and yes we were just out witted by a woman." Sesshoumaru muttered. 

~*~

          Kagome grimaced as Izumo all but threw her back into her dungeon cell. Slamming against the slimy wall and sliding back down to the cold hard ground Kagome winced in pain. Hearing a low, cruel chuckle and the clasping of metal on metal Kagome knew that he had left, for now it least…

    About to turn so she could sit up Kagome immediately regretted it as waves of pain shot through her body. "Smart move baka" she commented sarcastically to herself.  God she was weak… and she didn't like it one bit, she hated feeling weak. But it didn't really matter if she liked it or not, she was weak right now and there was nothing that she could do about it.

  Hell, she was so frikkin weak, she wasn't even sure she could lift her head. Deciding to try it out Kagome strained with all her might to lift her head off of the cold ground. And hey, she actually managed to lift it one or two inches before her strength failed her and her head fell back down hitting the ground hardly. 

  Hissing in pain, as a reflex she went to grab her abused head with her hands, only to be reminded of her weak state as her retched arms failed to move much, and if anything hurt all the more.

       This was not, fun…  "In fact, all of this is just fucked up!" Kagome yelled hoarsely, and then gasped at her own words. "Look at me… I'm becoming so pathetic, I'm even cursing for god's sakes! That's not like me at all…" she whispered to herself sadly.

~*~

       "All of this is just fucked up!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration as he came to another dead end. "Inuyasha watch your language, I wouldn't be surprised if Kagome starts picking it up from you" Sesshoumaru sighed in annoyance. 

        They had all been traveling through the manor for quite some time now, and by now they had all realized why they hadn't seen any guards or anything.. "The whole manor is a fucking maze! And I'll fucking curse if I fucking want to!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned around heading toward another corridor.

  Sighing they all turned to follow, Sango in the back. Suddenly hands came out of the wall, which had been a dead end behind her, and pulled her right through the wall! A small shriek escaping her lips Sango looked around.

    It looked the same as all the rest of the maze, except that she was now separated from the guys "Oh shit.." Sango cursed, and then mentally slapped herself for acting like Inuyasha "Soon enough his foul language will rub off on us all" she said in a weary manner as she began walking trying to find the guys.

 Heads turned as they heard a small shriek, but when Miroku, Keita, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and the twins turned around, there was no one. Or to be more exact, no Sango anymore!

  "Sango!?" Miroku called out as he and the other guys looked around for her. "This is no time for games" Keita called out exasperatedly. Each guy set out in the same general area looking for her. "She's got to be some where, she can't just disappear" Ryohei said as he looked around a corner.

        "I bet this has something to do with those evil haunted close-" Miroku was cut off as he felt something wrap around his feet and drag him through the floor. Five heads turned to where Miroku had been standing just seconds ago.

     "They're picking us off one by one.." Ryuichi muttered quietly. "They? Who?"  Inuyasha asked drawing his Tetsusaiga. "Put it away Inuyasha, it wont help you any in this enclosed area" Sesshoumaru said knowingly. "Feh" Was Inuyasha's reply as he placed the demon sword back into its scabbard.

      "Now, WHO is picking us off one by one?" Inuyasha asked turning to Ryuichi. "The shadow warriors I think…" Ryuichi replied distantly. It was obvious he was in deep thought, and since him, being Ryuichi and all, it was a rare moment for him to actually be thinking something that wasn't a prank, so Inuyasha didn't bug him.

    Inuyasha turned away from Ryuichi to look at the spot where Miroku had previously been standing. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him, was he going to get picked off too? Suddenly hand grabbed him roughly from behind! "BOO!" Ryuichi yelled from behind.

      That's about the moment all 4 of Inuyasha's brother got the best black mail on him ever. Inuyasha screamed, like a girl… Ryuichi and Ryohei fell over laughing, Keita was laughing also, he just didn't fall over, and it might have been their imaginations but there was even a slight chuckle heard from Sesshoumaru. 

        All of the sudden Ryuichi and Ryohei got a dropping feeling in their stomachs and when they opened their eyes they were both Pulled through the floor. Inuyasha turned around angrily to yell at his brothers, when he realized that the twins were missing. 

     "I'm not falling for that" Inuyasha said bluntly. They waited a few minutes and still no sign of the twins. "Shit, they've been picked off too" Keita muttered quietly. "this isn't good, ok no matter keep on eye on each other at all times!" Sesshoumaru ordered.

     "It's probably not too smart to stay in one place, so we'll continue looking for Kagome, and hopefully find the other too" Sesshoumaru said as they started walking again.

~*~

      Lying on the ground still Kagome stared at her numb fingers in Boredom. Boredom was never a good thing, it least not in Kagome's case. Because, when Kagome got bored she started thinking. I mean of coarse she thinks already obviously, but when bored her thoughts go into depth…

      'Mother…'  and her mind wasted no time at all remembering the sad stuff… 'It's not fair.. that I never really got to know her…' Kagome's side was getting numb so she forced to self to roll onto her back.

    Now staring blankly at the ceiling a tear trickled down her bruised face 'And father..' A painful sob escaped her lips as the tears began to flow freely leaving wet lines down the side of her face and dampening her hair a little.

  "Everything had been so perfect… I had father, and the village people were all like an extended family to me, I was so happy. But then… he died. He left me, Father left me, with out saying goodbye or anything.'

     Harsh sobs racked her body as she cried, missing her father dearly. 'I-I did get to meet the Taisho's though.. they're nice… and, Inuyasha.  God I love him… Before, I knew I felt something for him, but now it's even clearer, I love him… But it's all too late now! I'm not even with him right now, and he probably doesn't even care for me in that sort of way!' Kagome thought to her self sadly.

'_Is that true…?' _a voice in the back of her mind asked. 'Well, I think it might be…' Kagome mused to herself. _'No you don't… Or, it least, you're hoping with all of your heart that it's not true…'_ the voice responded. 

      Kagome sniffed 'Ya, but what if it is true!' she faltered. _'Just trust in him… I know you can'. '_What do you know about me! You're just a stupid voice in my head' Kagome thought irritably. _'I AM you Kagome, so obviously I know a lot about you'_. 'Makes since I guess' Kagome sighed.

     '_Just remember, trust in the one's you love…'_ the voice replied. "Is that your only suggestion!?" Kagome asked out loud, but there was no response. "Looks like even my own conscience abandoned me" Kagome sighed sadly. 'Trust in the one's you love' she mused to herself.   

  Really, her conscience was kinda right. She **should** trust in the ones she loved. Heck, for all she knew, Inuyasha could be on his way to help her at that moment! And that Damn Izumo has probably been watching her, laughing at her for talking to herself.

   Kagome narrowed her eyes 'No more being weak…'. Kagome nit her eye brows in fortitude, they weren't going to get the best of her! They weren't going to make her weak, not yet, she had to hold on , for the one's she loved!

   "For the ones I love!" Kagome yelled as she pushed herself up with her hand. "I'll do anything for them!" she shouted once more getting up to her knees and standing.

  "Izumo! Oshima! If either of you are listening, listen well! I will **not** give up and you can never make me! I have people who care for me, and people who I care for!" Kagome slammed her fist hard against the cell door.

    "All either of you are, are heartless bastards who don't even know what love is!" Kagome continued yelling, even though she was starting to get worn out. "You'll both go to hell and rot for all eternity!" She shouted hoarsely sinking to her knees.

 Sure, Kagome said that they couldn't make her weak.. But it was more of a, 'can't make my spirit weak' thing. As far as her body was concerned,  she was burnt out.

 Slumping completely to the ground Kagome's eyes began to lazily drift shut "Trust, in the one's you love…'

~*~

    Sango walked around wearily turning random corners in the maze as she continued to look for some one, anyone that she knew. "This is just my luck" she sighed, when she had an idea. Smirking evilly she cupped her hand to her mouth and shouted as loud as she could "The closets are gonna get me! Please Miroku my savoir, help me! How shall I ever bear your children if I am dead!?" she finished yelling in the most feminine voice she could manage. 'Heh, if that doesn't make him come running, nothing will' Sango smirked to herself in satisfaction.

~*~

   "Hey cool, we just went through the floor!" Ryuichi said excitedly to his brother. "That was the best! Wonder if we could do it again" Ryohei mused to himself. "I bet we could" Ryuichi said gesturing to the wall that connected with the turn in front of them. "On the count of three?" Ryohei asked. Ryuichi nodded "one, Two, THREE!" they said in unison as they both darted forward. Running as fast as they could they finally came up to the wall. ***SMACK***

   Miroku walked up to them from around the corner when he heard the loud thud of them falling to the ground. Grinning a little he looked at the two brothers who were now sitting up and rubbing their heads.

  "Guess not" Ryuichi said disdainfully and his brother nodded in agreement. Suddenly they heard a voice that had to belong to Sango. "The closets are gonna get me! Please Miroku my savoir, help me! How shall I ever bear your children if I am dead!?"

"Hey, that sounded like Sango!" Ryohei chimed. "Should we go help her?" Ryuichi asked. "Stand back and I'll save her" Miroku said in a heroic voice that had the slightest hint of fear laced in with it. And then he took off towards the voice faster than Ryuichi or Ryohei had ever seen him run.

        "He still sounded a little scared." Ryuichi said to his brother. "Ya, it's probably the whole closet thing, but apparently the haunted closets aren't enough to keep him from being a hentai" Ryohei shrugged. Both twins then stood up and headed toward the direction Miroku went in.

    "Sango my love I'll save you!" Miroku called as he spotted Sango. "Damn that was fast" Sango blinked. Miroku had shown up a whole 30 seconds after she had yelled for him. "I always knew you wanted to bear my children!" Miroku chimed grabbing her bottom.

   ***WHAM*** Ryuichi and Ryohei followed the beating sounds to find Miroku kneeled on the floor holding his head in pain. "Hey guys" Sango said cheerfully. "Uh hey.." Ryohei replied. "Uh-hu…" was Ryuichi's smart reply as he looked on at the injured monk.

    Suppose we should continue on trying to figure our way out of this damned maze the right?" Sango said as Ryuichi pulled Miroku up and they all began walking again.

    "I-I think this is it!" Sango said happily as she pointed to a light that was up ahead of them. They all made there ways, and finally came out into and open area.

    "Hey, Sango!" They heard Inuyasha's voice from the other side. And surely enough Inuyasha, Keita, and Sesshoumaru walked out of the maze at the other end of the room.

 "Glad to see we all made it fine" Inuyasha mused, "Now to find Kagome!"

~*~

(AN-(This part is supposed to show up in all Italics, but when I uploaded it on FF.net, and then previewed it, it didn't show up in Italics, so just to let you guys know, if this doesn't show up in Italics for you, it was supposed to, and it is a **dream**))

    Walking through the meadow Kagome sighed. Everything was so peaceful so perfect, it was wonderful. A little girl approached her and handed Kagome a bouquet of beautiful wild flowers. "Why thank you Mutsumi!" Kagome smiled warmly at the young girl from the village that she had taken a liking to.

 "Mutsumi picked them just for you Kagome nii-chan!" Mutsumi replied laughing and hugging Kagome.

All of the sudden there was a jolt and the next thing Kagome knew little Mutsumi fell to the ground. "Mutsumi! Mutsumi!?" Kagome cried out in worry shaking the little girl a little, but there was no breath, no heartbeat…

   "No…" Kagome gasped, as she hugged the child "NO!" Kagome yelled, but next thing she knew, it was her dying mother whom she was holding. "Mama" Kagome gasped. "No mama, you can't die! Not so soon!" Kagome cried out loudly tears spilling down her face as she knelt over her mother.

   But then it changed again, and she was kneeling in the dirt, and in front of her was hers' and her father's hut, on fire… And she could hear the pained screams from inside as he father burned alive "Papa.." Kagome choked out! "No Papaaaa!" she screamed as got up and bolted for the hut.

 But then her surrounding began to swirl and mix, everything was becoming a blur. The hut, her pap, her mother, little Mutsumi, they all swirled around her in a blur making Kagome dizzy.

   And then it all stopped! There was nothing left, but Kagome, and the complete void of black nothingness. She was alone… Everything and everyone she held dear to her was gone, and they weren't coming back. "No.." she whispered sadly to herself "It can't end like this, no…".

      "And it won't" Kagome stopped as she heard a voice. Looking up she saw Inuyasha staring down at her with loving eyes. "It won't end like this" he repeated kneeling down beside her and taking her chin in his hand.

  "I can't promise you a happily ever after Kagome.." he paused and sorrow and grief flashed through Kagome's eyes momentarily. "But" He continued. "But Kagome, I can promise you, that I'll do my best to protect you". She looked up into the golden pools of emotion that were his eyes. They were so sincere…

   A small smile graced his lips as he bent down, closer to her face, his lips breathing warm air across her own lips, almost touching "And I can also promise, Kagome… That I will always loves you."

~*~

A/N-Yay! This chapter was longer than my normal chapters ***does the happy dance***

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

The inspiration for this chapter, this time, was not just one individual, it was all you guys who put up with my bad grammar and occasional typo's, it was inspired by all you guys who were willing to wait FOREVER in-between up dates (I couldn't help it, it was spring break ^^;) and mostly of all, It was inspired by everyone who reviewed! Go you guys! 

***gives everyone pocky and cookies***

                       ~AngelWings~

Your CCC (comments, compliments, and criticism) are always greatly appreciated! ^-^ 


	12. Bye bye Izumo

The 5th Son

A/N- I'M SO SORY!!!!!  Ya, it took me a while to update, explanations as to why in the ending A/N.

Chapter key:

None

~*~

Chapter 12: Bye bye Izumo  ;-;

                Now, finally out of the maze Inuyasha and his 6 other companions walked on. 'We're coming Kagome, just wait, a little longer' Inuyasha thought to himself as he took long strides down a hall. Looking around he noted that the walls were decorated with strips of black, velvet like materials, and it was rather dim, not that it mattered with his Hanyou senses…

Shaking his head Inuyasha turned his gaze back to Sango and Miroku. "You guys doing ok?" he asked blandly. "Why how sweet of you to ask!" Chirped Miroku "Sango's beating to me were a little harsh, but I'll survive. Besides, I'm sure they were just love punches."

     Rolling her eye Sango slapped Miroku up side the head "I don't think that's what he meant dim wit". Sighing Inuyasha rubbed his forehead "What I meant is, it's very dim in here, and although me, Sesshoumaru, Keita, and the twins can see, that's because we have our youkai abilities, unlike you two".

       Miroku made and o shape with his lips while Sango nodded her head in understanding. "Yes, it is a little hard to see, but we'll be fine none the less" Sango said patiently.  "Good" Inuyasha relied as he turned back keeping his gaze fixed ahead of him now.

            As they continued walking Keita began to wonder. They'd been walking down this hall for some time now, yet nothing had changed. The walls were all the same, there were no doors as of yet, and there was no ending to the hall in sight either.

   "Is it me, or are we not making any progress?" Keita spoke up. "If by no progress, you mean the fact that this hall hasn't changed any, than you are wrong" Sesshoumaru replied knowingly.

       By now they had all stopped. Keita looked at Sesshoumaru quizzically "But, the hall really HASN'T changed at all though" was his reply. "But it has…" Sesshoumaru said pointing to the wall. "Look, in the beginning of the hall, the velvety decorations on the walls were black, and the walls them selves were a blood red color."

     Examining the walls Keita now understood what Sesshoumaru meant, because the walls were not Blood red with black velvet decorations, but now were rather, black with blood red decorations.  

   "This place pisses me off" Inuyasha huffed as he turned and started to go down the hall once again. 

~*~

        Sitting comfortable on his cushioned throne Lord Oshima smirked taking a sip of the Greenish black drink that occupied his glass. This was all going perfect 'Inutaisho's son's and their annoying human friends will never make it through the maze' Oshima smirked to himself.

       Suddenly hearing the shuddering of a few windows, caused no doubt by the opening of the throne room door Oshima peered up to see a rather short, exhausted looking servant jogging towards him.

    Sighing in an annoyed manner he set his glass down on the small silver stand that stood near where he sat. "L-Lord Oshima!" the servant called out reaching the throne. Rubbing his forehead Oshima looked forward "What is it!?".

   Flinching the servant bowed "Sir, Inutaisho's Son's and the two humans have exited the maze and are now nearing the ensnare room". "What!" Yelled Oshima slashing out and killing the servant as his sharp claws ripped through the small man's neck.

        Taking in deep breathes Oshima attempted to calm himself. "It's ok… they're headed for the ensnare room after all, they'll never have enough brains to get themselves out of there" Oshima laughed Sadistically as he picked up his glass and took a long sip of the substance it contained.

~*~

        Looking ahead Ryohei thought he saw something. Squinting a little his thoughts were confirmed, he **did** see something. "Hey guys! I think I see a door!" he shouted triumphantly.

     "You're just now seeing it?" Ryuichi questioned. "We all saw it a while ago" Sesshoumaru added in. "Oh" Ryohei replied sheepishly.

         Approaching the door Inuyasha reached for the handle. "Wait!" Sango called from behind him. "What?" Inuyasha asked looking at her in alarm. "You sure you guys don't want me to have to open it for you again?" Sango questioned smugly.

     They all fell silent… "Jeesh, can't even take a joke?" Sango huffed crossing her arms. Turning back to the door Inuyasha grabbed its cold silver handle and turned it making a slight squeaking noise.

   Stepping in Inuyasha looked around, and the other followed behind him. All of the sudden there was a loud snapping sound. Everyone turned around to see that the door they had just entered through was now shut.

   Turning and grabbing the door handle Ryohei tried pushing **and** pulling the door open, but it wouldn't budge. "Great" Inuyasha mumbled angrily. "Hey Miroku… I **told** you not to come with us, I **told** you there were a lot of closets here, but did you listen to me? Did you heed my warning? Nope." Sango said in the most haunting voice she could conjure up.

  Squeaking Miroku got on the ground, curled up into a little ball and rocked back and forth mumbling about evil closets, and haunted things out to get him.

    "Now what you've done Sango, this room seems to have some kind of barrier making it to where we can't use the door we came in through, and Miroku was the only one who know spells that break barriers!" Inuyasha said angrily. "Um… oops?" Sango hunched her shoulders and curled her lips back innocently.

         "Look" Sesshoumaru said drawing all attention to him. Stepping up to a plat on the wall that had writing on it, he read out loud. "Un-intelligent and trapped, or wise and free? You chose your fate, what will it be? Few doors remaining, a key on the wall. Find the right door, or never leave at all.".

      "Great, a riddle…"  Inuyasha said bordly. Looking around the room he only saw five doors, the one that they had come in, and four others. Grabbing the crude looking key he saw dangling from a hook on the far left wall Inuyasha took it and jabbed it into the nearest door's key hole.

A small zap and the key was spit back out. "Nice move baka" Ryohei commented rolling his eyes. "Wait" Said Ryuichi as he pointed to the door where letters began to appear. Once more Sesshoumaru read out loud. "The door of ignorance is this of which you have tried. You must not read much, your instincts have lied".

        "Ha! It said Inuyasha was Ignorant!" Ryuichi laughed. Grabbing the key Ryuichi walked to the door across from the one Inuyasha had tried. "This is the right one I bet you!" He said pushing the keys in. And, getting the same reaction as Inuyasha's door gave.

       "The door you chose, rude put down of others, you'll never unlock the book of your brother."  Was what the riddle read. "That's enough!" Keita said as he put the key in the next door, and he also, got the same reaction. "The door you have chosen, is that so bitter, dark blue the color of your literature.".

    "Only one door left!" Ryohei called grabbing the key and putting it into the last door. And he got the same reaction, just the same as the first door, and the second door, and the third door! "The door you've chosen for one's self, isn't even on, the 3rd shelf" the words read.

     "None of these damn riddles make any sense!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. "I think I get it…" Sesshoumaru inquired and then repeated all of the doors' riddles in a row, stressing his words on the detailed parts.

     . "The door of ignorance is this of which you have tried. **You must not read much**, your instincts have lied". "The door you chose, rude put down of others, **you'll never** **unlock the book of your brother**."  "The door you have chosen, is that so bitter, **dark blue the color of your literature**.". "The door you've chosen for one's self ,**isn't even on** **the 3rd shelf**"

  "Don't you get it" Sesshoumaru said walking over to a bookcase that was also in the room. "It has to do with books" _You must not read much._ "It's a dark blue book" _Dark blue, the color of your literature._ "It's called Brother and has a lock"  _You'll never unlock the book of your brother._ "And it's on the 3rd Shelf!" _the door you've chosen, isn't even on the 3rd shelf._

      Taking the key Sesshoumaru put it into the lock of a dark blue book called brother on the 3rd shelf of the bookcase. There was a slight crackling sound and then out of the blue the bookcase shifted and then vanished. "Looks like I've solved the riddle" Sesshoumaru said smugly.

~*~

 "Lord Oshima" Izumo appeared at Oshima's side. "Yes?" Oshima questioned. "They, have made it past the room of the ensnare room." Izumo implied. Oshima stopped what he was doing. 'Damn! I bet the eldest brat figured it out!' Oshima cursed mentally.

Rubbing his temples Oshima smirked anyways. "Send Basho to get that Kagome girl, I want her to be here when you and the other 6 kill her friends" Oshima smirked.

"Yes milord" Izumo nodded and then vanished. 'This is all going to end soon, and I'll come out the victor' Oshima thought smirking to himself.

~*~

     Slowly but surly Kagome began to wake up, back to the conscious world 'Back to reality   -_-  '   Kagome thought Disdainfully.

     Pulling herself up she groggily attempted to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Suddenly there was a loud clacking sound. Knowing that the sound was that of the door opening Kagome looked up praying that it wasn't Izumo back for more torture.

    And to her surprise it wasn't him. No, it wasn't Izumo… it was the stupid fat one, AKA Basho. Shaking her head in annoyance Kagome sighed "Need something?" 

    Grinning his smile that Kagome had officially labeled the 'Drunken Idiots smile' he came over, grabbed her arm and none to gently dragged her up to her feat. "Lord Oshima wants ya" was his smart reply as he pulled her out of the room.

      'Wonderful!' Kagome though sarcastically to herself as she followed him. Normally she would have rebelled and resisted, but unfortunately she was already pretty hurt from the torturing, and she just didn't have the energy to resist.

      Following the grungy man Kagome was led through the same halls, and the same areas that she had been led through the first time she was taken to Oshima.

   Once again she was led up to the door that entered to the side of the throne room.  Opening the door Basho stepped to the side, pushed Kagome in, and then stopped in after her, closing the door behind him.

   Glaring up Kagome spotted Oshima sitting in his throne, a smug look upon his face. Chuckling gruffly Basho dragged Kagome over to the throne, standing right next to Oshima.

 "So good of you to join me here Miss Kagome" Oshima said in false politeness. "What do you want!?" Kagome spat at him angrily. Between the torture, feeling like crap, and Basho's bad breath, Kagome really wasn't in the mood to deal with Oshima's games.

    Smirking and shaking his head Oshima clicked his tongue "Why is that any way to speak to me, when I'm being kind enough to let you witness this?".  "Eh?" Kagome looked at him dumfounded "Witness what?".   

    "Why, the death of your friends of coarse, it should be a rather delightful show."

Oshima replied smugly as Kagome collapsed to her knees in shock.

~*~

    Looking at where the bookcase used to be, Inuyasha and the rest stepped through to find two large doors before them. "Well, this just screams big evil bad guy hang out" Ryohei stated blandly.

   "That's what we've been looking for, now no more stalling!" Inuyasha replied stepping up to the two large doors. Grabbing each wooden door Inuyasha pushed them open, the hinges squeaking as he did so.

     And when the doors were completely opened… When all seven of them walked in, they saw exactly what, or per say, **who** they were looking for.

   There in front of them was a, rather **too** smug looking man sitting on a throne. And, on her knees next to him, a rather injured looking Kagome. 

'Kagome…' Inuyasha though taking a small step forward. She looked so, terrible… bruises and cuts everywhere. Her cloths were torn, and stained with, by the smell, her own blood. She looked so fragile and weak. Like, if he were to touch her she'd fall to pieces, and blow away with the wind.

     Clenching his fists Inuyasha trembled with anger "Bastard! You'll pay for this!" He yelled furiously. Oshima simply tapped his fingers together, a cruel smile gracing his lips.

  Laughing Oshima shook his head "I doubt you are even worth my time boy…" He said waving his hand. And as he waved his hand, out of the shadows came seven men. "I'd like to introduce you to the men know as, the Seven shadows of Satan" Oshima said complacently. "Yasuhiko, Kurashima, Tsuhiro, Dakira, Tasuke, Shiensa, and the leader, Izumo." Oshima gestured to the seven men kneeling before him "Kill them" he said simply.

    Taking fighting stances, Inuyasha, his brother, Miroku, and Sango prepared them selves. Inuyasha turned his head "Sesshoumaru, you take Tasuke. Keita, you take Kurashima. Ryuichi you take Tsuhiro, and Ryohei you take Shiensa. Miroku, you take on Dakira, and Sango you fight Yasuhiko. And, I get Izumo" Inuyasha said narrowing his eyes.

~*~

     And then it started. Each one of the shadow warriors, up against each one of the people fighting for Kagome.

     Inuyasha walked up to Izumo. Every one else had already started fighting, and they were the only two remaining that were not in combat… Yet. Looking around Inuyasha saw his brothers, his friends…

   Turning he saw Sango flip and dodge yet another swift punch that Yasuhiko had thrown her way, and then watched as she swung and countered his next attack with a strong kick.

          Turning again, he saw Ryuichi and Ryohei side by side fighting Tsuhiro and Shiensa. Those two, they never could do anything with out the other right there with them.

And then he watched as Keita took in a strong punch from Kurashima, but was back up just as fast as he had fallen, giving it his all.

And Sesshoumaru keeping the same poised, blank face that he usually wore as he easily avoided Tasuke's attacks. Show off…

Then Miroku, spinning and pulling his right leg under Dakira successfully tripping him.

'Looks like they're all doing fine with their own opponents. Now it's my turn.' Inuyasha thought turning back to Izumo with a cold glare. "It starts now" where the three words he spoke before he charged forwards, Tetsusaiga drawn.

~*~

Kagome gazed on at the sight before her. All of her friends fighting their best, just for her… The shadow warriors, they were strong, but with every punch, kick, or whatever the shadow warriors threw at her friends. Her friends threw it back ten fold.

But… that still didn't seem to be enough. She could tell, they were getting worn out, and fast too… shaking her head Kagome gaze fell upon Inuyasha. He looked so determined, and this was all for her.

 He must've had a hell of a time getting through the manor, not to mention he had to travel all the way here. And, it was all her fault… If she hadn't been so weak, she never would have been kidnapped. If she wasn't so selfish, she never would have wanted to be rescued…

 Suddenly Kagome was jolted out of her thoughts as cruel laughter echoed in her ears. "Your dear dog boy will never win my dear." Oshima smiled evilly. "Izumo is the strongest shadow warrior in the region, and he will not be defeated. Too bad for you… soon they'll all be dead and I'll be that much closer to taking over the western lands. Heh, well soon enough I'll be ruler of both the South, and the West. In the end, you'll most likely be sold as a noble man's concubine." Oshima said laughing sadistically.

Kagome scrunched her eyebrows and shook her head "Inuyasha is stronger then that, you'll see." she said defiantly. 

~*~

"Kuso!"  Inuyasha yelled as he was thrown back a couple of yards, sweat pouring down his face. "Give up now Baka Inu" Izumo said arrogantly leaning on his sword. "You are just a hanyou, you'll never even come close to beating a shadow warrior of my status."

     "Die bastard!"  Inuyasha yelled running forward and once more crashing swords with Izumo. By now every one else had already finished fighting. All of his brothers, Miroku, and Sango had already defeated their opponents. 'Figures they got the easy ones' Inuyasha scoffed mentally as dodged another attack.

     "You really are a pathetic fighter" Izumo mocked swinging his blade toward Inuyasha's right leg. "I don't think so!" Inuyasha said reacting and swinging the Tetsusaiga down blocking Izumo's sword and forcing him to back away some.

Izumo stopped and then smiled "You really care about her don't you?". Inuyasha stopped, he knew whom Izumo was talking about. He was talking about Kagome. Inuyasha gaze faltered from Izumo and landed on Kagome.

"Fool!" Izumo called out throwing a dagger at Inuyasha. It was a distraction! Pulling to the right Inuyasha easily dodged it. "Feh, you missed!" Inuyasha said haughtily.

"Did I?" Izumo replied. "Wah-" Inuyasha was cut short as he fell to his knees. A sharp pain shot through his side. Gripping his side Inuyasha looked down to see a dagger embedded in it, thick blood oozing out.

     "You were so caught up thinking that you were so great for dogging my first dagger, that you didn't even notice the second one I had thrown." Izumo stated laughing as he approached Inuyasha. "I'll get you-" Inuyasha cut of again as the pain worsened.

 'What's wrong? It shouldn't be this bad with my demon blood!' Inuyasha thought starting to panic. "What's wrong? Not healing like you normally would eh? Heh, you have the poison on the dagger to thank for that" Izumo said smugly as he stood right before Inuyasha.

 "You know, this has been a good week for me." Izumo said kicking Inuyasha hard in the side. "I mean, not only am I defeating you easily, but I got the beat the shit out of your pretty little girl friend too!". Inuyasha tensed.

    Slamming his foot into Inuyasha again, Izumo continued "Hey, maybe after this is all over, I'll get Oshima to sell her to me as a concubine" Izumo said complacently. Grinding his jaw and clenching his fists, **that's** where Izumo stepped over the line.

     Grabbing Izumo's leg in the middle of another kick, Inuyasha flung Izumo down, and then him self stood. Quickly reacting Izumo was back up with in seconds.

 " **You**! First you kidnapped Kagome!" Inuyasha said angrily taking a step towards Izumo. " **You**! Then you tortured her!" Inuyasha now growled taking yet another menacing step closer to Izumo.

  Breaking out in a cold sweat Izumo took a step back. The look in Inuyasha eyes.. Izumo shuddered taking two more steps back. "And now. Now you are talking about her being your play thing!!!!" Inuyasha roared running forward.

 Izumo didn't have a chance to know what hit him. One second Inuyasha was it least 5 more feet away from him, the next, Inuyasha was standing right in front of him, his sword lodged right through his stomach.

   "You.." Izumo coughed, blood spilling from his mouth. "Ya, me." Inuyasha replied twisting his sword, pulling it up, down, twisting it once more, and then finally pulling it out of Izumo, letting his now lifeless body fall to the floor with a satisfying thump.

~*~

A/N- This chap was almost double the size of my normal chapters! **Yay! **Ok, so yes, I took a **really** long time to update and I apologize sincerely! It's just that, first of all I've been studying like crazy because we are in the middle of testing for my school. BUT to add on to that, then my lovely (EVIL!!!) father decided to take away my internet because my chores were not complete  _"  !  So ya, in fact.. I STILL have no Internet right now. The only reason I got to update is because I did some serious but kissing and begging to get my dad to let me on just long enough to update for you guys. (aren't I devoted?  XD)  Anywho, I **think** I'll have my Internet back by next weekend. And so I do believe you guys can expect an update next weekend.

Sorry once again for taking almost two weeks to update, I didn't mean to  :3

             ~AngelWingsbaka~

      The Reviewer who inspired this chap is… I don't know… since I haven't been able to be online I haven't been able to check many reviews  ;.;

BUT… some one asked me what Pocky was. Pocky is, basically a biscuit stick dipped in chocolate, strawberry, coconut, vanilla, almond, ect… flavoring (no, not the kind of biscuit that goes w/ gravy either  XP ) lol. Either way, it's very good (now I'm craving pocky) and if you want to try some, they carry it in SunCoast at the mall. (it least, that's the only place I've ever seen it, but I'm sure other places carry it too)

Your CCCC (Comments, compliments, and Constructive Criticism) is greatly appreciated.(Yes, I did add another C to it ^-^)


	13. Winning a losing battle

The 5th Son

A/N-Ok… you know how I said the story was going to be about 17 chapters long? And you how in the last chapter I said the plot just took a turn? Well I have it all figured out now! ^-^. Now I'm quite sure the fic **should** have it least 20 chapters, probably more! ^-^

Chapter key:

You should know the chapter key by now o.o

~*~

Chapter 13: Winning a losing battle

              Kagome looked on as Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga out of Izumo's now lifeless body. 'That's it!?' she thought in disarray 'After all of the hell Izumo put me through, you'd think Inuyasha could have it least tortured Izumo a little before killing him?'. Kagome shook her head nonchalantly.

 'Straying from the point here baka' Kagome inwardly scolded herself. 'The important thing is that Izumo is dead, and Inuyasha is aliv-' Kagome's thoughts of victory were cut short and vanished the second the cruel hand that was Oshima's rested upon her shoulder.

Kagome froze 'I completely forgot about him! ;-; '  she thought in dismay shifting uncomfortably in his grasp. Oshima noticed this and looked down upon her, a sadistic smirk gracing his face "Don't let that one victory get to your head, Kagome. I assure you, my power surpasses Izumo's in every way imaginable."

   Kagome involuntarily shivered a bit in slight fear 'Please Inuyasha, help me'

~*~

  Inuyasha looked down upon Izumo's motionless body for a second. He had really won, he had really beaten the best of the shadow warriors using his father's sword. But… Inuyasha scowled, it wasn't over just yet.

  Narrowing his eyes he turned to where Oshima stood with his hand rested on Kagome's shoulders. His eyes hidden partly behind his bangs Inuyasha took a step forward. "Get, your filthy hand off of her." Inuyasha said in a menacing, low tone.

Oshima smirked, but instead of removing his hand, he grabbed Kagome by the hair and pulled her up. A low growl erupted from the depths of Inuyasha throat "Get your fucking hands off of her!" he roared furiously.

"Oh, like this?" Oshima replied in an 'oh that's what you mean, how silly of me' sort of tone as he slapped Kagome harshly across the face and sent her sprawling to the floor a few feet away from him.

"I'll rip your throat out!" Inuyasha growled, running forward with all of his speed. He flexed his claws around the Tetsusaiga and prepared to end Oshima's life in a very similar fashion as to how he had ended Izumo's.

Chuckling lightly Oshima, at the very last moment stepped out of Inuyasha's way and countered by elbowing him roughly in the center of his spine.

Inuyasha fell to the floor, the wind knocked out of him. And, while he was trying to regain his posture Oshima heedlessly walked over a few feet to his thrown and picked up a rather impressing looking sword. 'Crap' Inuyasha thought as he breathed heavily.

    Stalking over to Inuyasha Oshima gave him a disappointed look "I suppose, you wasted all of your strength on Izumo, Inuyasha? Pitty, I really didn't think I'd finish you off this fast" Oshima got a thoughtful look on his face "Too bad, farewell Inuyasha" Oshima raised the sword in the air.

 Bringing it down he only managed to slice a small slab of flesh off of Inuyasha's leg, as Inuyasha rolled out of the way, barely evading death. Inuyasha, cringed in pain for a moment, but regained his fighting stance fast. "I will not lose!" he yelled as he lunged at Oshima, slamming his fist into Oshima's face.

A sickening cracking sound thudded through the throne room as Inuyasha jumped back and distanced himself a bit from Oshima.

A little blood trickled down the side of Oshima's lip. "Not bad" he said as he whipped a little blood away with his finger. Then taking his finger to his mouth and tasting it.

O_O;;;  "That's just sick!" Inuyasha said turning his head a bit in disgust. Oshima just smiled "Tastes like victory to me, and for me"

Shaking his head Inuyasha ran forward again, only this time he made sure for Oshima not to dodge. The clinging sound of metal hitting metal rang through out the room as Inuyasha's and Oshima's swords clashed.

"You're wasting your time boy!" Oshima called as he blocked another swing, courtesy of Inuyasha. "I'm not a boy, I'm a man!" Inuyasha replied angrily as he swung the Tetsusaiga down harder.

Oshima tisked, and once again blocked Inuyasha's attack with ease. "You may have been able to beat Izumo, but I am much stronger than he." Oshima said swinging to the side, his sword grazing Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha flinched a little but still didn't back down "then I'll just have to be stronger than you too!" Inuyasha said ducking the swing Oshima had intended for his head.

"Fool, does wielding your father's sword boost your ego so? A Sword may be great, but it is only as powerful as it's wielder" Oshima mocked.

~*~

"Hey, Sango?" Miroku pocked Sango as she and the rest were looking on at the fight from the opposite side of the room. "What!?" Sango whispered back. "Do you know who's winning?" Miroku asked with curiosity. Shaking her head Sango looked at him "It's hard to tell" she replied.

 "Ah" Miroku said turning back to the fight. Then he fidgeted a bit and poked Sango again. "What Miroku!?" Sango yelled as loud as she could with still whispering. "Um, how long do you think the fight will last?" Miroku questioned. "I don't know! I'm not a fortune teller! Now be quite!" Sango hissed.

   "Oh, ok" Miroku replied once again looking at the fight. And then he poked her again. "WHAT!!!?" Sango practically yelled. "Well it's just… does it look like Inuyasha's losing to you?" Miroku asked. Sango shook her head 'baka'.

"Miroku?"…. "Yes Sango?"… "Did you know, that closets like talkative people?" Sango asked innocently. Miroku's eyes widened and he shut up immediately… but not before groping Sango.

The loud sound of a slap echoed throughout the entire room. Everyone, including Inuyasha and Oshima turned and looked at Sango. Sango sweat dropped "Um.. er.. nothing to see here… um…" Sango looked around nervously "Hey, weren't you and Oshima trying to kill each other?" Sango questioned Inuyasha in attempt to get the focus off of her. And it worked like a charm as Oshima lunged at Inuyasha, slicing him in the leg again. 'Er maybe it wasn't that good of an idea  O.O' Sango thought skittishly.

~*~

Inuyasha's knee gave out as Oshima managed to create another gash in his leg. Looking at himself Inuyasha noticed that he was bleeding all over. 'Something is wrong… my demon blood should have healed most of these by now, especially the dagger wound Izumo gave me' Inuyasha thought as the wound in his side continued burning in pain.

But Inuyasha was left little time for thoughts as Oshima lunged forward once again. Pulling his sword up Inuyasha just barely managed to block. But Oshima wasn't backing down as he grinded hid sword harder and harder against Inuyasha's. which was preventing Inuyasha from fully standing back up.

Beads of sweat forming along his brow, Inuyasha had the strong urge to wipe them away, sweat always did bother him. "Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he pushed with all of his might and got Oshima to back off long enough for him to wipe his forehead with the back of his hand.

'Wait… didn't Izumo say something about poison on that dagger?' Inuyasha thought, when suddenly waves of pain flashed through the left side of his body, the same side that the dagger had hit. 'Kuso!' Inuyasha thought pained as he grabbed his side.

But there was no time for recovery, not now anyway, as Oshima once again came at Inuyasha. 'Doesn't this guy ever get hurt?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he now blocked, holding the Tetsusaiga with only his right hand, since his left hand was now too numb with pain. 

'This whole time, he's done tons of damage to me. And yet all I've been able to do to him is draw a little blood from his lip' Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in disgust at the memory of Oshima tasting his own blood.

"You know what?" Oshima said as he slammed his blade down against Inuyasha's once again. "What?" Inuyasha barely whispered as the right side of his body began racking with pain also.

"This is getting old" Oshima replied slamming his sword down against Inuyasha again, this time knocking it from Inuyasha now weak hand.

Now in a daze Inuyasha barely comprehended what had just happened "Ya.. it is kinda old" Inuyasha replied hoarsely as he tried to focus his blurred vision on Oshima.

Oshima simply smirked, he knew what was happening, he knew full and well what effect Izumo's poison was having on the Hanyou.

Pulling around he swung his leg to the side and kicked Inuyasha hard in the stomach, sending him flying a couple of feet, and landing roughly on the ground.

Blood dripped from Inuyasha's lips.. and from the gash in his arm… and from the gashes in his legs, and the stab wound in his side. Least to say… he looked like shit.

"I suppose…" Oshima said examining a bit of dirt under his nails carelessly "That since you're going to die soon anyways, I can let you in on a little secret". A grunt was the only response he got from Inuyasha, who was now on the floor, barely able to keep his head up.

Oshima sneered "You see, I've been planning on taking over your father's lands for quite some time now" Oshima said as he paced a bit forward.

   "Oh… and you know that weapons smith in one of the villages near your father's manor?"  Oshima stated. **This** caught Kagome's attention rather than Inuyasha's. Not that Oshima noticed since Kagome was still by the throne, behind him.

"Higurashi, was his family name I believe? Hmm.. Well that doesn't matter… anyways, I needed weapons, in order to take over the western lands. So I sought out his services. But, the fool, he turned me down, said something about never betraying the Western lands." Oshima paused to take a breath.

"And so, I ordered for is village to be set on fire, and for him to be locked with out escape in his burning hut" Oshima finished laughing sadistically.

Waving his hand over his mouth Oshima yawned a little. "Well, enough of this, Inuyasha. It's time to say adieu" Oshima said Raising his sword in the air, with the full intent of decapitating the young hanyou.

But then, there was this sudden whizzing sound in the air, and the next thing Oshima knew pain surged through his shoulder where he found an arrow embedded in it as he dropped his sword.

Spinning around Oshima turned to see and Extremely pissed looking Kagome glaring at him, a bow in her hands, and a pack of arrows at her side. 'Kuso, I knew I shouldn't have left those lying around!' Oshima cursed mentally to himself.

"That" Kagome said gesturing to the arrow in Oshima's shoulder. "That was for Inuyasha" She said as she began stringing another arrow. Oshima's eyes widened in fear as Kagome released the second arrow hitting him in the leg. "and that was for my friends" Kagome said pulling yet another arrow out.

'Shit, she's serious!' Oshima thought to himself as he eyed his sword that lay and the ground, and bent over to retrieve it. But it didn't go un noticed by Kagome as she let a third arrow fly, striking him in the hand that had been reaching for the sword. 

"That's was for me" Kagome said as she pulled the last arrow left out of the pack. Holding his hand in pain Oshima refused to look weak and cry out, so he stood up as strait as he could and stuck his chin up in the air proudly. 

 "Foolish girl… you may be able to strike me with your arrows, but you will never have the guts to actually murder me." Oshima said and then began laughing evilly his head thrown up in the air.

"For some one who has caused so much pain, it wouldn't be murder, murder is what happens to the innocent, like you did to my father. You're not innocent" Kagome spoke barley loud enough to be heard over Oshima's laughing.

And with that she released her final arrow, striking Oshima dead center in his black heart. Oshima's laughing halter as he clutched the arrow and fell to his knee's. Blood now pouring from his mouth Oshima gave one last gurgle, that's sounded along the lines like 'Bitch' before he fell completely to the ground, gone from the world now.

"And that" Kagome spoke as she let her arms fall to her sides "That was for my Father!"

~*~

A/N- Was that not… the greatest!!!  Ehehehe sorry, it's just that I've been looking forward to writing that part for some time now  ^^;. Anyways, sorry for updating about 3-4 days late. ;-;. But hey, I have my internet back now, and am very happy!

                   ~AngelWingsbaka~

The reviewer who inspired this chapter was **InuLover **who ish one of my very favorite reviewers (I have about 3 fav reviewers) Yay InuLover!!!!!  ^-^

P.S-please excuse any mistakes you might have found in this chapter, I really didn't have much time to beta read it, but I did my best! 0.0

Your CCCC (Comments, compliments, and constructive criticism) is greatly appreciated!__


	14. Rejuvenating finds

The 5th Son

A/N- Ok, in this chap, it may seem like I'm drawing toward and ending to this story…I'm **NOT. ** But, if you pay close enough attention, I bet you'll be able to figure out what's going to happen next  -

Chapter 14: Rejuvenating finds

                     "And that" Kagome spoke as she let her arms fall to her sides "That was for my Father!". Tears streaming down her face Kagome slumped to the floor, her shoulders shaking as she cried.

        Inuyasha, only a few feet away pushed himself up, and slowly stood up, still a bit weak. Setting his sights on Kagome he took a few wobbly steps forward until he reached her.

 Kneeling down beside her, he took her in his arms and hugged her "It's ok Kagome, it's over now" He whispered in her ear as he rocked her back and forth in his arms. Kagome let out another sob and shook her head looking up at him.

        "It's not ok Inuyasha, he murdered my father!"  she cried burying her tear soaked face in his Haori. "I guess, you never really had time to mourn, or even think about it too much before, did you?" Inuyasha said, more of a statement than a question.

       "I hate to break this up, but… None of us are really in that great of shape and, wouldn't it be best to head back to the Western Lands now?"  Ryohei questioned from the side. Looking to him Inuyasha nodded and helped Kagome to her feet.

   Putting his hand on her shoulders Inuyasha looked at Kagome "Will you be alright?" he asked sincerely. Rubbing her red eyes a little Kagome nodded a little and began to walk.

As they walked toward the exit, which had been conveniently located by Miroku while Inuyasha had been fighting, Kagome looked around. There wasn't much she'd miss about this place, nothing at all…. Except… "Wait!" Kagome called out as they were about to go through the door.

"What?" Inuyasha asked turning back to her. "There are prisoners still!" Kagome said in a rushed voice, seeming to forget her sorrow as she started heading back. "Kagome wait!" Inuyasha said grabbing her wrist. "What?" Kagome asked as she tried to pull out of his grasp, she had to help them!

  "What are you talking about, prisoners?" Inuyasha questioned. Sighing Kagome shook her head "Back when I was in the dungeon, I met others down there who were imprisoned, we have to help them!" Kagome insisted trying to pull out of his grasp again, but Inuyasha didn't budge.

Inuyasha shook his head "Kagome, we need to get back to the western lands, and relax, we're all hurt pretty bad. Especially you, god look at you Kagome!" Inuyasha strained his voice, a hint of worry in it.

    Looking around at the others, then Inuyasha, then herself, Inuyasha was right. Ya, they were all pretty beat up looking, but compared to her, well they looked perfectly fine compared to her.

     Gritting her teeth Kagome looked at Inuyasha with determined eyes "Inuyasha, those people down there did nothing to deserve to be imprisoned, we can wait a little while. Besides, if we don't help them, they might be stuck down there forever!" She insisted.

  'There is just no way I'm going to win this argument is there?' Inuyasha sighed exasperatedly. "Ok Kagome, we will help them, but after wards we **must** go back to the western lands for medical treatment, got it?"

      For what seemed like the first time in a long while Kagome smiled, and nodded as she led them down to the dungeon.

As she arrived at the dungeons Sasuke looked up with surprise in his eyes "Y-you escaped!?" He stuttered in utter shock. Kagome simply smiled "Yep, and now you'll all be free!" She said as she took the key from the wall and undid his chains while Inuyasha and the rest were helping the other prisoners.

 Rubbing his wrists Sasuke hugged Kagome greatfully, but then pulled back "We must help our lord!".  Kagome gave him an odd look "Your lord?".  "Yes, the southern lord, we must help him!" Sasuke said urgently.

     "Wait, what!" Kagome said in shock "you mean Oshima!?".  Sasuke shook his head "no, I mean the **real** southern lord, Lord Matamishu!" Sasuke replied leading Kagome farther back in the dungeon.

     "Matamishu?" Kagome inquired as she followed. "Yes, he is the correct lord of the south. Oshima, who was one of milord's trusted council betrayed us in the night. We've all been imprisoned down here since." Sasuke said as he stopped in front of a large steel door.

 "This is where Oshima has kept him." Sasuke said gesturing towards the door. "Well lets get him out then." Kagome said as she approached the door and unlocked it. Opening the door Kagome peered in to see a man, no older than Inuyasha's father sitting in the corner. He had silvery hair, more so than Inuyasha's white hair that just appeared silver in the moonlight, emerald green eyes, and a leaf tattoo on his forehead.

     "Lord Matamishu, we're free!" Sasuke said happily as the Youkai lord stood and exited the cell. Turning to Kagome he smiled "And I suppose I have you to thank for this?" He questioned as they walked back towards where Inuyasha and the rest were. Kagome nodded.

Looking up Inuyasha noticed a tall man walking up with Kagome . "By the looks of the leaf symbol on his fore head I'd say the true lord of the south" Sesshoumaru commented from Inuyasha's side. "Wha-? The true lord of the south? What do you mean!?" Inuyasha questioned.

All Lords have a symbol on their fore head representing the sector they rule over. I knew Oshima wasn't the true lord because he did not bare the Symbol of the south, or any other symbol for that matter." Sesshoumaru stated blandly.

"And you didn't tell me this earlier why!?" Inuyasha accused. "simple, because you didn't ask" Sesshoumaru responded walking away. "Feh" was Inuyasha's comment as Kagome and the Matamishu approached.

 "Inuyasha, this is Lord Matamishu, the real lord of the southern lands." Kagome stated pointing to Matamishu. "Indeed" Matamishu bowed. "Thank you, for helping in the return of my home and land, I would be honored if you would except my hospitality and stay a night.".

   "No can do" Inuyasha simply stated as he began to walk away. "But Inuyasha, we can get medical help here, and it's a heck of a lot closer than the Western lands at the moment!" Kagome called after him persistently.

      "I don't care if it's clo-" Inuyasha was cut of as Miroku stepped forward "We would love to stay here for the night, thank you very much! - " Miroku said bowing deeply.

       "It's settled then! We're spending the night here, and we'll leave in the morning." Kagome said as she and everybody walked off, exiting the dungeon. Inuyasha stood alone in the dungeon as they all walked off 'Why doesn't anyone **ever** listen to me!?' he though disdainfully as he also left the dungeon.

Sitting in a room Sesshoumaru, Keita, Ryuichi, Ryohei, Inuyasha, and Miroku were all getting their wounds cleaned and bandaged.

Scooting up to Ryohei Ryuichi poke him. Ryohei looked at Ryuichi "what?" he asked. "I have an Idea" He said as he began whispering into Ryohei as his smile grew. Grabbing both Keita and Sesshoumaru the twins explained the plan.

  "So let me get this strait" Sesshoumaru inquired "You, want us to help play matchmaker for Kagome and Inuyasha, **and** Miroku and Sango?". "and you want us to be sneaky in doing so, and it'll be funny?" Keita also questioned. "Yup!" Ryuichi and Ryohei replied in unison. "Sounds good to me" Sesshoumaru and Keita both agreed.

With each guy being showed to their rooms Matamishu walked off to tell Kagome and Sango where they would be staying.

Inuyasha walked into his temporary room and looked around. It was rather large, and highly decorated, not really that much different from the guest rooms he'd seen before in his own home.

Walking over to the bed he plopped down on it, cringing a little as he landed on several of his wounds. 'God, I just need to sleep and forget the pain' Inuyasha though wearily as he started drowsing off.

And just when he was about to fall into the land of unconsciousness the door opened. Sitting up Inuyasha saw Kagome in the doorway giving him and odd look. "what?" he asked curiously.  "Um, Matamishu said this was my room" Kagome said tilting her head to the side. "Well, he told me that this was my room" Inuyasha replied bluntly.

   And then as Ryuichi was walking by he 'accidentally' overheard. "Um you guys. I heard from Matamishu that you two are sharing a room due to the fact that there are no other guest rooms available." He stated before going on his way.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other in shock…

=FlashBack=

     "Lord Matamishu!" Ryuichi called running up to the lord. "Yes?" Matamishu replied. "Well you see, Kagome, well she's afraid of the dark, and she only feels safe when she is with Inuyasha." Ryuichi replied in a serious tone.

     "Oh wow, maybe I should speak with her about it?" Matamishu exclaimed. "No no no!" Ryuichi ushered "You see, Kagome is very sensitive about people knowing that little secret of hers" .

  "I see… then what should I do?" Matamishu asked. "I suggest putting them in the same room together for the night, and if they ask why, simply say it's because there were no more spare rooms. That way Kagome doesn't have to be embarrassed about fearing the darkness." Ryuichi replied smartly. "A fine idea, I'll see through to it then." Matamishu replied walking off.

  "Did it work?" Ryohei, Keita, and Sesshoumaru stepped forth from the other room. "Like a charm" Ryuichi replied smirking.

=End FlashBack=

     Walking into her room Sango set her armor down on a table and sat on the bed. 'So good to relax a little' She thought to herself. "Hey! Sango!" Ryohei and Keita ran in the room. "Eh, yes?" Sango asked a little surprised.

 "Which of us do you like!?" Ryohei asked urgently. Sango froze "Eh…?"

(back in Miroku's room)

"Miroku…" Miroku looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing in his door way. "Yes?" he asked.  "I think there's something you need to hear, come with me" Sesshoumaru stated and then began walking away. "Erm, ok" Miroku replied following him.

(back in Sango's room)

   "She likes me more!" Ryohei yelled. "Sure she likes you, but she LOVES me!" Keita retorted.  "I mean the love kind of like!" Ryohei defended. "You guys stop it!!!" Sango yelled over them. "Lets get this strait, I like you both as friends but nothing more, ok?" Sango said taking in calm breaths.

"What!? We're not good enough for you!? Is that it!?" Ryohei said in fake anger. "I get it,  you're specist!" Keita added in. "A whatist?" Sango asked dumfounded. "A specist, it means you are discriminate against those who aren't your species, such as us, youkais. How horrible of you!" Ryohei said crossing his arms.

   "Guys listen! I am not Specist!" Sango said in a strained voice. "then why don't you love either of us like that!?" Keita asked. "Ya, why!?" Ryohei also said. "Because I love Miroku!" Sango yelled out in frustration.

    And as if on queue Miroku was standing right there in the door way…

      "So.." Kagome said as she walked over and sat on the bed next to Inuyasha "It's been a crazy day, hasn't it?" she asked. "Sure has" Inuyasha replied sheepishly. And then for a while they just sat there, both contemplating on their own thought.

      Then Kagome turned and clasped Inuyasha's hand in her own "Inuyasha…".  Inuyasha looked up at her, a little in shock "Ya?". " How… how do feel about me? About, well us?" she asked fidgeting the cloth of her cloths in her other hand a little.

    "Um… well, I'm not really sure how to explain it." He replied looking of into the distance. "Oh, I see.." Kagome replied taking her hand off of his and looking away. Then she let out a light gasp as she felt Inuyasha place his hand in hers. "But, maybe I could show you?" He asked, pools of golden emotion I his eyes. She nodded.

       Leaning forward Inuyasha placed his unclasped hand to her chin and tilted it up. Leaning down, their lips were mere centimeters away when all of the sudden what sounded like a sneeze erupted from behind the couch that was in the room.

  Narrowing his eyes Inuyasha gave Kagome an apologetic look and she nodded her head in understanding.  Standing up they both walked over to the couch, to see Ryuichi sitting there. "Uh… hey guys, ehehe" Ryuichi squeaked.

And then in the background you could hear what sounded like yells of fear. Taking advantage of the distraction Ryuichi bolted to the door. Chasing after Inuyasha and Kagome stopped as Ryohei, Keita, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku bolted past the door.

And then came Sango " I swear, they are so dead!" Sango said angrily. "sounds good to me" Kagome replied. "Well, then would you like to join me on Inu youkai, and one human hunting season Kagome?" Sango questioned. "Sure" Kagome said simply. "Hey Inuyasha, you coming?" Kagome asked right as she was about to leave.

    "Naw, I think I'll sit this one out." Inuyasha responded. "Ok.." Kagome said, and then she and Sango took off after the 4 Inu Youkai one human.

  Walking back to the bed Inuyasha collapsed. He had hidden it pretty well from the others, but the fact was, that he was in serious pain. Holding his side where he had been stabbed Inuyasha winced. 'the medication helped a little, but it only lessened the pain, and it's already wearing off' Inuyasha cursed to himself. Whatever kind of poison was on that dagger Izumo had hit him with, it wasn't being merciful…

A/N- Ok guys, yes this story still has quite a few chapter left, but I also need to know which story I will be starting/finishing after I finish The 5th Son. And so I'm letting you guys choose, and I want you all to start voting on it now, so that when I **do** finish The 5th Son, I'll know which story I'm starting next.

So here are your choices…

1) Fading Pages- every one has a life book, which tells your past, present, and writes your future as it happens. Who ever is in possession of another's life book, has the power to change that person's life in any way, simply by editing or tearing out pages of the book. So what happens when Naraku gets a hold of Inuyasha life book? Bad stuff to say the least…

2) A mind pulled Asunder: Kagome's father and his partner Inutaisho created a high tech chip called the "shikon" which has the ability to control any computer in the world. This includes military computers, ect… Kikyou Inaki wants it, so she can sell it on the black market, and Kagome's the only one left who knows where it is, and she's not talking. So kikyou kidnaps and drugs Kagome for years, so that she won't leak out the where abouts of the shikon to any one before her. 10 years of being drugged later add Inuyasha to the mix, and things will change.

3) Trust, Betrayal, and Love (name may change)- Life can be kind and give us friends, whom we learn to trust. But it can also be cruel and throw betrayal into the mix. How are you supposed to forgive some one, if your thoughts aren't your own?

That summary is kinda vague. But for those of you who are actually still reading, I shall go into a bit more detail…  Two youkai who can alter what people think (kinda like, make you go to your best friend and say "you suck" when really you'd never say that) and they are tricked by Naraku, and they mess w/ inu and gangs minds… and this summary really sux, but trust me, it'll be good.

                                  Vote! Vote! Vote!   AngelWingsbaka

Reviewer who inspired this chappy is… well a lot of you guys, I seriously couldn't pick just one this time  .

Your CCCC (comments, complements, and constructive criticism) is greatly appreciated! -


	15. An unwanted gift

The 5th Son  
  
A/N- Ok guys. Firstly I want to suggest something... I have a user profile/bio thingy, to see it all you have to do is click on my Pen name. It's kinda important sometimes that you peoples read it. Because I put info about the fics and stuff in it. You see, the reason I didn't update for so long is because my computer had a very bad virus and had to get fixed. And in my Bio thingy I said that. So ya, for those of you who don't check out my bio every once in a while, that's why I hadn't been updating, I had no compy ;-;.  
  
Chapter 15: An unwanted gift  
  
Sango smirked and Kagome gave a sadistic stare as both of them approached the tied up Sesshoumaru, Keita, Ryohei, Ryuichi, and Miroku. Miroku looked up and gulped "H-hey girls... ehe, w-whatcha going to do to us?" he asked nervously.  
  
Sango's smirk grew "Well, first me and Kagome discussed locking you in a closet for a long while". Miroku paled and started hiccupping.  
  
A hint of amusement glinted in Sango's eyes 'He only hiccups when he's scared beyond reason, oh this is going to be so fun!.' . "But then" Kagome spoke up "We decided on something much better to do to all of you".  
  
By now all of them were worried. A few drops of sweat trickled down Keita's forehead, and the twins were both starting to twitch a little. o.O;;  
  
But the whole time Sesshoumaru just kind of sat there, looking calm as can be. Ryohei glanced at him "Well you look awful calm, how do you do it!?".  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked and shook his head "I'm not worried, it's not like they can hurt us or anything." He responded blandly.  
  
"Actually" Sango chimed in "We can hurt you". Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "But, we have something much better in store for you guys." Kagome finished.  
  
Now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to pale. Something worse then pain? Impossible!. Little did he know....  
  
-1 hour and 30 minutes later-  
  
"Oh! You look gorgeous!" Kagome gasped clasping her hands together. Sango nodded in agreement. "I'd say we did a pretty good job on all of them, but Sesshoumaru is by far the best looking".  
  
And there, all in a row was the 4 Inu youkai a human looking rather, girly. Miroku stood, wearing a purple silk kimono that flowed every time he took a step, and light purple eye shadow brushed over his eyelids.  
  
Keita, stood in a short summer Yukata that was a soft brown color with Leave prints on it, pinkish blush adorning his cheeks.  
  
Ryuichi and Ryohei, both in matching festival Kimono's, their hair done into cute little pig tails at the sides.  
  
And lastly Sesshoumaru... Any man who didn't know him would think him a most beautiful woman. A cloud pink Kimono with cherry blossom designs across it, pearl pink lipstick applied oh so carefully to his lips, his hair braded back.  
  
Kagome grabbed Sango's shoulder and bit her lip. "Look at them, our boys, growing up into beautiful young woman, sniff, I'm so proud!". Both Kagome and Sango burst out laughing.  
  
"Hahaha, very funny ladies, now if you'll excuse me." Sesshoumaru spoke as he headed for the door to get out of the kimono and make up. There was no way he'd let himself be degraded like this a second longer!  
  
And right about then Lord Matamishu walked in the door. "Oh, hello ladies!" He said bowing to Sango and Kagome.  
  
Then he turned to all of the guys "Well..." he said speaking to Sango and Kagome "I had no idea you two had invited some friends over. Why haven't you introduced me to these lovely ladies before?".  
  
Both Kagome and Sango starting laughing so hard their sides were beginning to hurt. Sesshoumaru simply glared and strutted off, Keita and Miroku close behind.  
  
Matamishu watched as they walked out. "Did I say something to offend them?" he asked curiously. "No" Kagome said as she took a breath and tried to stop laughing so hard.  
  
"Those weren't woman, they were the guys, minus Inuyasha." Sango explained to the confused Youkai lord.  
  
"Ah" Matamishu replied a bit stunned. "I'll be leaving now then." He finished and then walked out the door muttering something about not being able to believe he just called a bunch of me 'lovely'.  
  
"I dunno, I kinda like this look" Ryuichi said shifting around a bit. "Ya, look what I can do!" Ryohei said as he showed them how his Yukata swirled whenever he spun around.  
  
Kagome and Sango stood there bewildered. "Y-you mean you like looking like that!?" Kagome chocked out in astonishment.  
  
"Sure" Ryohei replied as he spun around in his Yukata again. "This is cool, we could trick people into thinking we're girls! It'll be so funny!" Ryuichi chimed in as he too began spinning in his Yukata.  
  
OO;;;  
  
"Erm, we'll leave you two to yourselves now" Sango said as she pulled on Kagome's arm and they both left the room.  
  
"That was crazy" Kagome said to Sango as she shut the door and they began down the hall. "I'll say" Sango replied Shaking her head.  
  
"Ah, ladies" Matamishu said as he walked up. "Dinner is being served in the dining hall right now if you'd like to head down there and eat.".  
  
"Oh, ok, Thank you" Sango responded as Matamishu nodded and then continued on his way. "Now that I think about it, I'm starving! Let's go." Sago said as she headed for the dining hall.  
  
"Heh, ok. You just go on ahead of me, I'm going to go let Inuyasha know that diner is being served." Kagome responded. "Ok" Sango called... she was already half way down the hall -.-;.  
  
Kagome walked up to the door of the room where they had left Inuyasha and knocked lightly. There was no response... Ok, so Kagome knocked a little harder "Inuyasha, you in there?" She said just loud enough for him to hear her.  
  
Still no answer. Sigh "Inuyasha, if you won't answer me, then I'm just going to come in" She said in a slightly aggravated tone as she turned the cold brass handle and opened the room's door.  
  
Peeking her head in Kagome looked around the room. 'Not on the couch, not by the closet, not by the window. Oh, there he is!' Kagome thought to herself as she spotted Inuyasha on the bed asleep.  
  
"Better not wake him up. He needs the sleep, so I'll just let him rest." Kagome whispered to herself as she pulled her head back into the hall and shut the door quietly.  
  
"Hey guys! I'm here." Kagome said as she walked into the dining hall and took a seat in between Keita and Sango. "Where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked when she noticed the young hanyou was missing.  
  
"Oh he was sleeping, and I didn't wake him up, he needs the rest." Kagome explained as she placed her napkin on her lap.  
  
"Ah" Sango replied right before turning and smacking Miroku for having his hand on her upper thigh. "I know the perfect closet that I can stuff you in if you don't knock it off." Sango warned.  
  
"Dinner!" Ryuichi called out and clapped as the food was set on the table. Up until this point Kagome hadn't even realized that Ryuichi and Ryohei were still wearing the Yukata's. o.o;;;  
  
Soon everyone was placing food on their plates and eating. Keita leaned over "Hey I've got a great plan for getting back at them" he whispered to Sesshoumaru explaining his plan.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and smiled in approval. "Hey, Kagome, Sango, would you guys like something to drink?" Keita asked holding up a white pitcher.  
  
"Sure" they both replied smiling and holding out their cups. Keita proceeded to fill their cups and then set the pitcher down. "Mmm, this is good. What is it?" Kagome asked and then hiccupped once.  
  
"Oh, it's some kind of special drink, I can't really recall it's name right now, but it's good." Keita replied smirking.  
  
"Ooooh I wanna try some!" Ryuichi called out. "Ya! Me too!" Ryohei said as he grabbed the pitcher and poured him and his twin a glass of the clear substance.  
  
"No!" Keita called out, but it was already too late as he watched the twins guzzle the sake down. "And that's pretty strong sake too, even just one glass will get you drunk" Sesshoumaru mused a glint of amusement in his eyes. Keita sighed "Oh well.."  
  
"Heeheeeheeeheee Hiccup, wooo! Keita you should weely try some of dis stuff, it's gweat!" Kagome giggled taking another gulp of sake. "Um, no thank you" Keita replied scooting away from her a bit.  
  
"Hey look! I can fly!" Ryuichi shouted from the top of the staircase to the left as he jumped of and landed on Sesshoumaru. "Hiccup, I gwess I can't fly den?" Ryuichi slurred and the pulled himself off of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Perhaps this wasn't such a good Idea?" Sesshoumaru inquired looking at Keita. "Hey Miroku! You wanna kiss !?" Sango called out wobbling across the table over to Miroku.  
  
A huge smile spread across Miroku's face. He was smart, he new that the drink was Sake. "Sure Sango, I'd love a kiss." He replied leaning up, perking his lips and closing his eye.  
  
"Okey dokey!" Sango replied giggling as she pressed the lips of a fish (which was originally part of dinner) against Miroku's lips. Miroku opened his eyes and pulled back in horror.  
  
"Heheheh, that's what you get for excepting a kiss from a girl while she's drunk." Keita snickered.  
  
"Look at me I'm an elephant!" Ryohei called out as he jumped up on the table and started stomping on all the food in sight. "Ok, I'd say that's enough for tonight" Sesshoumaru said as he stood up, grabbed Ryohei and Ryuichi and headed off.  
  
"You guys, dinner is well over, lets go to bed, ok?" Keita said pleadingly to Sango and Kagome. "But I dunn wanna!" Sango started pouting like a little girl. Miroku sighed and stood up "I'll help her to bed." He said as he grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her away.  
  
Kagome looked around confused "Where hiccup is everyone going?" She asked. "To bed, and you should too" Keita replied leaving the room. "Mkay hic" Kagome replied as she also left the room.  
  
Wobbling down the hall Kagome came to the door that led to her room. "Ah, stupid handle, stop moving!" She scolded as she tried to see clearly with her drunken eyes.  
  
Finally she got hold of the handle, opened the door and wobbled in. Yawning Kagome walked over to the bed and slipped in. "So... Sleepy" she murmured groggily before sleep claimed her.  
  
Dream   
  
It was the southern lord's castle. But something was wrong... It seemed so huge, and for some reason Kagome was running through it.  
  
It was odd, no matter how much she ran, she couldn't seem to stop running. In one room, out another.  
  
It was like she was desperately looking for something, , and she just couldn't find it. Heck, she didn't even know what she was looking for, but she HAD to find it!  
  
Gasping for breath she just kept running. It was so dark; she was surprised she hadn't tripped over one thing or another already.  
  
And then she got this tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach. 'I must be close!' she thought to herself as she ran faster and faster.  
  
And then she came to two large oak doors, through them open and ran in. The doors slammed shut behind her. Her first instinct was to turn around, pry the doors open and run far, far away from this room, it gave her a bad feeling.  
  
But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move her body. It was like she was frozen in place. And then, it began to rain. 'How is it raining if I'm inside?' Kagome thought, but then she stopped when she noticed something...  
  
In the distance there was a light. Kagome had already found she could go backwards, out the door. So the only way to go was forward.  
  
Walking through the rain Kagome brushed her wet bangs out of her face and strained to see ahead of her. But, it seemed the closer she got to the light, the darker the light became, until it was more of a black glow.  
  
'Time to turn around.' Kagome thought to herself, but then found, she still couldn't go back ward. And she couldn't stop going forward either! It was like she wasn't even in control of her own feet.  
  
With each step she took her heart thudded faster in her chest until finally she reached the glowing black light. Her eyes clinched shut she didn't dare look up, she didn't want to know what was there.  
  
But once again, she lost control, just like she had with her feet, and she looked up. And there standing before her was Inuyasha. But, he was in a black funeral Haori, pale as ever, and a gash in his left side.  
  
"N-no!" Kagome screamed as she started to back up, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move!  
  
Inuyasha smiled "Don't worry Kagome, I just want to give you something that I wasn't able to give you before. Hold out your hand." Kagome clenched her first, and then involuntarily lifted up her arms and opened her palm.  
  
"Here" Inuyasha smiled as he placed something small and wet in her hand. Kagome looked on in horror as she stared at what looked like a heart.  
  
"I-is that? Is that!?" Kagome gasped hoarsely. Inuyasha nodded "Yes, it's my heart. I meant to give it to you before, but then I..." His mouth kept moving but no more words came out.  
  
"Before you what!? Inuyasha! Before you what!!!?" Kagome screeched. His mouth stopped moving, and then he took her hand and made it clench over the heart and squeeze it, making blood poor out all over .  
  
4 A.M.  
  
"NO!" Kagome screamed sitting up in bed gasping for air as sweat poured down her face. Looking around Kagome realized that she was in her room at the southern lord's manner.  
  
"T-that dream was so real" She gasped "I can practically feel the blood still dripping from my hand. But then she realized, her hand felt wet.  
  
Turning she looked down to see Inuyasha in bed next to her, she must've not realized he was there when she crawled in drunk earlier. And her hand had been on his waist!  
  
But... Kagome lifted up her hand that felt wet into the moon light and stared in horror. It was covered in blood. Inuyasha's blood!  
  
A/N- Ok people, some explanations. One, I was without a computer for about 2 ½ weeks, so I could not write new chapters. NOW I have my computer back, and my internet back. So you should be expecting updates regularly again -   
  
Anywho, there was a review I wanted to respond to. (Excuse the fact that I don't remember the pen name of the reviewer, sowwy . ) but they mentioned how they know about a music group called WindS. Well, yes, I agree, they are a very good group! My problem, I had their music on my comp, you know, the one that broke on me so I could not update, so I no longer have their music anymore ;.;. Anywho it seemed to me like you thought I was portraying Ryohei, Ryuichi, and Keita from WindS as the Ryohei, Ryuichi, and Keita from my story. NO. I just used their names. That's all. Lol  
  
IPORTANTNESS!!!- Ok, it was pretty obvious from the votes which story I'll finish next...  
  
Fading Pages votes: 4  
  
Trust, Betrayal, And Love votes:3  
  
A Mind Pulled Asunder votes: I lost count .  
  
So ya, the next story I'll be finishing (after I finish The 5th Son) will be A Mind Pulled Asunder. Yay! -  
  
Person who inspired this chap was Zir! Why? Because you recommended that I read Dragon's lover1's stuff, and right now I'm reader their Inu fic, and I LUB it!   
  
Angelwingsbaka  
  
Your CCCC (Comments, Compliments, and Constructive Criticism) is GREATLY appreciated! 


	16. Arising Problems

The 5th Son

A/N-Look! Only two days since I last updated, and I'm updating again! Yay! -

**REVIEW RESPONCES-**

**Aacire:** Good luck on your French Exam!

**FieryDemonFox**: Glad you like it! -

**Llij:** I make no promises D

**Dragon Man 180**: Feel free to use the Idea.

**AlleyWings:** It would be freaky to have that dream huh? .

**Crystal:** Here's your update

**Maggie**: Hehehe, a twist in the plot is what happened D

**B.S. Kagome**: The twins 'loving' the girls' close was my favorite part to write XD

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Chapter 16: Arising Problems

But… Kagome lifted her hand that felt wet into the moonlight and stared in horror. It was covered on blood. Inuyasha's blood!

Kagome took in a shuddered breath. "No…" She whispered backing away. "No no no!" She demanded as she scrambled off the bed. "This isn't happening, I'm still dreaming! NO!" She screamed ear piercingly.

"What is it!" Sesshoumaru demanded as he burst through the door after hearing the scream, soon followed by Miroku, Sango, and his 3 brothers.

Kagome didn't say anything, she just stood and pointed. Everyone's eyes followed to where Kagome's finger was pointing. And there they saw Inuyasha, blood staining the sheets around him, coming from a wound in his left side.

"Go get Matamishu!" Sesshoumaru ordered to no one imparticular as he made his way over to the bed. Keita nodded and took off out of the room to get Matamishu .

Now at the bed Sesshoumaru shook Inuyasha "Inuyasha! Wake up!" he yelled. But no matter how hard he shook him, Inuyasha just laid there.

"What's going on?" Matamishu asked in a concerned face as he and Keita entered the room. "Something is wrong with Inuyasha. He's got a wound in his side that should have already healed by now, and he won't wake up." Sango explained to Matamishu as Sesshoumaru continued futile effort to bring Inuyasha back to the conscious world.

"Oh my. Well, he IS still alive isn't he?" Matamishu asked. Sango nodded. "Well, I'm afraid, during the period of time the Oshima had charge of my Manor, he foolishly wasted the majority of our medical resources. We don't have much besides bandages and what not."

Then we'll just have to take him home." Sesshoumaru responded as he picked up Inuyasha and headed for the door. "Now?" Ryohei asked. Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at him "Yes, now. Get Kagome and let's go." He said bluntly and then walked out of the room.

Kagome was still standing in the same place she had been when all of them first entered the room. She was just standing there, staring at the bed.

"Eh, Kagome? Are you alright?" Ryuichi questioned. Sango brushed past Ryuichi and walked up to Kagome. "Hey, we've got to go, come on, ok?". Kagome shook her head as if being woken up from a daze. "Um, ya, sure." She responded quietly following the others out of the room.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Exiting the Manor everyone just barely caught a glance of Sesshoumaru as he ran of. "Kagome, you ride with Sango, and Miroku on Kirara, that way you'll be able to keep up with us." Keita Instructed.

Kagome nodded and climbed up on Kirara, Sango in the front, her in the middle, and Miroku in the back. "Miroku, if you even try anything" Sango scolded. "I know, I know. I won't, trust me." Miroku answered back waving his hands in innocence. "Easier said then done" Sango replied under her breath as Kirara took off, following the Inu Youkai.

Sesshoumaru jumped over a log and dodged a tree branch as he picked up his pace. He was going too fast for the others to keep up, he knew this. But the longer he took to get Inuyasha to their home, the more of a chance that Inuyasha wouldn't make it. And with that thought Sesshoumaru sped up his pace even more so.

Kagome sat on Kirara hanging onto Sango, deep in thought. 'Inuyasha, what happened to you? I know you got hit by one of Izumo's daggers, but shouldn't you have healed already!?'

Kagome shifted a bit on Kirara and Sango looked back and gave her a comforting smile. Kagome gave a weak smile in return and Sango turned to face forward again.

Kagome sighed 'Inuyasha, you better be ok. I can't take the heart break of losing another…' Kagome's thoughts were cut off as a few tears trickled down her cheek. "It's not fair." She whispered as she buried her face in Sango's back.

Sango looked over her shoulder for a second. 'Poor Kagome, she doesn't deserve to feel so down all the time' Sango thought as she turned back looking in front of her.

Cool air rushed past her face as she looked over the horizon. The sun was setting, and it was actually very beautiful. Sango smiled a little.

"Hey, Kagome" Sango said still looking into the horizon. Kagome pulled her head away from Sango's back and sniffed "Ya?"

Sango pointed "Look at that sunset, isn't it beautiful?" she asked. Kagome turned and looked. Sango was right, it really was a sight to see, and a little relaxing in it's own way.

"You know, Kagome, a soothing sunset predicts luck to come in the future." Miroku said calmly from behind her. "Ya, so don't worry, I'm sure Inuyasha will be fine." Sango added in from the front. "Thanks guys." Kagome responded smiling a little

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Keita looked ahead of him as far as he could see. And he couldn't see Sesshoumaru anywhere. 'Good, at least that means he's getting Inuyasha home quickly.' He thought and then looked over his shoulder "Hey guys, we need to pick up the pace, ok?" Everyone behind him nodded.

Sesshoumaru look up, and just barely, he could see the Western Manor from where he was. 'Good, almost there' he thought to himself as he looked down at Inuyasha. The bleeding was getting worse, by now a large portion of Sesshoumaru's own cloths were soaked in Inuyasha's blood. "Just hang on" he said as he strained himself to go faster.

Leaping over a small brook Sesshoumaru finally reached the Manor front. Dashing through the front gates he leapt up the steps and banged on the door.

By now it was nightfall, and most of the manors occupants were asleep. Sesshoumaru banged on the door again as it began raining "open up!" he yelled.

Then the knob twisted and the door opened to reveal a rather disheveled looking InuTaisho in the doorway. Looking at the Sesshoumaru and then down at Inuyasha his eyes widened.

"What happened!?" InuTaisho demanded as he stepped aside and let Sesshoumaru in. "I'm not sure what's wrong with him." Sesshoumaru replied ass he set Inuyasha down on a futon.

Right then Lady Mio walked in "Oh my god! My Inuyasha! What happened to him!?" she demanded as she rushed to Inuyasha's side.

"We're not sure. Go get Saori and tell her to come here, I'm sure she'll be able to figure out what's wrong" InuTaisho replied in the calmest voice he could manage at the moment.

Mio looked at him like he was insane telling her to leave her injured son, but then nodded and jogged off to get Saori.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

InuTaisho now turned to look at his youngest son 'God what'd you get yourself into Inuyasha?' he asked mentally before turning to Sesshoumaru. "Where are the others?" He asked. And as if on queue Miroku, Sango, Kagome, the twins, and Keita came through the doorway.

InuTaisho let out a sigh of relief, at least all of them were ok. About then Saori and Mio entered the room, making their way hastily to Inuyasha.

Mio pulled off Inuyasha's shirt and began cleaning the gash in his side and putting healing herbs on it. Saori turned to everyone else.

"Ok, I need to know exactly what happened, that way I might be able to figure out what's wrong with him." She said calmly as she took a seat. They nodded. Everyone knew that Saori had a vast amount of knowledge, and had a good chance of knowing what happened if she could put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Firstly, how did he get the wound in his left side?" Saori questioned. "Well when he was fighting Izumo" Keita paused to make sure Saori knew who Izumo was, she nodded. "Izumo through two daggers at Inuyasha and one of them hit." Keita finished gesturing to the gash in Inuyasha's side.

"Dagger" Saori said, more to herself than the others. "Tell me, what did this dagger look like?" she asked in concern. "Um, I'm not sure." Keita replied.

"It was about 12 inches long, with a leather handle that had emeralds embedded in it, and a golden blade with a ruby at the base." Came a labored voice from behind them.

They all turned to see Inuyasha, one of his eyelids cracked open half way. "that's what it looks like" he gasped out.

"Inuyasha, you're alive!!!" Mio hollered as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "ah.. mrfgh…can't, breath…" Inuyasha managed to squeak out.

"Oh, sorry." Mio replied letting him go. Inuyasha cringed in pain and then looked at Saori "Do you have any idea why I haven't healed yet?" he asked in a strained voice.

Saori hung her head down "Well, yes…" she responded quietly. "What is it?" InuTaisho asked, urging her on.

Saori sighed "It's called the blade eternal torture. It's laced with a poison only found at the center of the region, between North, South, West, and East. The poison is one that only works on those with demon blood in them. It makes it to where the wound is impossible to heal, and slowly drains the life out of the victim making things even worse, since usually the victim is also losing a lot of blood in the process." She replied choking a bit on her words.

Everyone just kinda stood/sat there in silence for a few moments, none daring to ask the question that all of them had on their minds.

"How long do I have to live?" Inuyasha dared to ask the question no one else would. Saori looked over to him " judging by your wound, about 4 hours." She replied.

"Is there a cure." Kagome asked out of the blue. "I mean, it IS a poison? All poisons have cures don't they?" she finished. "Well yes, there is but-" . Saori was cut off "There are no buts about Saori, if there is a cure we're going to get it." Kagome replied.

"You don't understand, the only cure can be found at the same place as the poison, and the center of the region is a very dangerous place!" Saori replied stressing the word 'dangerous'.

"She's right you know" Sango said "the center of the region is a very dangerous place, I've been there once". Saori nodded "see, she agrees with me."

"And if you're going to go get the cure, you'll need someone who knows their way around there won't you" Sango finished crossing her arms. Saori looked at Sango like she was insane "you're supposed to stop her from going there, not encourage her!

"I agree" Miroku said. Saori smiled a smile of relief, finally some one was thinking in their right mind. "You shouldn't encourage her to go unless I go also." Miroku finished as he walked over and stood next to Sango and Kagome.

Saori slapped her forehead, oh well. "Come on lets go, We've only got about 4 hours left, and it already takes and hour and 45 minutes either way to get there, that'll leave us 15 minutes to get the antidote." Sango said as her Miroku and Kagome headed for the door.

"Wait you Baka's, you're going to get yourselves killed" Inuyasha yelled after them as loud as he could in his weak state. "Don't worry, we'll be back, just don't go dying on us while we're gone ok?" Kagome called back behind her as they exited the Manor.

** :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

A/N-You know what I was thinking…. I'm on the Fav authors list for 32 people. Now, if I'm really one of their favorite authors, don't you think that each one of them would be nice and review for me. And if that were the case I'd have at least 32 reviews per chapter, times that by 16 and, I would have 512 reviews! 0.0!!! lol. Oh well ;-;

Thankyou everyone who reviews!

This chapter was inspired by **FieryDemonFox** because she hadn't noticed it had been a long time since I last updated : )

Angelwingsbaka

your CCCC (Comments, Compliments, and Constructive Criticism) is Greatly appreciated!


	17. Easier said then done

The 5th Son

A/N- Yes that's right ANOTHER update.  -

Review Response:

AlleyWings: No, you don't have to go back and review every chapter that you missed. Lol

DragonMan180: I e-mailed you responding to your review already ;

InuLover: Yay for drama! Lol

B.S. Kagome: I'm glad this is one of your fav stories  -

Crystal: voila! Presto update-o

Aacire: Wow. You know… the same thing happened to me. I got a D on my French Final, and also have a B in the class now  .;

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Chapter 17: Easier said then done

             Kagome followed Sango out the Manor door as Inuyasha continued shouting futile bits of protest at them about going to the center of the region. Shaking her head Kagome closed the door behind her, drowning out Inuyasha's voice. She'd get to hear it again. Right?

    It was still raining outside and was now rather dark. 'Only 4 hours' Kagome thought wistfully as she climbed up in Kirara behind Sango. Sango gave her a reassuring look as Miroku climbed up after Kagome.

      "Since it's raining things will be more slippery, so be sure to hang on tight ok?" Sango cautioned and Miroku and Sango nodded. "Lets go then." She said as Kirara took flight into the dark stormy night.

     Since they were in between the southern most part, and the northern most part of the Western lands, all they had to do was head East and they'd reach the Regions center.

Going through the driving rain Sango squinted her eyes. It was a bit hard to see clearly with all the rain.

'If it weren't for all of this rain' Sango cursed mentally. It was bad enough that once they reached the center region they'd only have 15 minutes to get the antidote. But to make matter worse, not only would the rain make it harder to find the well hidden center region, but it also weighed down on Kirara's fur making them travel at an even slower pace.

'We're just going against all odds today aren't we!?' Sango though in annoyance as she brushed her wet bangs from her eyes.

Then, there a bolt of lighting flashed, thunder booming from bellow, and Sango could have sworn she saw something. Brushing it off Sango convinced herself it was just a result of stressing over Inuyasha's condition.

Another bolt of lighting lit up the sky, and Sango was almost positive she saw something blue flying about 50 ft to the side of them. 'Either I'm going senile at a very young age, or I'm just going crazy' Sango thought wearily rubbing her forehead.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Kagome sat behind Sango staring off into the distance at nothing in particular. The rain was really coming down hard by now. 'A soothing sunset predicts luck to come in the future' Kagome thought in a mocking tone. 'Luck my ass.' She thought as she gave Miroku a quick glare.

  Miroku looked around him, and then pointed to himself "What'd I do?" he asked innocently. He didn't remember groping her… yet  .;.

     Kagome just shook her head, and turned back around. Then there was a bolt of lighting, and Kagome just kind of ignored it and closed her eyes laying her head on Sango's back. And then, there was another bolt that lit up the sky.

     But then Sango started fidgeting and Kagome opened her eyes and lifted up her head 'I wonder what wrong.' Kagome thought curiously. The she turned her head to the left to look out at nothing again. But this time she was greeted with a pair of sharp red eyes only about 50 ft away.

          "Uh, S-sango.."  Kagome whispered tapping Sango on the shoulder. "What?" sango asked turning her head to look at Kagome. "I, I think there is something flying to the side of us." Kagome replied hoarsely.

       Sango's eyes widened a bit. So it wasn't just her noticing it. Sango heaved a short sigh of relief 'I'm not going senile!' .

The she turned back to Kagome "Ya, there is something there all right, just keep quite, and we'll take it by surprise" sango instructed. "Ok" Kagome replied.

    Another bolt of lighting lit up the sky and they caught a clear glimpse of what was stalking them now.

     It was a Dragon. It had a long flowing body with legs and arms that, were huge themselves, but small compared to the body. Slick blue scales glistened in the rain and seemed to give off an ominous glow.

 'Yep, everything about this dragon just screams evil. I hate my luck.' Kagome thought pensively. 'But, so long as we keep quite hopefully things will work out ok'.

But then, Miroku just had to be himself… "Hey look! A big blue dragon thingy right next to us!!!" He called out pointing to where the dragon was.

   Sango sighed 'Here we go' she thought in dismay as the dragon acknowledged that it had been spotted by sending a ray of deadly energy from it's mouth, directly at them.

 "Oops" Miroku squeaked and he clung onto Kagome tightly as Sango directed Kirara away from the energy blast, barely missing it.

  Then swerving back around, now facing the dragon, Sango got a clear shot and flung the Hiraikotsu at the dragon just as it shot out another energy blast.

    The Hiraikotsu ripped right through the dragon cutting it in half, and then ripped through its neck on the way back.

  Sango caught the Hiraikotsu just seconds before the energy blast that the dragon had spit out right before it got cut in half reached them.

  Kirara hissed in Pain. She had almost dodged it, but it managed to hit her back legs. Descending downwards Kirara landed roughly on the hard ground and transformed into her smaller form after everyone got off.

       "Kirara!" Sango gasped as she picked up the cat Youkai and examined her wounds. "Is, she going to be all right." Miroku asked stepping up. Sango nodded "It'll take about a half hour before her youkai blood fully heals her, until then we'll have to travel by foot." Sango replied standing up with Kirara in her arms.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**'**Odds just keep getting worse and worse for us' Miroku thought as he trekked along side Kagome and sango. 'Already they had been traveling for an hour, that meant Inuyasha only had 3 hours left to live, and by foot, it's take them even longer to get to the center of the region.'. Miroku sighed 'Inuyasha, you're my best friend. Please, be strong, and survive more than just the 4 Saori said you have left.'

      Miroku shook his head and looked up "So, Sango, what was that thing back there anyways?". Sango looked at him "It was just one of the Guardians to the boundaries of the center region. We're actually in the center region right now. But we actually have to go to the very center of the center region to get the antidote. Does that make sense to you?".

        Miroku just stared at her "Uh… not really" he replied cluelessly. Sango gave an annoyed sigh "We've already been walking for about 35 minutes, so we should get there in about 25 minutes ok?". Miroku nodded.

   15 minutes later sango turned back to them "Ok guys, I want you two to try and be very aware of the things around us. We're about 10 minutes away, and the closer we get, the more dangerous things get, there's a good chance we'll be attacked again shortly.".

     Miroku and Kagome didn't even have a chance to respond as several demons appeared out of nowhere. Each of them were about 4 feet tall, with beady black eyes, sharp claws, and fangs.

      "Don't under estimate them just because they're a bit short, trust me these things are bad news. Whatever you do, DON'T look them in the eye." Sango ordered.

      Swinging her Hiraikotsu she took out one easily. But, it was just one in many. Soon Sango and Miroku were but taking the demons on, Sango with her Hiraikotsu, and Miroku with his staff, and spell parchments.

  All the while Kagome stood to the side holding Kirara. 'If only I had brought some arrows and a bow with me!' Kagome cursed mentally.

    And then one of the demons made it's way over to Kagome. But Kagome was bust looking the opposite direction, un-aware of its presence. It hissed, and Kagome gasped turning to face it. 'Wait no! Baka don't look it in the eye!' Kagome thought, but she was already too late.

Suddenly darkness consumed her mind and all of her thoughts seemed foggy as Kagome stared into its eyes, in a daze.  "Drop the cat" the Demon spoke to her telekinetically. And Kagome couldn't control her actions as her arms let down and dropped Kirara.

 "Good" it spoke again." Kagome smiled at the fact that it approved. For some reason, in the very back of her mind she was screaming to stop, and not listen. But that part of her mind was so heavily drowned out by the horrible dark fog of the demons that it mattered little.

 "Now, take this" the Demon said handing her a sharp blade. Stretching out her hand Kagome took the blade. "Excellent, now plunge it into your stomach!" the demon demanded sadistically.

Everything the demon said, sounded so right. Kagome actually wanted to kill herself. The little sense that had once directed her thoughts and feeling had completely vanished. And now the only thing that was on Kagome's mind, the one goal she had more than anything, was to stab herself to death.

 Kagome smiled as she pulled back the blade, holding it with both hands, more than ready to end her own life.  

Sango just finished killing what she thought to be the last of the retched little demons when she looked down to see Kirara pawing at her feet.

 "Wha- weren't you with Kagome?" sango spoke, and then it hit her. Turning Sango saw one last demon standing before Kagome. Kagome about to plunge a dagger deep into herself.

     "Kagome!" Sango yelled pulling out the Katana that she rarely used from her belt and throwing it as hard as she could at the demon.

      Suddenly all of the dark fogginess that had clouded Kagome's mind retracted and disappeared instantly as Kagome's hands stopped, the dagger no more than a few centimeters from reaching her stomach.

        Ear piercing screeching filled the air as the demon that had been controlling Kagome clenched it's fists around the Katana that now lay embedded in it's neck. Running over Sango quickly pulled the Katana through, the demon falling to the ground, now lifeless.

Kagome dropped the blade staring in shock at the demon. Sango walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder "Are you ok?" She asked in concern. "Ya" Kagome answered in a soft tone "Just a little freaked is all" she finished.

"Ok, well we better get going." Sango replied as she picked up Kirara and they began walking again.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Inuyasha was getting worse by the minute. You could tell, just by being around him. When Kagome and the others had first left, he was still able you yell at them.

    But, by the time they were gone for an hour, breathing had become more to difficult to achieve for him, and now, 2 hours after they had gone, he was unconscious, and had an alarmingly high fever.

Not to mention that the bleeding was getting so bad that bandages weren't helping that much anymore.

 Everyone just sat in the room quietly, occasionally helping out in anyway they could when Saori asked for something while she was tending Inuyasha.

Ice, wrapped in a cloth was placed on his forehead to help the temperature, but it wasn't doing much.

    And with the wound in his side, Saori had already had to change it several times because of the blood that soaked the bandages.

InuTaisho hung his head low. His youngest son was dying right in front of him, and he could do nothing about it but sit there wait, pray, and hope.

  "It's been almost 2 hours now, that means they should just about be leaving to come back" InuTaisho said in a concerned tone, "I hope they got the antidote with out too much trouble".

    Lady Mio looked at her husband and smiled weakly "I'm sure they got it just fine, they'll probably even get here early" she said reassuringly.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

"We are so not getting there on time." Kagome sighed sorrow seeping it's way into her heart.

    Sango flicked Kagome's nose "Don't be so pessimistic. Look it has stopped raining, I'm sure if we don't have too much trouble getting the antidote once we reach the very center, Kirara will be able to fly again, and she'll as fast as she possibly can to get us there on time, ok?".

 Kagome bit her bottom lip "I hope so" she responded. "Hey look, there it is!" miroku called as he pointed ahead.

It looked nothing like Kagome had imagined. She thought it's just be some place in the middle of the forest or something. But instead, they arrived at a small village. A small, dark, unfriendly looking village…

"Put these on" Sango said as she handed Miroku and Kagome a black cloak. "What for?" Miroku question as he pulled it on.

     "This is a really, bad area…" Sango replied. "No one here is very welcoming of anyone who isn't part of the dark side." Sango finished.

       "Aaaaah" Miroku and Kagome both replied in unison. So now, the trio walked through the village, speaking not a word, and making eye contact with no one.

   "The only place here that sells poison is a shop right up ahead. That's where the antidote is also." Sango explained as they walked up to the shop.

    "Whatever you two do, just let me do the talking, and don't say anything, ok?" Sango warned before they entered the shop. Miroku and Kagome nodded.

Pushing the door open Sango stepped in, followed by Miroku and Kagome. And there say a Young guy, maybe about 23 years old, with stark black hair and a couple of scars on his face.

"What's your business here?" He asked coldly glancing up at Sango. "I want an antidote." Sango replied just as coldly. The man raised an eyebrow "For what poison." he asked.

    "For the poison that resided on a dagger that was about 12 inches long, a leather handle with emeralds embedded in it, and a golden blade with a ruby at the base." Sango replied Cruelly. She had to sound merciless, if she didn't, who knows how fast he would have figured out that she wasn't part of the dark side?

The man smirked "Ya, I know the poison, lovely thing it is" He cracked his knuckles "What would you be needing it for?" he questioned suspiciously.

     "What I need it for is none of your concern! Now either get the antidote, or I shall rip you apart limb by limb!" Sango yelled in a harsh tone at the man. 'Wow, she should consider acting' Kagome thought as she stared wide-eyed.

 "Ok, ok. No need to be violent." The man ushered as he walked to the back, and then returned with a bottle that held a clear purple substance.

   Stepping forward he handed it to Sango. "Good" she said bluntly and then turned to leave. "Hey wait, you still owe me payment." The man called behind her.

  Sango let out an irritated sigh and turned around pulling out her money pouch. "Not that" the man said. Sango sighed again "then what DO you want?" she said in an annoyed tone.

 The man nodded towards Kagome "her" he said bluntly. "No" Sango replied. "then no antidote!" the man yelled grabbing for the bottle.

      "Quick, run!" Sango yelled and ran out the door followed by Miroku and Sango. Kirara transformed and they all got on. Taking flight.

      The man though, was a relatively strong demon. "No you don't!" He called to them jumping from rooftop to rooftop slashing at them. "Kirara, higher!" Sango called out as they began ascending higher in the air.

Soon they lost the man and were headed back to the western lands. 'That took us exactly 15 minutes, that leaves us exactly 1 hour and 45 minutes until the 4 hours are up, I hope we don't run into anymore trouble.' Kagome thought wearily.

Kirara flew through the air as fast as she could possibly go, and luckily they actually didn't run into any more trouble on the way back as and hour and 44 minutes flew by.

Finally back at the manor Miroku, Sango, and Kagome ran through the manor doors. 'Inuyasha we're coming!' Kagome thought to herself as they reached the room that they had left Inuyasha in….

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

A/N- and I shall leave it there. Muahahahaha! Yes! They've made it to the manor with just one minute to spare. But who's to say Saori wasn't wrong? Who's to say that really Inuyasha only had 3 hours to live. Maybe. Maybe not. You'll just have to wait and find out.  D

This chappy was inspired by **Aacire. **Yay for those of us who don't do so well on French finals!!!  ;

                      Angelwingsbaka

your CCCC (comments, compliments, and constructive criticism) is greatly appreciated!


	18. He wasn't strong enough

The 5th Son

A/N- pops a piece of gum in her mouth and cracks knuckles I've been looking forward to writing this chapter for so long. Oh how I will enjoy writing it! -

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Chapter 18: He wasn't strong enough

Finally back at the manor Miroku, Sango, and Kagome ran through the manor doors. 'Inuyasha we're coming!' Kagome thought to herself as they reached the room they had left Inuyasha in…

And all came to a skidding halt. Before them, was everyone. Saori , with her hand cupped to her mouth, Lady Mio sobbing into InuTaisho's shoulder, and all the guys, strait, shocked faces on.

Kagome took a step forward… "Inu…" tears began to prick at her eyes. InuTaisho looked up "He died about 10 minutes ago." He said, his voice cracking.

"No…" Kagome barely whispered. "This can't happen!" She screamed as she pushed her way past InuTaisho and up to Inuyasha.

And there was his body, a sheet spread over it. "No" She gasped as she fell to her knees. Pulling the sheet back she stared wide-eyed at Inuyasha. They had already changed him into his Funeral Haori.

More tears brimmed at her eyes, yet to have fallen. "Inu..yasha…". Kagome shook her head "No! You can't do this to me! You were supposed to be stronger! You weren't supposed to die on me too!" she shrieked the tears now streaking down her soft cheeks.

"You can't be dead!" she shouted again. And then she took the bottle that contained the antidote. Popping of the cork she dipped the bottle down and let it's contents into his mouth, squeezing her eyes shut tight, praying to Kami he'd come back.

"Kagome…?". Kagome gasped, that, it sounded like Inuyasha's voice. Opening her eyes Kagome looked down, expecting to see a live Inuyasha smiling up at her.

But no… he was still laying there, pail as ever, no life what so ever. Kagome cringed and hung her head low. "Kagome?" InuTaisho tried again. " The antidote won't bring him back. He's already gone…".

Kagome turned, her vision a little blurry from the tears. And then it hit her. "The Tensaiga!!!" she shrieked standing up. "What?" InuTaisho question in confusion.

"The Tensaiga! It gives life! You can bring Inuyasha back!" replied in a rush. "Oh, you poor thing.." Mio said softly stepping up. "What?" Kagome asked.

"The Tensaiga, only works on human dear." InuTaisho replied. Kagome looked at him like he was an idiot "Inuyasha is half human! So it'll work on him right!!!?" she insisted.

InuTaisho shook his head "It'll only work on his human half. And his human half can not survive with out his Demon half. If I were to use the Tensaiga on him, he'd live for about 5 seconds, and then die all over again." InuTaisho replied sadly.

"But…" Kagome fell to her knees once again. "That means, he's gone…" Kagome choked as tears began to flow full force once again.

InuTaisho sighed '_Why Kami? Why did you have to steal him from us?'. _"He'll be laid in the main hall for three day of viewing before he is cremated, it's tradition" InuTaisho said rubbing his forehead.

Saori stood up and looked at the group before her. So many sad faces… "Well, it's exceptionally late, and I know we're all tired. So how about heading off to bed for now?" She said as she began walking away.

Everyone else nodded and one by one left eh room. Except for Kagome and Sango.

Kagome, still on her knees next to Inuyasha, and Sango still standing by the door that they had come through.

Kagome's body began to shake as sobs racked her body. "You promised you'd do your best to protect me, (in her dream, chap 11) but how can you protect me if you're not here?" Kagome gasped out quietly.

Sango looked on in pain, she had just lost one of her best friends ever. And just had the heart broken of the other. Sighing Sango walked up behind Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder "You need some rest, come on."

Kagome looked up with red, tear swollen eyes and nodded. Standing she walked with Sango to the doors, and glanced back once, her heart clenching with pain.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

(The next day)

Miroku stood in front of the vile thing in determination. With tons of bottle of lady Mio's perfume, which happened to be very flammable, and a flint, a twinkle of anger sparked in Miroku's eyes.

"You!" he shouted. "You have caused much pain in this house!" He said bluntly, waiting for a reply, but none came. "Oh, silent are we?" he asked.

"Well we'll just see how silent you are when you burn to the ground! This is what you get for killing my friend!" Miroku yelled throwing the bottle of perfume at the Manors largest closet.

A Sadistic look in his eye, Miroku took the flint and prepared to light the evil closet aflame, when suddenly he was grabbed from behind!

Come on Miroku, that is the third time this morning you've tried to light a closet on fire, and my mom is running out of perfume" Keita stated bluntly hauling Miroku away .__

"No! You don't understand!" Miroku yelled flailing his arms and legs trying to get away. "The closets were in on it I swear! They're why Inuyasha is dead!" Miroku accused.

But Keita just continued walking, Miroku flung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "You got lucky this time!" Miroku y4elled pointing to the closet.

Keita shook his head and blinked away a tear. Sure, Miroku had good intentions, he WAS doing it for Inuyasha after all, he just wasn't completely in his right mind.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Sango sat in the Kitchen as she popped a Sugar roll into her mouth. Sighing she swallowed it and then popped another in her mouth.

'Damnit Inuyasha, why'd you have to die?' she thought to her self morbidly as she popped another sugar roll in her mouth.

A tear trickling down her cheek she swallowed and reached to grab another one, just to find that she had finished all of them.

"Oh well" she sighed as she hopped off the counter and then walked to the pantry to get more stuff to eat. Opening the door Sango stepped back and gasped as she was surprised by Keita standing inside the pantry.

"You'll eat yourself to death soon you know?" He said knowingly. "I.. um, I don't know what you mean." Sango replied guiltily. Keita unfolded his arm "Oh come on Sango, eating your sorrows away will not help anything."

Sango looked up "Er… I know" She sighed as tears began flowing down her cheeks. Keita rubbed his temple, and then looked at her again. "How about, you go see my mom. I'm sure she could use some help." He said.

Sango nodded and then exited the kitchen morosely . "Two down, more to go" Keita thought shaking his head and headed for Ryuichi and Keita's room. He had to make sure no one was doing anything stupid out of sorrow.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Sesshoumaru sat in a large velvet chair in his room. The drapes closed, he sat completely in darkness, that's how he liked it when he wanted to think.

His eyebrow twitching Sesshoumaru slammed his fist down on the small wooden table next to him. "Damnit!" He yelled his eyes clenched shut.

"This is all my fault" He thought, turning his head to the side. "if only I had gotten him back here faster, they would have had those few, precious minutes that they were late, to get the antidote for him.

Sesshoumaru squeezed his eyes shut tighter. He could feel tears trying to seep their way out. But he refused, he would NOT cry!

But the longer he held his eyes shut, the more tears that built up, until finally they escaped his eyelids. "No!" Sesshoumaru shouted looking down.

He'd never let anyone else know, but Inuyasha was probably the most Important person to him in the world. He was his youngest brother… He was still just a pup to Sesshoumaru…

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Ryuichi and Ryohei sat in their room talking quietly. "Remember that one time he helped us die Keita's hair pink while he was sleeping" Ryohei laughed softly. "Ya, Keita couldn't get it out for months." Ryuichi replied leaning back.

"Or that one time we brought the wild pig home for a pet, and he let us hide it in his room so mom and dad wouldn't find it" Ryohei continued. "Ya… wait, what ever happened to that pig?" Ryuichi asked sitting up.

"Uuhh.." Ryohei didn't get to reply as their bedroom door opened. "So what are you two up to?" Keita asked stepping in and eyeing them suspiciously. Their way to deal with things usually wasn't the best way.

"Just talking about things we remember about Inuyasha." Ryohei replied. Keita looked dumbfounded "Just talking? It's never just talking with you two." . Ryuichi stared at him "Actually ya, that's all we're doing." He replied plainly.

Keita gave them one last suspicious glare before deciding they weren't lying, and left the room.

"He's gone?" Ryohei asked. Ryuichi looked back at the door "Yep" he replied as Ryohei opened a drawer and pulled out a parchment of paper.

"Ok, here's the plan for getting Inu back." Ryohei said showing it to Ryuichi. "We'll just bring him back as a zombie!" Ryuichi cheered at the idea of not only getting his brother back, but how cool it'd be having a zombie for a brother.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Kagome sat on her bed, staring blankly at the wall. She wasn't crying anymore, but that was just because she had no tears left to cry.

Her eyes were red and throat was soar from crying all night, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore, nothing truly mattered anymore….

_'I can't believe he's gone'_ she thought biting her lower lip. _'He was supposed to be strong. He said he'd protect me…'_ Kagome bit harder "Well guess what Inuyasha! All you did was break my already shattered heart!" she yelled out to no one.

"All he did was break my heart more…" Kagome whispered biting her lip again. '_I truly thought things were getting better. I really believed that I could be happy here, happy with him. But then fate just had to turn around and murder another one of the people I loved more than anything!"_ by now Kagome was biting down so hard on her lip that it was bleeding.

'_And, that dream I had when I was at the southern lord's manor, it connects to this. The way I couldn't control my own body in the dream, was like how I couldn't control my body when the demon was controlling me. And, Inuyasha, he died… and he was in the black Haori and everything…"_

And then, once again, Kagome defied all odds as tears began trickling down her face again. Apparently she hadn't cried them all away.

And then, a gentle breeze blew in, making the curtains that hung before her balcony flutter. Kagome looked up '_That's it!'_ she thought as she stood and made her way hastily to the balcony.

_'I can't see him again in this world, but…'_ the cool wind blew over Kagome cooling her skin as she took a step on, onto the edge of the balcony railing _'I can see him in the next world..' _Kagome smiled at the thought of seeing Inuyasha again as she let go of her hold on the side.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Sango knocked lightly on Mio's door. She heard some shuffling, and then the sound of Mio's voice ushering her in. Stepping in the room Sango saw Mio sitting on the floor in the middle of a piles of random Papers, and textures of cloth.

"What's all of this about?' Sango asked stepping between a paper here, and a cloth there to reach Mio. Mio looked up "Oh, I've got to pick the colors, and the flowers and what not for Inuyasha fune-" Lady Mio choked on the last word.

"I understand" Sango replied sadly. Lady Mio nodded and then went back to shifting through the black cloths.

"Is, there anything you need help with?" Sango inquired quietly. "Well…" Mio hesitated "We need to make a decision as to where Inuyasha's ashes will be buried after he is cremated." Mio replied her voice cracking every now and then.

Sango thought for a moment "Well, I'm not really sure.." she responded. Mio nodded "I wasn't sure of where either. But, I feel, that it should be Kagome decision…" Mio said softly.

Sango nodded, I'll go ask her about it right now" She said as she exited the room. Mio looked on behind her, and as soon as Sango left , she began crying again. It was such a horrible thing, to have to arrange the funeral of your own child.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Walking to Kagome's room Sango didn't bother to knock, as she opened the door. "Kagome, Mio and I wanted you opinion on…" Sango stopped talking as she looked around. But she didn't see Kagome anywhere.

"Kagom-" Sango cut herself short ashes noticed the balcony curtains blowing in the wind _'Oh, she's just on the balcony'_ Sango thought as she made her way to the balcony.

But she stepped out just in time to see Kagome standing on the balcony rail, and let go of the side.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she bound to the end of the balcony and caught Kagome by the wrist.

Hanging in the air, Kagome looked up to see Sango. "Kagome, what were you doing!" Sango said as she began pulling Kagome up.

But answering Sango was not on Kagome's list of priority things to do. Right now, the only thing between her, and Inuyasha, was Sango's hold on her wrist.

"Sango let go!" Kagome yelled as she tried to twist herself free. "Wha-? Kagome stop that you'll make me drop you!" Sango yelled as her grip on Kagome's hand started to loosen.

"You don't understand! I want you to drop me!" Kagome pleaded tears streaming down her face. "I want, to be with Inuyasha again." She whispered hoarsely.

And then she twisted as hard as she can and Sango lost her grip on Kagome's wrist. "Gotcha!" InuTaisho said as he caught Kagome's wrist before she fell, and then pulled her up. (Sango wasn't strong enough to pull her up).

Crying Kagome pounded on his chest "I want to be with Inuyasha! Why won't you let me!?" She screamed into his chest.

"Ssshh.. It's ok Kagome" InuTaisho said patting her back. "Now, it's dinner time, and you haven't eaten anything all day. How about you come down to the dining hall and have something to fill your stomach?" InuTaisho asked.

Kagome shook her head "No.. I'd rather go back to sleep" She said miserably as she went over and got in the bed. InuTaisho sighed "It isn't healthy to not eat." He said knowingly, but got no response.

"There" Sango said as she walked over and Handed InuTaisho a key. "The balcony doors have a lock on them now, just incase she tries that again." Sango explained. InuTaisho nodded "Come on, let us go eat dinner" He said as he led her out the door.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**A/N-** Hides in a bomb shelter and locks the door as tons of angry readers try to kill her .Ehehe.. you guys don't hate me do ya? Gets a bunch of "Yes we do hate you"s. Well, anyways, I plan on finishing this story this week. Most likely tomorrow, so I'll probably be posting chapter 19 AND 20 tomorrow if I get the time. Just keep I mind, if you kill me, then you'll never get to read the ending of this story .-

Angelwingsbaka

This chapter was inspired by all of you whom aren't going to threaten my life in your review O.O;

Your AVDT (Anger, Violence, and Death Threats) are understandable and expected.


	19. Sweet Dreams

The 5th Son

A/N- 

**Inuyasha**: "Hey! You killed me!"

**AWB:** "Be quite and get back in the closet! You're dead remember?!"

**Inuyasha**: "But what if Miroku's right? What if the closet really is haunted? OO"

**AWB**: Shoves Inu into her closet and locks the door

**AWB**:Eheheh… on with the fic…

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

  Chapter 19: Sweet Dreams

           Lying in bed for hours, Kagome never actually went to sleep. She just stared up at the ceiling sadly.

        Around midnight, after she was sure that everyone else was asleep, Kagome slipped out of bed. Creeping over to her door she opened it quietly and stepped out.

        Padding down the halls softly, Kagome made her way to the main hall, where Inuyasha was…

Walking in she saw him. Lying there just as he had been yesterday. The white rays of moonlight lit up the area around him like he were a god.

      A tear trickled down Kagome's cheek as she walked over and kneeled down next to him. He was so still…

          Kagome just sat there for several minutes, staring at his lifeless body as if she were dreaming. And then her shoulders slummed as she cried silently.

       It was all her fault… It was because of her that Inuyasha had gone to the Southern lands in the first place. It was because of her that he had to fight Izumo.

          If only things were different, if only he could have survived a little longer. No matter how evident it was, Kagome just couldn't bring herself to believe that Inuyasha was gone.

      Staring at his emotionless face Kagome reached out her hand and touched his cheek. No sooner had her hand made contact with his cold skin, did it retract with fear.

   "Why did you have to leave me Inuyasha!" she cried kneeling over banging on his chest. "You could have it least taken me with you…" she whispered as she slumped down. The truth was, she was exhausted.  "I loved you…" were her last words as she fell asleep by his side, her hand on his arm.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

(The words in Italics are the English Lyrics to the song "every Heart")****

**-DREAM-**

_If there were many tears falling down,_

_Every heart would become gentle._

Kagome sat, alone, crying her eyes out. Inuyasha was her world, and when he died, she felt as if, inside she died with him.

    And as if, every teardrop that fell from her eyes, was another memory of him, reminding her of how much she missed him. How much she wanted him back…

_If everybody expresses what they think,_

_Every heart can be satisfied. _

There were so many words left unspoken. So many things she meant to say to him, to prove to him.

 But now it was too late. He words would forever remain unspoken. Never reaching the ears of the one they were truly meant for.

_I was frightened by the never ending night,_

_So I prayed to the distant stars._

      Rubbing her tear soaked eyes Kagome looked around her. Everything was so very dark. Is this what it felt like? To know that you've lost the most important person in the world to you?

       Well, if it was.. Or even if it wasn't, Kagome didn't like it… It frightened her to feel so alone. "Kami, please…" Kagome rasped  "I'm begging you, give him back to me. That's all I want… I just wish I could see him again, hear him again.." she sobbed out loud .

_In endlessly repeating time,_

_We were searching for love,_

_Because we wanted to become stronger._

"I just don't know what to do anymore.." Kagome whispered to no one, looking down at the ground.

     Never, not in a million years would she ever find some one she loved as much as Inuyasha. Never….

      He was the reason she was able to keep herself together after her father's death. He was the reason she wouldn't give up on life when she was held captive in the Southern lands. He was the reason she ventured out the dangerous center region.

He was her strength…. And know he was gone, her stability, her will, her courage, gone with him…

_We look up to the far away sky._

And then everything changed. Suddenly it wasn't so dark anymore. And instead of staring up into a dark void, Kagome was peering into clear blue skies.

'Is that where you are now, Inuyasha?' Kagome questioned in her mind. 'If I go there, will I find you?' she sighed. 'My wish, my dream, is just to be with you again, happy…'.

_The two of us, smiling, meet here,_

_Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams._

_Sadness had no effect on us,_

_Every heart gains happiness when it flies._

"Kagome…?". Came voice from behind Kagome. Whirling around Blue gray met Golden as she was once again, looking into the eyes of the one she thought she had lost…

  "Inu.. yasha.." Kagome whispered, afraid that if she spoke to loud, he'd disappear. Kagome but her lip and then smiled "Inuyasha!" she cried wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him.

 "Kagome, it's so good to see you." Inuyasha replied hugging her back, and taking comfort in her warmth.

_Someday our souls will untie,_

_We will give peaceful approval._

"I'm so glad to be with you again. You don't know how horrible it's been with out you. I thought I'd never get over I-" Inuyasha pressed his finger to Kagome's lips, cutting her off.

         "I know you have a lot to say, but there isn't much time…" Inuyasha spoke a hint of sorrow evident in his eyes. Kagome stared at him for a moment "Well, what is it?" she asked a little in confusion.

     "Kagome, we're meant to be together. Our souls will be connected, by an unbreakable bound some day soon. Would you mind that? Do you want to be with me?" he asked seriously.

Kagome smiled and rested her head on his chest. "Yes, I do want to be with you. Forever…"

_In endlessly repeating time,_

_We know why we are living._

_We go through the night time laughing,_

_Both of us are morning, yet we walk on._

"You'll have to go soon." Inuyasha said his voice hinting remorse. "What?" Kagome asked lifting her head up in alarm. Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled a little. "You'll be waking up soon." He replied calmly.

      "But I don't want to go. I don't want to wake up. Can't I just stay with you!?" Kagome asked in an urging voice.

      Inuyasha blinked away a tear "I know you've missed me, Kagome. And I've missed you too. Trust me, I've missed you so much it hurts."

  He paused. "But Kagome, you're still alive, you still have to live life, to the fullest, be string, if not for yourself, than for me.." he finished.

_Memories of everything have settled,_

_This is a warm place to be._

_The stars separate us from the future,_

_We are always so brilliant,_

_So shine…_

Tears once again pricked at the corners of Kagome's eyes. Frowning a little Inuyasha reached down and wiped them away. "Please keep smiling Kagome" he pleased looking into her eyes.

    Kagome sighed, but when he looked at her with those warm golden eyes, she couldn't help but smile and melt into his comforting embrace.

  "Maybe not right now Kagome. But soon, we'll be together again, I promise" Inuyasha said resting his chin on the top of her head, and taking in her sweet scent.

 Soon though, everything started to get brighter for Kagome. Pulling back a little from Inuyasha, Kagome watched as he began to disappear. "Inuyasha!" she cried grabbing for him, but getting nothing but air.

    Inuyasha smiled "It's ok Kagome, you'll see me again. Until then, just remember, you're more precious to me, than the most priceless jewel in the world, so show everyone how brilliant you are, and shine…" He spoke as he faded off into the light.

In endlessly repeating time we were searching for love, 

_Because we wanted to become stronger._

_We look up to the far away sky._

_In endlessly repeating time we know why we are living,_

_We go through the night time laughing._

_Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on._

**-END DREAM-**

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

  "Inuyasha!" Kagome called out as she woke up with a start. But turning and looking to her left, she was greeted with the same, lifeless Inuyasha that was there before she fell asleep.

It was already morning. It was the second day of viewing. "That means tomorrow is the last day before.." Kagome trailed of as she looked at Inuyasha.

_(Quote Kagome: chapter 7)_

_   '_Besides dreams are sent to you by the gods. If you ask me, every dream has a special and specific meaning to it_.' _Kagome thought to herself_. '_I said that to Inuyasha myself. So, maybe, the dream I just had-' Kagome's thoughts were cut short as she heard some noise coming in her direction.

     'That must have been a long dream, there are people already awake!' Kagome thought hastily as she scrambled up and took off for her room.

At her door now, Kagome opened it quietly, stepped inside the room, and then closed it again. Slipping into bed Kagome pulled her covers over herself and pretended to be asleep 'I haven't lost hope yet, Inuyasha…'

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**A/N-** Well, there ya go, chapter 19. I really didn't expect this story to make it to chapter 20, but alas, it might actually make it to chapter 21, maybe. I'll just post this chapter really quick, and then get started chapter 20.

This chapter was inspired by **Ayrith** because she's been meaning to catch up on this story for months, and now she it caught up. Yay! (she is also going to kill me next time she sees me because I killed Inu… meep  o.o)

                             AngelWingsbaka

Your CCCC (Comments, compliments, and Constructive Criticism) is greatly appreciated!


	20. She wasn't strong enough

The 5th Son

A/N-  Dragon Man 180… You know, that's a good idea… but who ever said I was bringing him back? Muahahaha  ]

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Chapter 20: She wasn't strong enough

        Sango walked into the Main hall and looked around curiously. She could have sworn she heard sounds. But no one but Inuyasha was there.

A cold chill ran over Sango's spine as she decided that she had probably been hearing things.

Looking around once more just in case, Sango's eyes landed on Inuyasha and lingered there for a moment. Tears brimming at her eyes she shook her head and made her way out of the main hall.

      Walking down another hall Sango headed for Kagome's room. Stopping at her door Sango knocked and waited for a response. When none came the first thing that flashed into her mind was that Kagome was trying to commit suicide again.

     "Kagome!" Sango yelled as she pushed open the door and ran in. "Wha? Huh?" Kagome replied sitting up lazily and rubbing her eyes as if she had just woken.

Even though in reality, Kagome had barely gotten to her room and into bed before Sango arrived. Sango sighed in relief  "Oh, it's nothing. I just want to talk to you for a second."

Kagome nodded and Sango walked over to the bed and sat down. "I know that lately you really haven't.. had an appetite for food." Sango said fidgeting a bit. "But you haven't eaten since we got back, and I know you must be hungry by now."

    Sango paused and took a breath. "So I just came up to ask you if you'd like to come down and eat breakfast with the rest of us.".

  It was true… Kagome was starving. But she had more important things on her mind right now, and they didn't involve eating. Shaking her head Kagome politely declined.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked with a hint of hope in her voice. "Yes" Kagome replied nodding.

   Sango sighed "Well ok Kagome. But, if you do get hungry, don't hesitate to come down and join us ok?".  "Of coarse" Kagome replied as she watched Sango exit the room.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Waiting until she was absolutely positive that Sango wasn't near anymore, Kagome hastily slipped out of bed.

After that dream she realized something. She should have never given up hope on Inuyasha in the first place. He was coming back, he said it in the dream. And she new he meant it. Now all she needed to do was figure how.

Not bothering to change out of the dirty Kimono that she had went to bed in last night Kagome exited her room and crept down the hall ways until she reached the library.

If there were one place that held the answer to bringing Inuyasha back, it was the library. Sure, it was partly responsible for when she was kidnapped, because she had read some of InuTaisho's books on war strategy… But, it had also helped Inuyasha and the rest find her!

So there HAD to be something in there in resurrection. Walking in and shutting the door behind her Kagome sighed. Yes, she had a good reason for not going to breakfast…

 "Now" Kagome said as she began looking around. "If I were a book on resurrection, where would I be?" She asked herself as she peered around the library.

Resurrection was something that was not practiced often, because most didn't succeed at it, so there probably weren't more than a few books on it.

Running her hand along the bridges of books as she past them by she stopped as she came across a few that looked like what she needed.

 'Let's see…. How to bring a being back as a zombie… no. " Kagome shook her head, somehow the title of that book reminded her of something the twins would do.

'Ok…Surviving on souls…. Definitely not. And…  Life energy transfer… that'd have to do' Kagome decided as she pulled the book from the shelf, sat down on the floor, and read.

"Life energy Transfer. The dead can be brought back to the living by performing the simple task of a life energy transfer. To perform, First: simply place both of your hands of the corpse's heart, Second: gather up all of your strongest emotions (this helps give an extra boost to ensure the transfer works correctly) Third: Chant the following- Life to life, soul to Soul, Energy to energy, Heart to heart, you were lost (Insert corpse's name) and now you must come forth, and find yourself found. Fourth: And then voila, a portion of your life energy will transfer to the previously deceased being, who will then once again be living.    **Warning:  The being whom performs this transfer must be pure of heart. All whom have attempted this without a pure heart, have died in the process (due to their life energy being completely sucked out of them, and never reaching the corpse). Perform with caution."**

OO 

"Well… let's hope I have a pure heart?" Kagome squeaked as she stood up and headed for the dining hall.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

  Everyone sat in silence eating their breakfast as Sango entered the dining hall. Looking up Mio sighed "No Kagome?" she asked, even though the answer was obvious.

  Sango shook her head sadly. Mio looked back down at her breakfast, and began eating again.

 Walking over Sango took her place at the table and served herself some breakfast. "This is ridiculous! If she doesn't eat she's going to get sick!" Keita said out of the blue.

 Mio looked at him with compassion. That was Keita for you… He dealt with his sorrow,  by occupying his mind with other things, worrying about other people rather than himself…

InuTaisho looked around the table. Death was such a horrible thing… Mio was always quite now. Sesshoumaru would come, eat, and then leave like he was never there in the first place, Sango was going to eat herself to death.

Keita was worrying about everyone, Miroku, well he was just turning into even more of a basket case, how many closets had he tried to burn down again. Oh ya.. all of them…

And Ryuichi and Ryohei.. Well he had the feeling they were up to something. But he'd deal with it later…

And then there was himself… Lately he was finding it hard to concentrate, or even think about anything besides Inuyasha. Trying to pinpoint what went wrong… Where he went right…

Sighing InuTaisho looked into his porridge and saw the murky image of himself staring back.

But the he looked up as he heard the dining hall door open. "Kagome, you've decided to eat!" Mio said happily as she stood up.

Kagome just shook her head no in response and made her way over to InuTaisho holding the book.

"What is this?" He asked taking the book from her arms. "No" was the simple, one syllable word that exited his mouth after he read the cover title.

Kagome stared dumfounded for a second. "What!? What do you mean know!? This could bring him back!" Kagome insisted.

   InuTaisho shook his head "No, Kagome. The process of transferring life energy is very dangerous, and more often than not deadly." He replied holding the book in a tight grip.

"I do not doubt that you are a good person Kagome. But pure? People with pure hearts are as hard to find as four leaf clovers, if not harder. I will not have another person die on us, and that's final!" InuTaisho spoke as he stood up and left, the book in hand.

Everyone just stared in shock, having absolutely no Idea what was going on. Tears brimmed in Kagome's angry eyes as she clenched her first. 'Fine then. Tell me no all you want to. I don't need your approval!' and with that Kagome stormed off towards the Main hall.

Bursting in she marched towards Inuyasha, determination in her eyes. She didn't need InuTaisho's consent, or any one else's for that matter. Weather or weather not they only had her own safety in mind, she didn't care!

 Now at Inuyasha's side Kagome dropped to her knee's and pressed both of her hands over his heart.

So what if InuTaisho took the book, which had the spell in it. She had already memorized it.

Gathering up all of the strongest emotions she had at the moment, Kagome concentrated on them.

"Kagome. No!" InuTaisho yelled as he came into the room, followed closely by everyone else. He couldn't have her die too. She was like a daughter too him.

But when InuTaisho took a step forward to stop her, blue and purple swirls surrounded her body, making it impossible for him to even get near her. All he could do was stand there and watch.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut tight, concentrating on her feelings. The anger she held when InuTaisho said she couldn't try this.  

The hurt she felt when Izumo told her Inuyasha wasn't going to come for her. The fear that washed over her when she had dreamt of Inuyasha literally handing her his heart, and then waking up to find him how he was.

And the love… The love she felt for him, constantly, the entire time. Soon Kagome and Inuyasha were both entirely engulfed in the purple-blue lights, swirling around them rapidly. Now was the time to do it!

 "Life to life!" Kagome shouted out, and soon the blue sparks started darting around only Inuyasha, and the purple only around Kagome.

"Soul to soul!" she said. And then the blue and purple lights merged, blending into a beautiful amethyst color.

"Energy to energy, Heart to heart"  Kagome continued concentrating as hard as she could. And soon a white-is colored light started flowing from Kagome's body to Inuyasha's.

"You were lost, Inuyasha. And now you must come forth," Kagome went on, as the lights swirling around them began to dim.

"And find yourself found." She finished as the Amethyst completely disappeared. But Kagome's world continued swirling as everything around her was blurry, and then it all went black…

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Everything was so bright. Everywhere she looked, nothing but bright white. Kagome stumbled around, almost blindly, since all she saw was white.

'A-am I blind?' she thought to herself, feeling around frantically. But, if she was blind, then she wouldn't be able to see her own body, right?

Kagome looked down, and to her joy found she could see herself. Heaving a sigh of relief that she wasn't blind, Kagome continued walking around

After a while it just got annoying and Kagome stopped. "Where am I?" She mused to herself out loud.

"Limbo." Came a voice from behind her. Spinning around Kagome saw Inuyasha, standing there.

"Inuyasha!" running up to him. But he backed away… "What? Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked reaching out her hand. But he just stepped back even further.

"We don't have much time" he said eyeing her. "You failed." He said in a serious tone.

"What?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"You failed Kagome, you're heart wasn't pure." Inuyasha said, his face holding a little remorse. Kagome just stared for a moment. "Oh.." She replied looking at the ground.

But then she realized something. "Hey, but I still get to be with you!" She said a hint of hope in her voice.

Inuyasha shook his head "no.".  Kagome stared at him like he was crazy "No?"

Inuyasha nodded "That's right, No. You knew full and well that when you tried to perform the life energy transfer, that if you weren't pure, you'd die. That's the same as committing suicide." Inuyasha stated bluntly.

"Well, what does that mean?" Kagome asked, worry evident in her voice. "Murder is when you kill some one who is innocent. Suicide is the same thing as murder, and you were innocent, Kagome. But, by murdering yourself you commited a terrible crime. So, you were innocent, yet guilty of murder. Making you both good, and evil, fit for heaven, but also for hell. And, when some one falls into both categories, they become trapped in limbo Forever." Inuyasha explained.

"And now, I must go, I can't linger here any longer" he stated as he began walking off.

Kagome looked at his retreating figure with tears in her eyes. "No" she said hoarsely."

"No! Don't leave me!" Kagome yelled as she began running after him. But he just faded off into the white nothingness, with out a trace.

"Inuyasha!!!"

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**A/N-** Hehehe. I bet you all thought I was going to bring him back top life, didn't ya? Well, only one chapter left now. 21 will be the last I am sad to say. See ya guys then…

This chapter was inspired by **Dragon Man 180** and his brilliance. I never would have thought of  that! writes down idea for later use just incase she kills inu in a diff fic, and actually decides to bring him back (P.S.- It is 12:02 A.M. right now… me so sleepy  xx )

                         AngelWingsbaka

Your CCCC (Comments, Compliments, and Constructive Criticism) is greatly appreciated!


	21. Anything for you

The 5th Son

A/N- You all thought Inuyasha was coming back didn't you? Laughs evilly

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Chapter 21: Anything for you

Kagome fell to her knees, staring blankly in the direction that Inuyasha had disappeared in.

And then, her surroundings changed. Sure, there was still white everywhere she looked, but now she saw little random things, like small bushes here or there, and even a couple of people would appear out of no where on one side, and then disappear once more as they walked on.

Whipping the tears from her eyes Kagome looked on curiously. So this is where she was going to be stuck for the rest of eternity?

She was just sitting there, as people, or rather people's souls, walked past her. And then she spotted him… Izumo, and he was walking straight towards her!

Fear clouding Kagome's mind, she began scooting backward, away from him towards more white nothingness.

And then she found herself completely engulfed in the white, and next thing she knew, she was in a huge grassy field that seemed to go on as endlessly as the whiteness she had previously been in.

But no sooner had she gotten there did Izumo appear there too. "What do you want!?" she yelled at him, closing her eyes, and waiting for him to hurt her.

Izumo eyed her oddly for a moment and then lowered a hand down to help her up. When the pain didn't come Kagome peeked her eyes open to see Izumo offering to help her up.

"I want to help you up off the ground" he replied as she eyed his hand suspiciously. Deciding it was ok Kagome took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Why would you want to help me?" Kagome asked as she brushed some grass off of her skirt. Izumo sighed "I'm not all bad you know." He huffed.

"Oh really? You're not all bad you say?" Kagome retorted "sure, you're not all bad. You only poisoned Inuyasha! You were responsible for his death! If it weren't for you he wouldn't have died, and I wouldn't have died trying to bring him back! But NO, you're not all bad!" Kagome practically screamed at him.

Guilt clearly in his eyes, Izumo looked down in shame. "but, I'm not, you know. How could I be in limbo if I were all bad? Limbo is for those who die innocent and bad at the same time." He said shuffling a bit.

Kagome looked at him. He had a point… "So tell me then" Kagome stated glaring at him. "I know you were evil when you died. But how were you also innocent?" she questioned.

"Well." Izumo stated quietly. "It was Oshima… you see, me and the other 6 shadow warriors were like brothers, all from the same village. We grew up together." Izumo said.

Kagome nodded urging him to go on. "Our village was in the southern lands. And when Oshima took control of the southern lands, he threatened to have everyone in our village murdered unless we served him. Thus, to protect my family, my friends, I had no choice." Izumo finished.

Kagome looked at him with pity for a moment "I'm so sorry… But wait, then why in the hell were you such an ass to me when I was held prisoner!?" Kagome demanded. Izumo smiled a little "Ehe, that's the bad part of me. Remember, those in limbo are torn between both. It was my nature" He responded.

Kagome hit upside the head. "So you mean to tell me, that all those people I saw, died being both good, and bad?" Kagome asked. Izumo nodded. "And also. Why was I surrounded by white one moment, and after I backed up I ended up in this field?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"The white you were in before in Limbo, was directly in between heaven and hell . It's where everyone starts out who is trapped here. But if you walk just a little bit, you'll end up in another part of limbo. Like right here. There are millions of different sectors in limbo, all of them seem to go on forever, when really each is quite small. And all of them are very plain. People stuck here can't really do much but wander endlessly." Izumo stated.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

"So that's it? I'm stuck being lost for all eternity!?" Kagome said angrily. "Not exactly." Izumo replied blandly. "Then what?" Kagome urged.

"Each soul has the chance to redeem themselves. If they meet a Judar in limbo, they can prove themselves worthy of either heaven or hell, and get set free from limbo." Izumo replied.

"What if you never meet a Judar?" Kagome asked. Izumo looked at her "It's unlikely that you won't. They usually show up shortly after you arrive in limbo." Izumo replied.

"Have you met one yet?" Kagome asked curiously. "Yup" Izumo laughed a little "He said I had more hate in me than love, I'll be going to hell in about half an hour." Izumo replied smugly.

"And you're happy about that!?" Kagome looked at him like he was Limbo's biggest idiot. "Sure, it's easier to be evil." Izumo replied smirking. "Anyways, I'm off, have fun wandering around!" Izumo stated as he walked away and disappeared into a different sector of limbo.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

"Ok, so all I need to do is find one of these Judars and I can prove myself worthy of heaven?" Kagome asked herself as she began walking.

Soon she was no longer in the field sector, but now she was walking under what seemed to be water. "Oh my god I'm going to suffocate and die!" Kagome said frantically searching for air.

And elderly man stopped and gave her an odd look "you can't die young lady, you're already dead." He stated chuckling a bit.

Kagome stopped panicking and looked at him "Oh ya.. you're right" Kagome replied shyly. "You're new to limbo aren't ya?" The old man questioned sitting down on a near by bench and ushering her to come and sit also.

'A bench.. under water.. limbo is so weird' Kagome thought as she walked over and sat next to him.

"So tell me, how'd you end up in limbo?" The old man asked. "I…" tears began forming in Kagome's eyes, mixing with the water she was sitting in. "I tried to perform an life energy transfer to bring some one back, but, I guess, my heart wasn't pure." Kagome replied rubbing her eyes.

The old man looked at her thoughtfully "And why did you want to bring this person back?" He asked. "Well" Kagome said "Because he was everything to me. I needed him. I felt so alone with out him. I, I just couldn't see living life with out him" Kagome replied.

"Well then there is your problem." The old man stated. "What?" Kagome asked in confusion. "well just look at how many times you said the word **I **when you told me that. Where you even thinking about the other people it would effect. No. You were thinking only about yourself at the moment, which would be considered being selfish. And selfishness defiles a person's heart. That's why yours wasn't pure." The old man explained.

Kagome stared in shock. "You're right! I wasn't even thinking of InuTaisho, or Mio, or Sango, or all of the guys. How horrible of me! And they're probably so unhappy, now that both Inuyasha and I are dead. And it's all my fault!" Kagome said guiltily.

The old man chuckled. "Young lady, it is your lucky day". "What? How so?" Kagome asked looking at him in confusion.

"I, am a Judar. And you have proven yourself worthy." The old man replied calmly. "Now, you may go where you wish. You have 3 choices." The old man paused.

"First choice, is you can go to hell. Second choice is you can go to Heaven, and the Third choice…" The old man hesitated. "What's the third choice!?" Kagome questioned.

"Well, in this case it is permitted. But I don't suggest it.." The old man trailed off. "No, tell me. Please?" Kagome asked urgently.

The old man sighed "The third choice, is that you may choose one being to be brought back to the living." He said.

Kagome's stared at him for a second in chock. "But" the old man continued "In return, you must give up your choice to go to either heaven or hell, and your soul must remain wandering, lost, in limbo forever. Which though it may not sound that bad, is a terrible fait. It drives people mad, to be alone, in and endless void of nothing." The old man finished.

Kagome contemplated this. She already knew she didn't want to go to hell. She could go to heaven, and be with Inuyasha there, but then The Taisho's, Miroku, and Sango would still be heart broken, and sad.

And her third choice. She could Bring Inuyasha back to life. And the he could be with everyone again. And their grieving would stop. They could all be happy again. The only one who wouldn't be was, her.. she'd be trapped in limbo, and never get to see any of them again, even after they die and go to Heaven. She'd still be in limbo.. all alone…

'But I've got to stop being selfish and thinking of myself. They all deserve to be happy!' Kagome thought as she made her final decision.

"I would like for Inuyasha Taisho to be returned to the living." Kagome stated bluntly to the Judar. "Are you absolutely positive?" He asked. Kagome nodded.

"It is done" the old man stated, and then disappeared. Almost an hour had already gone by in limbo, but back on earth it had only been a couple of minutes.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

"Kagome!" InuTaisho and the rest shouted as they ran to the limp form that was Kagome, lying over Inuyasha's body.

Pulling her off of Inuyasha, InuTaisho frantically checked for a pulse, breathing, **anything **to show that she was still alive. But alas, she was gone..

"Kami no" InuTaisho whispered. "Not both of them!" he hissed in sorrow. And then some how, for some reason, Kagome's body just disappeared into thin air. But the he noticed something, there was movement…. It was coming from Inuyasha!

InuTaisho bent down and pulled Inuyasha's arm over and checked his pulse. It was there! Slowly Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked up at his father.

"It.. The life energy transfer.. it worked!?" InuTaisho choked out in shock. Inuyasha sat up and shook his head. "No… Kagome, she chose to bring me back. She sacrificed her soul to be lost, wandering in limbo forever, just so I could live" Inuyasha said, sorrow lacing every word that exited his mouth.

No one moved, They just all stood, or sat there in silence. It was true, it was wonderful to have Inuyasha back… But they lost Kagome in the process.

InuTaisho sighed and blinked back tears. Go, get yourself cleaned up, change into some fresh cloths, ok?" InuTaisho said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

The next day they were all in the garden, standing around a large statue. It had been sculpted over night, and depicted a girl, and angel, standing there smiling gently, and looking up to the sky. And at the bottom of the statue it read "Kagome Higurashi, 16. May her lost soul find peace one day"

After the priest finished chanting, everyone walked away, and entered the manor as it began to sprinkle. Everyone that it, except for Inuyasha.

He just stood there in there rain in front of the statue. 'Kagome…' sighing, his shoulders slouched, and his head hung low. He cried silently…

The looking up at the statue he spoke "Why? Why Kagome? It's bad enough that you got yourself killed trying to save me. But then you turned around and damned your soul to be trapped, lost, forever…"

Inuyasha clenched his fists so hard, they began to bleed. "If only hadn't turned out this way.." Inuyasha said as he headed for the manor.

He stopped at the door and looked at the Statue one last time "If only you could have a second chance…" .

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**A/N**- You know, believe it or not… I'm hating myself right now!!! That is the saddest thing I have ever written. I seriously want to cry right now. TT

I can't believe it, the 5th son it really over!!! Cries her eyes out

**Oh, and for those of you who hate this ending. I'm writing an alternate ending, it'll probably be up by tomorrow. BUT keep in mind, the alternate ending DOES NOT coincide with the sequel.**

Anyways, I just thought I'd do this little bit at the end. I'm going to tell you guys how the story was originally going to go. And how many frikkin times I decided to change the plot at the last minute. And some where in between I'm going to hint about Something you guys will probably REALLY want to know about. So don't stop reading now!

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Interesting fact: did you guys know that I posted this story on September 11th!!!? I just realized that OO;**

**Ok** I'm just going to go through the chapters and point out some things I loved about them and some things that I changed in the middle of writing them .

**Chapter 1-2:** These chapters actually came out exactly how they were supposed to. But if you go back and read those chapters. And then read this chapter. You'll see that in the little over 10 months it took me to complete this story, my writing has improved a lot.

**Chapter 3: **This is the first time I decided to completely change the plot of the story. Originally, when Kagome was checking the doors in the manor, she was going to stumble onto Keita in a room. And you see, Keita was originally going to be the villain in this fic. Lol. But I changed my mind.

**Chapter 4: **This was, by far, my favorite chapter. Miroku: This sandwhich said I should eat it! Kagome: Wha? Sandwhiches don't talk! Miroku: That is where you are wrong. This is a magical sandwhich!

**Chapter 5: **Also, originally in this fic. I was going to make Kagome dislike the Taisho's and try to run away. But obviously it never made it there. This was also the chapter where I really began to dislike the fic, and I considered not finishing it.

**Chapter 6: **Chapter 6 wasn't really all that important, except for at the end when Kagome made a truce with Inuyasha and hugged him. Starting of their relationship =)

**Chapter 7: **In this chapter Inu and Kag got to know eachother better while being trapped in a closet thanks to Inu's brothers. But that wasn't really the important part. Because this, this was the chapter when Miroku discovered that the closets were haunted!!! =D

**Chapter 8:** This is when I introduced the oh so useful library. I really hadn't planned on using it for anything,. But to give Kagome something to do in that chapter. But in the end I ended up referring to the library at least 3 other times.(Kag read some on InuT's war books. Inu looked up stuff on shadow warriors. Kag found book in resurrection)

**Chapter 9-11:** This is when I changed the plot of the story, again! I originally wasn't going to have EVERYBODY come to save kagome. It was only going to be inu and his brothers. But then I thought, what good is a fanfic if Sango and Miroku barley play a part in it? So I sent them too.

**Chapter 12** This is when probably one of the main, important parts of the story happened. This was when Izumo hit Inuyasha with the bagger that had poison on it. DUNdunDUN

**Chapter 13:** This was also, one of my fav chapters. It's when Kagome killed Oshima. I just thought that for once, it should be Kagome saving Inuyasha, instead of the other way around.

**Chapter14: **Plot Change. AGAIN!!! Ya, originally from this point on I was just going to have them all go home, happily ever after. But then… I decided I wanted the story to be longer, and made the poison from the dagger, affect Inuyasha. (originally the poison wasn't going to hurt him much)

**Chapter 15:** The dream Kagome had in this chapter. about Inuyasha giving her his heart. I didn't actually know I was going to write that until about half way through writing the chapter, I decided to add it in.

**Chapter 16: **In this chappy, nothing really changed. Lol

**Chapter 17:** In this chapter. I started out writing it knowing only two things. I wanted to make it difficult for them to get the cure, and I was going to leave it as a cliff hanger. I pretty much came up with the blue dragon, and the little demons while I was writing it. .. and somewhere in the middle of it I changed my mind on the plot again. I decided that I didn't want them to make it there on time.

**Chapter 18:** I cried when I wrote this chapter. It was just SO sad. ;.;

**Chapter 19: **Lately, I've been listening to the Sing every Heart. It's one of the later ending songd for Inuyasha. And it is REALLY good. If you haven't seen the episodes with this ending song (Cartoon network hasn't shown these eps yet) Then I suggest you download the song some where, it is really good. Anywho, I noticed how well the English lyrics fit what was happening in the story. So I put in some fluff.

**Chapter 20:** Ehehehe… well… you see… you know the end of that chapter? You know how at the end Inu was like "You failed" and I ended it there. Well, ehehehe.

**Chapter 21:**The ned of chapter 20, when I made you all think kag had failed, and that she was dead, it was supposed to just be a dream. I was going to make her wake up to find Inu alive in this chapter. But then the plot change bug bit me. **AGAIN!!! **And well, this chapter turned out like how it is (I blame it on the weather, where I am right now, for some reason it's very cloudy and looks like it's going to rain outside)

**ANYWHO**- Now that I'm done blabbing, I have one last thing for you guys.

**The 2nd Chance:** _Sequel to the 5th son. _Kagome sacrificed herself so that Inuyasha could live. Now four years later, she has been given a second chance at life, and is sent back to earth as one of the living. Problem, she doesn't remember anything. Now Inuyasha has (undecided) amount of time to make her remember, or she'll (I'm deciding between sending her back to limbo with no more chances at life, or completely destroying her soul, eliminating her from existence good and for all).

And now, this fic is truly over. I can't believe it. I wanna cry. TT

This chappy was inspired by any and every person who has reviewed this story. You guys played a big role in all of this. Thankyou

And a special thanks to:

Dragon's kitty

Mucomi9

InuLover

ElvenDragon

RoseInuyasha

Aacire

Dragon man 180

FieryDemonfox

Wolfite

And AlleyWings

**Gives you all cookies**

AngelWingsbaka

**I can't believe it's over!!!TT. CCCC is appreciated.**


	22. Alternate ending

The 5th Son

A/N- Ok guys, here is your alternate ending. Just remember that the original ending is the one that coincides with the sequel. Anywho, this chapter takes place right after Kagome was told she failed, in chapter 20.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Chapter 22: Alternate ending

         Kagome looked at his retreating figure with tears in her eyes. "No" she said hoarsely.

"No! Don't leave me!" Kagome yelled as she began running after him. But he just faded off into the white nothingness without a trace.

"Inuyasha!!!"

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome screamed as she shot up in bed, tears flowing freely down her face.

And then two strong arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"It's ok Kagome. I'm right here." The figure spoke, pulling her closer.  Blinking back the tears Kagome turned and looked into those amber pools of emotion in shock.

"Inuyasha… You're alive." She whispered, hardly able to believe it. "Of coarse I am" he replied. "You saved me. You gave me some of your life energy, and saved me." He said smiling joyfully.

"I-it worked?" Kagome asked in disbelief. Inuyasha nodded. "But, but just now, you told me I failed, and-" she was cut off as Inuyasha placed a single finger over her lips.

"Kagome. As soon as the transfer was over, you passed out." He said pausing. "For a second we thought you were dead. But then we saw you breathing, and knew you were ok." He said calmly.

"Whatever it was you heard about you failing, was a dream, dear." He added in. Kagome sat for a moment contemplating this. It worked. It had really worked! Inuyasha was back, and she didn't fail!

'I can't believe it worked! Inuyasha is here, right now. Holding me in his arms!' Kagome thought, exhilarated.

Kagome turned and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.  Turning an interesting shade of red Inuyasha looked at her "Er.. w-what are y-you doing?" he squeaked.

Kagome smiled "Something I should have done a long time ago. And I'm going to do it now, before you end up dying again." She said playfully.

And then she tilted up her head and pressed her lips softly to Inuyasha's. Inuyasha didn't move, or even respond as Kagome pulled back. He just sat there in shock. Had Kagome really just kissed him!?

Kagome looked at him, and took his shock as a bad reaction. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said lowering her head sadly.

Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy. And then placing his hand on her chin, he lifted up her head and looked into her eyes.

"Don't be sorry for taking my breath away." He whispered and then he kissed her passionately on the lips.

Now it was Kagome's turn to be in shock. But in no time she responded to the kiss, matching his passion with her own.

Inuyasha's tongue traced across her bottom lip, begging entrance, and she complied. Darting his tongue into her mouth Inuyasha explored the wonderfully sweet taste that only Kagome had as he ran his fingers through her hair.

'It's like a fairy tale come to life' Kagome thought in delight. Her, and Inuyasha, both alive, and both madly in love with one another.

And then there was a knock on the door. Reluctantly pulling back, Kagome smoothed over her tangled hair, and Inuyasha straightened his cloths.

"Come in." Kagome called as soon as they had finished. Peeking her head in Lady Mio spotted Inuyasha and Kagome, and smiled.

"She's awake now, everyone can come in!" Mio said as she walked in, followed by InuTaisho, Keita, and Sesshoumaru.

InuTaisho walked up and smiled down on Kagome. "I'm really proud of you, you know? Even though you didn't listen to me when I told you not to perform the spell, you still ended up saving Inuyasha. Thank you".

"It is good to see you up and well." Sesshoumaru said calmly. "Ya, we're glad you didn't kill yourself." Keita added in from behind.

"Oh! and it was the sweetest thing!" Mio chirped in. "Inuyasha stayed at your bed side the entire time that you were unconscious. He hasn't even been to his own room yet, or anything!" Mio lulled. "Isn't my son romantic?" she sighed.

"Enough with the mushy stuff mom" Keita said a bit in annoyance. "Oh, you're just jealous because Kagome didn't kiss you instead of Inuyasha.

"What!?" Inuyasha questioned. "Oh, woopsy." Mio covered her mouth. "Mother!" Inuyasha yelled in annoyance.

"I only snuck a little peak before I knocked, honest." Mio said waving her hands in innocence. Inuyasha shook his head "I'll get you back for this." He said sadistically. Mio 'eeped' and then hid behind InuTaisho.

InuTaisho chuckled and the turned back to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Well, we're all glad the two of you are ok." He said happily.

"Wait…" Kagome said looking around. "Where are the twins? Miroku? And Sango?" Kagome questioned.

"She's got a point, I haven't seen any them around for a while." InuTaisho replied. "Oh well, how about we go find some breakfast now?" Keita stated as he and the others left the room.

"And how about we go and see if we can find those four." Kagome said standing up and heading for the door, Inuyasha close behind.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Walking down the halls Inuyasha and Kagome stopped as they suddenly heard muffled sounds coming from their right.

Turning they spotted a closet, and the closer to the closet they got, the louder the sounds became.

Turning the handle Inuyasha opened the closet door. And inside was Miroku and Sango tangled in one another's arms, kissing!

Abruptly stopping they pulled apart and looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. "Look who's gotten over their fear of haunted closets" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. Inuyasha laughed.

"Uh, this isn't what it looks like" Sango said abashed. "Uh, ya. You see, I was just, uh. Performing a, uh…" Miroku paused for a moment.

"A Spell" Sango whispered to him. "Uh ya! A spell. I was just performing a spell to uh, make this closet no longer haunted!" Miroku said in a heroic voice.

"Suuuuuuure" Kagome mused. "We'll just leave you two to your 'spells' now" Inuyasha said shutting the closet door once more.

Sighing Inuyasha shook his head as him and Kagome walked down another hall looking for the twins. As they were passing by Inuyasha's room they hear noises and stopped.

Inuyasha stared at his door. "Oh, they better not have!" he growled as he pushed the doors open.

"Ok, and you should put that grave stone above his bed" Ryohei directed as Ryuichi struggled with the large stone.

"What are you doing to my room!" Inuyasha growled. Ryohei gasped and turned around. "oh, you're alive again. We had no clue!" he said innocently.

Ryuichi stopped walking towards the bed with the stone. "Who's alive again?" He asked as he turned to see who it was. "Inuyasha! You're alive!" he yelled dropping the stone in the process.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!" he yelled as it hit his foot with a thunk. Pulling the stone off Ryuichi held his injured foot, while hopping on the other.

"Again I ask, what were you doing to my room!" Inuyasha demanded. "Well you see" Ryohei started "we were planning on bringing you back as a zombie. And we had figured that, as a zombie you'd want to have your room more, grave yardish looking." He explained.

Inuyasha clenched his fists "Out." He said as calmly as he could. "Ok!" was Ryohei's response as he ran out of the room.

"Hey, wait for me!" Ryuichi called hopping out on one foot after him.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

"Ah, the crazy lives we lead" Kagome sighed as she and Inuyasha sat on his bed. "tell me about it" he replied leaning back on his elbows.

"Inuyasha." Kagome inquired. "Ya?". Kagome sighed "When you were still, deceased … I had this dream."

Inuyasha eyed her "Ya? What was it about?" he asked. "Well, it had me, and you in it." Kagome said looking up. "And, at one part of it, you said that we'd be back together soon. And that our souls would be intertwined in an unbreakable bond." She said turning her gray blue eyes on him.

Inuyasha sat up all the way and looked at her "I think. That when you gave me some of your life energy… our souls became connected somehow, if that's what you mean." He replied.

Kagome nodded. "But" she spoke as the sun shone in through the window, endorsing  her figure in light. "If not. Then.. would you want to be with me? For the rest of your life?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

Inuyasha smiled, pulled her into his embrace and placed butterfly kisses along the length of her neck, tracing up to lips. "For all eternity, and still after that" he replied smiling.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**A/N- **Well there it is. The alternate ending that you all probably liked more than the original ending. But you know what? The sequel goes with the original ending, and there will be better fluff in the sequel so Nya =P.

                        AngelWingsbaka

Your CCCC is greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
